


Work of art

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Artists, Detectives, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Obsession, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychopath, Romance, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You and Levi are happily married, you have been for a few years and things are just getting better and better between the two of you. You work for the police as their records and evidence keeper, the very job that allowed you to meet the love of your life Levi. Levi is one of the top detectives at the police station you work at, well respected and with a high case solve rate. You begin reaching out, making new friends including a very handsome, kind and strange artist with a taste for the dark and morbid kind of art. While you and Levi love each other more every day and you both make friends, someone is killing innocent people in the city. Levi is determined to protect you from this killer, as well from an obsessed secret admirer and your new artist friend who wants nothing more than to paint you.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Levi sighed as the young bloods were swapping banter near Mike, they were boasting about what they’ve done. Jean, Eren and Connie then all began talking about a hot chick, someone who worked in a different department. Erwin walked past them and heard more, he stopped and looked at the kids. “I’d be careful what you say about her.”

Connie smirked. “Why? Not many people know about the cute girl in records and archives, she’s so sexy.”

“Well, I’m warning you because she’s married to a fellow officer.”

Connie looked at his mates, they were all smiling as Levi walked over. “Oh yeah? Well I can take her from him. So, who’s the lovely.” He said your name. “Married to?”

Levi handed Erwin some papers. “Me, she’s married to me brats.” Erwin signed the papers and handed them over to Levi, Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, so if you want to steal her you have no chance. We’re two years in, but if you have a message about how hot she is, I’d gladly pass it on.” He looked at them all and saw how pale they’d gone. “What’s wrong? Need to shit?” He sighed. “Erwin, I need to pick up some files on my case.”

Erwin nodded. “Sure.”

Mike snorted. “You sure that’s what you’re doing?”

Levi gave him the stink eye. “Watch it.” He walked over to the lift, pressed for the bottom floor and went down. He left the lift and felt excitement, he couldn’t wait to see you. You’d been pulling lots of hours in your office, you had a lot of things to reorganise because of new management.

He opened your office door, a check in desk was at front then behind it and around the corner was your desk. You had your own little kitchen, and bathroom. Then to the left of your desk was files, upon files, upon files of cold cases, past cases and some evidence. He went past the check in desk, then turned to see you slumped on your desk. He moved closer and saw you were asleep he couldn’t blame you really. He cleaned up your cup, then your finished food. He ran his hand over your hair, he leaned closer and kissed your head.

You inhaled and sat up. “Levi?”

He hummed. “I like how you knew it was me.”

You smiled at him and rubbed your sleepy eyes. “Of course, Levi, so how can I help you?”

“Well, I wanted to see you and I actually need some files.” He handed you the paperwork, you looked it over as he spoke. “Got a case and it came up on the system you have something similar, a cold case or something.”

You got up and hummed. “Yeah, I do…” You looked up at him. “Sign the form for me and I’ll get this for you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was actually thinking I’d help you get the file, then I’ll sign it out.”

You giggled. “Captain Levi, are you suggesting we fool around on police grounds?”

“Maybe, who knows.”

You shook your head and walked off. “Follow me then.” You typed in the door code, you opened it for the records and let Levi in first. You walked down to one aisle, checked the numbers and stopped. “That top one hun.”

He sighed. “I was hoping I’d get to see you do it.” He walked up and grabbed it. “Oh well, I am stronger and taller.”

You smiled. “Yep, plus you’re a cop and you’re supposed to help the poor and defenceless.” He brought it down, so you stepped closer and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Captain Levi, you’re my hero. I guess I’ll have to reward you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

You patted his bum. “Off you go.”

He walked ahead. “You know, you just assaulted a police officer.”

You pouted. “Save the dirty talk for home, you can cuff me any time there.”

“Promises.”

You went to the check in desk, you grabbed the signing form and grabbed a pen. Levi dropped the box of files down, then took the papers from you. “Sign.”

He did, then he put everything down and pulled you by your waist to him. He kissed you and hummed. “That dress looks really good on you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

He cuddled you and sighed. “I missed you last night.”

You squeezed him. “I missed you too.”

“Can I stay here for a bit?”

You nodded. “Sure, I can help you go through those files if you want.”

He hummed. “It’s not pretty, I’d rather you stay away from all that.”

You pulled him along to your desk. “I’ve seen everything in those files, nothing really bothers me anymore.”

He sat in your seat, then pulled you to sit on your lap. “Yeah, well I hope you never see the real thing. I’ll protect you from all that.”

You cuddled him. “Thank you.” You let out a long sigh. “I hope I get to go home with you today.”

“I’ll make sure you do.”

You kissed his neck, then nipped the skin. “I’m so tired from over working, I’m hungry from the lack of food and finally I’m so lonely.”

“Yep, it’s decided. You are coming home with me. I’ve got to go up and put those files in my office and do some work.” He kissed you and hummed. “But at five, I will be back down here to take you home. Now how does that sound?”

You smiled. “Perfect, thank you.”

Levi lived on the top floor you had moved in six months after dating him and after he’d asked you a few times. You wanted to say yes, the first time, but Levi is the Captain of his unit which demanded his full attention. Also, you worked in the files and record section which was demanding when cops came to you for cold cases, or cases that were linked to theirs or evidence. 

Levi’s apartment was beautiful and big, clean apartment. The floor was wood, it creaked under foot which you adored. His bathroom and kitchen were very modern, mainly because it was easier to clean. The living room had massive windows. It was an old industrial building turned into a studio apartment. So, when you were in Levi’s bed, he could see your pretty sleeping face from anywhere. The only thing closed off was his bathroom, that was a sperate room and Levi had a divider in place for where he did his work. It was the perfect place for a young married couple, but you knew you had to move out soon and you wanted to have the talk with Levi about a family, because you’d like kids but, you didn’t know how he felt about them.

You kicked your heels off, unzipped your dress and walked to the bathroom in your underwear with Levi picking your stuff up behind you. “Could you be more messy?”

You poked your head around the door of the bathroom, you dropped your underwear and bra on the floor. “Yes.”

He walked over, he bent and grabbed your things and looked up just to catch you under the hot water. His eyes trailed over your body, he loved the way it curved in the right places, all the scars and marks you had. He leaned on the doorframe. “Beautiful.”

You looked back at Levi and smiled. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

He growled. “I might.”

You laughed at him after you finished up, you wrapped yourself up as you spoke. “Why bother? You get to see me like this any time you want.” You walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Love you.”

Levi gently took your face in his hands, then he turned your face to the side. “I love you so much, I can’t help but look at you all the time and play with you.”

“That’s very cute of you, but be gentle with me.” You walked away from him.

He frowned and watched you walk to the large closet in the bedroom area, he changed out of his outfit and put on a normal shirt and bottoms. “I am gentle.”

You giggled as you got changed. “Sometimes yeah, our wedding night you were so, so gentle.” You paused with your shirt. “But you’re a rough guy.”

He sat on the bed as you pulled your shirt on. “Tch, I’m an animal.”

You straddled his lap, your hand raked through his hair. “I like all of you, even if you are a little on the rough side. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t love all of you.” You kissed his cheek and giggled. “You do have this very sweet gentle side to you, you know the one that cuddles me and kisses me softly when we’re in bed together or on the sofa.”

He hummed at you, he turned his head and kissed your wrist. “For a rough guy.” You rolled your eyes at his smug look in his eyes. “I love holding you in my arms, it makes me feel complete.” You squealed and cuddled against him. “Just don’t tell those assholes at work.”

You kissed his cheek over and over. “Promise.” You nuzzled against him. “I would never tell them anything about you, because you are all mine and mine alone.”

He growled in your ear. “I like the sound of that.”

“Oh.” You jumped off Levi’s lap. “Dinner, I’m starving.”

Levi stood up and slapped your bum. “Go sit in the living room and put on a movie, I’ll order us some food.”

“Take away?”

“Yeah.” Levi stumbled back as you jumped into his arms, your legs around his middle and arms around his neck. “Alright, it’s just food.” He grabbed your bum and carried you to the living room. “You want burgers and shakes?”

“Yeah!” You cuddled him until he placed you on his big sofa, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped you in it. “Thank you hun.”

You watched Levi walk about as he was on the phone, he was ordering from a place the cops all used. The food was made with so much love, it was a proper family run place with normal big food. He wandered back over and sat up against the arm rest, he held his arms out to you. “Come here.”

You pulled your blanket from you, you shuffled right up and against Levi then put the blanket around you both. “Mmm warm.”

He kissed your head and cuddled you. “Comfy, you can’t move now.”

“What?” You gave him a fake look of horror.

“You have to stay here forever.”

You pouted then cuddled more against, you then giggled. “I’d be happy to.”

“Oh, do you like art museums?”

You looked up at him. “Yeah, I do, why?”

He sighed. “Well, on a recent case about a guy’s death he was going to take his boyfriend on a date to this museum. He umm…The boyfriend heard me on the phone often to you, and saw the picture I have of us.”

You cuddled up to him and grinned. “You have a picture of us?”

He pulled his badge out, he flipped it open and pulled out a picture behind his ID and opposite his badge. You looked at the picture, it was a sweet one of you and Levi, he was cuddling you and you were taking the picture. Levi had a small smile on his face as he looked at you, but you had a big beaming smile. “I keep it with me always, so when I have to make a choice, I make it with you in mind.” He put it away and kissed your forehead. “He saw how much I love you, so as a thank you for all the support and solving his case of his boyfriend’s death he gave me tickets to an art show. He told me to spoil you and hold onto you for dear life, so do you want to go?”

You bounced onto your knees, you clapped your hands and bobbed up and down. “You mean a date?”

Levi nodded his head as he watched you bounce up and down with excitement. “Yes, a date. You wanna go?”

You threw yourself at Levi, he fell back on the sofa as you squealed at him. “I’d love to!”

He hummed and squeezed your hips. “Well this is nice. I’d love to explore where this goes but food.”

You pouted at him. “Who are you and what have you done to my Levi?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You giggled and leaned closer, you kissed him and hummed. “I’m usually telling you to keep your hands off me, but now you won’t do anything so…for the first time I’m telling you to put your hands on me.”

Levi blushed, he growled and looked away from you. “Damn it woman, stop turning me on. Our food is arriving soon and I can’t be naked, or half naked to grab it from the delivery man.”

You frowned, you sat up on his waist and folded your arms. “Fight me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, fight me.”

“Fight you? Why would I do that?”

You patted his chest. “Cause you’re being mean to me, so fight me. If I win, we have fun and play, if you win then we’ll do whatever you say.”

He clicked his tongue. “This’ll be easy.” The two of you play fought with each other, but as always Levi was stronger and found it easy to dominate you. He manged to pin you to the sofa, you pouted as he looked smug at you. “Told you.”

You wiggled under him. “Don’t uggh…underestimate me!” You pressed a weak spot on his side, he wiggled and moaned. You took advantage and rolled him onto the floor, you began tickling and laughed at him as he went red and wiggled on the floor. He held back his laughter, but only made little noises. You tickled him more, he couldn’t hold back and began laughing. You adored this moment, you spent years of training learning Levi’s weakness.

Levi managed to control himself, he could see you felt as if you had victory. He grabbed your wrists, twisted you around and pinned you to the floor on your stomach. He leaned over and panted in your ear, you flushed red and felt yourself shiver. “I win brat.” He growled at you. “Now behave yourself or I’ll cuff you.”

You whined, and kicked your legs. “No fair.”

“Well you picked a fight with someone who is academy trained, top of his class and top of the homicide unit.”

“You know…this is a nice position.” You bumped your bum into his pelvis. “Maybe we can try this later?”

He growled in your ear. “Such a dirty wife.”

You looked up to the door as it went, you threw Levi off and ran to the door. You opened it and took the food. You bounced on the spot and took the food and drink. “Thank you!”

Levi sat there on the floor staring at you. “Impossible…how did you…” He watched you plate up the food and pour the shakes into cups. “Food, your strength is food.”

You giggled and carried his plate and drink over. “What’s wrong?”

“You managed to throw me off you, that’s what’s wrong.”

You poked his cheek. “You won Levi, so stop being depressed.” You ran and grabbed your food and drink. “Enjoy your dinner.”

“Fine.” He ate some of his fries and hummed. “But I won the fight, which means we do what I want.”

You looked at Levi, you sighed. “What are we cleaning?”

“Don’t act like it’s a bad thing, cleaning is important.”

You got up. “I’ll get my maid outfit you make me wear.”

“It helps you clean.”

You pulled the racy maid outfit out the wardrobe and dropped it on the bed. “No, it helps you clean.”

“Motivation.”

You laughed and sat by him. “Alright weirdo.”

You were sat on Levi’s desk at work, you had a smart dress on that rode up a bit due your legs being crossed. Levi had his hand on your thigh as he looked through papers, he was checking a few things on a small case he had. You were playing with Levi’s stress ball it had a cute face on it.

You looked up as someone called your name, you smiled at Mike as he wandered into Levi’s office. “Well hello kitten, how are you?”

You smiled at him. “Hey wolf boy, I’m alright actually but, I’m off down to my dungeon of an office soon.”

He leaned closer and cupped your face with one of his big hands. “It’ll be sad to lose this pretty face for a few hours.”

You laughed. “Thank you for the compliment.”

Mike chuckled. “So, you want to get some drinks sometime?”

“Nope.”

“Come on cutie.”

Levi clicked his tongue, he turned and looked at Mike with anger in his eyes. “Oi! Big nose, shut your mouth or I break your face.”

Mike grinned. “You always get so touchy when it comes to your wife.”

He stood up and growled at Mike. “Of course I am, you’ve just joked about being with my wife. Tch, it’s disgusting.”

Mike looked at you. “So, no date?”

You face palmed. “Mike…” Levi stepped closer to Mike you held your arms out. “Sweetie, just walk away he’s doing it on purpose.”

“I’m just being honest.” You smacked Mike in the chest, then the pec hard with the back of your hand. “OW!” He rubbed himself. “That hurt.”

“So it should you jackass, be nice to Levi. You’re my friend, so behave.”

He let out a long sigh and held his hand out to Levi. “Sorry bud, I didn’t mean to be shitty.”

Levi shook his hand. “It’s fine.”

You put the stress ball down, you clapped your hands with a smile. “Good boys.” You reached out for Levi allowing you to get off his desk. “Well, I’m going back to work.”

Levi followed after you. “I really wish you wouldn’t.”

You laughed. “I have to do my job Levi.”

Levi handed you your bag. “Want me to walk you down?”

“You don’t have to.” You noticed the look Levi was giving you, what he actually meant was he wanted to take you. “But company would be nice.”

He took your hand and pulled you along. “You should have just said.”

You cuddled up to him. “You know, if you want something Levi just say.”

He blushed a little. “Tch, sounds stupid and needy though.”

You kissed his cheek. “Well I like it when you’re honest.”

“Fine.” He pulled you against him in the lift. “But not when those idiots are around.” He kissed and nibbled your neck. “I can’t wait to get you home tonight.”

You hummed and bit your lip, your hands dragged up Levi’s chest. “Someone’s hungry.” You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Me too.”

The lift doors opened to the bottom floor, your office and the record room was at the end. “Why can’t we just go home now?”

You turned and walked to your office. “Because Levi, we both have jobs we love and are dedicated to.”

“Tch, it’s annoying.” Levi got your door for you and stayed in a slightly grumpy mood as he followed you into your room. “Call me if you need me okay? Also, I’ll take you home tonight, I’ll make sure I finish the same time as you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “That’ll keep me going for a while.”

Levi pulled you closer, hand tangled in your hair as he pulled you in for a deeper kiss. “No, that will.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Cutie, see you, have a wonderful day as well. Oh, and don’t forget our art show date is tonight.” You waved goodbye to him as he closed your door.

Vincent adored his art work, he believed that everything he painted or made was perfection. If anyone reviewed his work badly, he would fly into a fit of rage. He felt that no one truly understood him, he was too intelligent for people who criticised him. He knew he was better in talent and looks. His hair was dark brown, longish and styled. His eyes were a stunning green, they were so beautiful that anyone who looked into them found themselves lost. He was almost six foot, lean and muscular. The man always looked his best, suits were his favourite thing along with designer smart shoes.

He was stood in his studio, as he was watching everyone looking at his dark works of art. Some reacted the way, he believed, were unintelligent people would respond. However, some others liked his work a bit. He remained in control of his anger, he wanted to cut up everyone in here who wronged his work. He gripped his fist tightly as he heard someone mocking his work.

The woman laughed to her friend. “I mean really? What is this man thinking!? This isn’t art, this is a massacre! He wouldn’t know true art if it hit him in the face.” He wanted to cut her throat as her friend laughed, but then someone else acted for him.

You hummed. “I disagree.”

She looked you up and down in your red evening dress. “Excuse me?”

“Oh sorry.” You introduced yourself to her and shook her hand.

She smiled at you. “Never heard of you, you a new art critic? Aren’t you a little young?”

You shrugged. “Age doesn’t matter, only what you see. But no, I am not a critic I’m just here cause I got the tickets as a gift from my husband, unfortunately he got stuck at work. However, I do know it requires skill and knowledge to appreciate art like this.”

She gritted her teeth. “Watch your mouth bitch.”

You laughed at her and referred to the painting, in front of you was a woman with cuts and bruises on her. The woman was a dancer, below her and around her was barbwire, blades and mirror shards. Distorted faces looked at her, mouths open and drool coming from their mouths. “Tell me what you see then.”

“Well, it’s a car crash of a dancer mixing with whatever those faces are.”

You shook your head at her and looked at the painting, Vincent’s heart sored at your sad smile. “I see a woman slowly dying from the expectations put upon her, if she tries to move away from the life pushed and expected of her, she’s will hurt herself. The mirror shards, they’re her views of herself. The barb wire is her lies and the glass is, well self-doubt and words about herself. Those faces? Those are people forcing their views on her, they’re sucking all the goodness from her…she…she has no escape.” You looked at the woman. “It’s so tragic and yet beautiful.”

Vincent walked over, he was drawn to your outer and inner beauty. “Beauty can lie in the darkest of places.”

You smiled at him. “Indeed it does.”

He managed to drag his eyes off you and onto the vile woman, he looked down at her and could see the woman melting under his gaze. “I apologise you don’t enjoy my work Mrs?”

She blushed. “Miss, I’m Miss Anna Hoyt.”

Vincent took her hand, he kissed it and bowed. “Pleasure.” He looked to you. “And, who are you?”

You introduced yourself. “I gotta say, so far from what I’ve seen, I’m a fan Mr Vain.”

He smiled at you. “You are a gem Miss.”

You winked at him and took a glass of champagne from a waiter, you smiled and turned. “I’m more of a rough gem, now if you excuse me, I have to appear like I belong here.”

He watched you leave, his body a flutter wishing you would stay. Vincent wanted nothing more but to capture you in his art, he wanted to show you how truly stunning you were. He had to do something, he looked to the woman next to him and remembered she had called you a bitch. He sighed and gave this Anna his best smile, he was going to make art out of her right after he was done with the woman he had back at his studio. He put his arm around Anna, he pulled her along and began whispering sweet nothings to her. It was so easy, Vincent always found it easy to control anyone.

You looked at another piece of art, this one, like the others was dark. It was a man on a big swing, he was a black bird, but his feathers were falling out causing red raw and weeping flesh to show. You smiled at it, you liked Vincent’s work. You were so used to bright works of art, or just really bad modern art that this was like a breath of fresh air. Vincent Vain was showing the world, just how dark it really was.

You pulled your phone out, still nothing from Levi. He’d called you before you got here, said something came up and he was needed in a meeting but he would be there with you soon. So, you did as he suggested and started the art show tour without him. You took another drink from the attendants, then you sighed and sipped your drink. Levi had promised he’d be with you more, but he kept getting caught at work.

“A beautiful creature as yourself shouldn’t look so sad, tell me what troubles you?”

You looked up to Vincent. “Sorry Mr Vain, I’m putting a downer on your evening.”

“Vincent please, and do not fret you are not putting a downer on this evening.” He laughed and looked up at his painting. “If you haven’t noticed, all my works of art are, as you say, downers. You fit in.”

You laughed. “I guess I do.”

“However, you were made to stand out.” He stepped back a bit and admired you in your nicest red dress. “Perfection, an angel among man.”

You blushed and giggled, Vincent was a very charming man and made you feel wanted. You felt bad that you felt good around him, you adored Levi to death but, he was making you feel really lonely these days. “Thank you, Vincent, but I’m just a normal girl really.”

“May I ask, if it’s not to bold, what you do?”

You looked away from him. “I umm…I work in the records room at the police station, I handle old cases, cold ones and current cases. I’m not a real cop, just a bookworm really that sits alone in the dark with papers.”

He smiled. “A hidden beauty. You do an important job, a very important one too. Without you there’d be chaos, those brainless cops need someone smart and cute like you.”

You laughed. “No, I’m just a bookworm.”

“So, where is your husband you mentioned?”

You hugged yourself with one arm. “Ah…well he’s caught up at work, a meeting or something regarding a new case.”

“Case?”

You smiled. “He’s Captain Levi of the homicide unit.”

Vincent knew the dark and handsome detective; he was a fan. “Commander Erwin is his boss correct?” You nodded. “Yes, I know this Levi then, what a lucky man he is to have found a girl like you. He has a rather dark past, inspirational to artists of my taste. You’re a good person to stay by his side, why do you?”

You smiled, images of Levi and his voice came to mind, you could imagine his touch or his face when you rolled over in bed in the mornings. “I just…I love him so much, it’s hard to describe how I feel or these emotions. All I know is, I want to be with him always. I miss him when he’s not around, I just want to hold him or be held when he is near me. It’s weird and scary, love is.” You giggled and smiled. Vincent felt in this moment the world around him fell away. It was only you and him there, you were in a spot light, his muse, his inspiration, his angel, his true love. “I just love him.”

Vincent was hooked, he knew there was no going back now. “How beautiful.”

“She is, isn’t she?” You turned around to see Levi, you smiled at him in his tight white smart shirt and black trousers. It was clear he’d raced from the office, but that meant a lot to you. He walked up to you. “Sorry I’m late brat.” He put his arm around you and pulled you close, he kissed your cheek. “You look lovely.”

You placed your empty glass on a tray, you wrapped your arms around Levi and hugged him. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I promised I would be, it’s our date.” He kissed your forehead. “I wouldn’t miss a date with you for the world.” He looked up and saw Vincent still there. “Who’s this?”

You pulled from Levi and took his hand, you tugged him to face Vincent. “This is Vincent Vain and this is his art show!”

“Oh.” Levi held his hand out and shook Vincent’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Vincent grinned. “Pleasure is all mine, please enjoy yourself here Captain.”

Levi looked down at you. “I umm, told him who you were.” You blushed.

“She looked so sad for a pretty thing, I wanted to know what was wrong. Turns out she was missing her handsome husband Captain Levi. She really does love you.”

Levi gave you a squeeze. “You bosting to people about how much you love me?”

You blushed and buried your face against Levi’s chest. “Shut up.”

Levi hugged you. “Sorry Vincent, I’m going to take my embarrassed wife and show her around. I promised her a good date.”

Vincent bowed. “Indeed, enjoy my art. Make this angel happy too, have a pleasant evening and if you have any questions about the work do not hesitate to ask me.”

“Sure.” Levi kissed the top of your head and pulled you along. “Come on brat, we have a date to go on.”

Your date was fun, but it was time to go home. “Hey Levi?”

He helped you into the car, he slammed his door and drove off. “Hmm?”

You smiled at him and shifted your legs, your dress instantly shifting up your legs. “My old love bites are faded, mind making more on me?”

He looked at you, you were biting your lip and your eyes were suggestive. He shifted in his seat, he looked ahead. “Fuck, you drive me insane brat.”

You stretched and yawned. “Good.” You moaned as your body shook from the stretch, you noticed Levi shuffle in his seat. “What do you want for dinner?” You giggled and pointed at him. “You can’t say me.”

“That’s not fair.”

You grinned at him. “What do you want?”

“Can you make something spicy?”

You turned to him and smiled. “But Levi? You’re spicy enough.”

“Oi brat? Quit it.”

You laughed at him. “Sorry, how about I make tacos?”

He hummed. “Messy.”

You placed your hand on his thigh, you gave it a squeeze. “I always make sure yours aren’t.”

He pulled into the parking lot and sat back. “I know, that’s why you are perfect and I married you.” You gave him a kiss and headed to his apartment. You got changed first, then got to cooking. You lowered the heat and allowed the spices to mix with the food more. “You free?”

You turned to Levi as he stood behind you leaning against the island. “Yeah, why what’s up?”

He reached out and grabbed your hips, he pulled you close against his body. “How long you free for?”

You giggled as his hands travelled and squeezed you, his lips drifting across your cheek. “Whatever your planning can’t happen, if I get too distracted the dinner could be ruined.”

He picked you up by your thighs, your legs wrapped around him as he carried you to the sofa. “I won’t do anything too bad, just replacing marks.” He sat down and sighed, as if this was the happiest moment of his life. “If that’s alright with you?”

You kissed him and moaned into the kiss, you nipped his lip and deepened it. You dug your fingers into his hair, your body pressed closer. You kissed along his cheek, then his jawline. “It’s perfectly fine with me.”

He ran his hand up your neck, his eyes studying the other side of your neck to see where he could attack. He hummed and tipped your head to the side, he pulled you closer and kissed your skin at first. He rested his lips there and growled, you moaned at the vibrations much to Levi’s delight. His other hand gripped your bum, he licked and sucked your skin causing you to lightly buck against him.

Levi bucked up against you, he bit down as soon as you moaned. He kissed the mark and worked his way down to the curve in your neck where it met shoulder. He licked, sucked and kissed before biting down again. He kissed down, he pulled you away a bit. His hands travelled to your chest, he squeezed, massaged and played with the perfect sound mounds. He leaned closer and kissed the top of one, his tongue traced a pattern before he latched on. You bucked at him from the mixture of pain and pleasure, then you remembered the food.

You jumped off Levi’s lap and left him sat on the sofa, hair messy from your hands. “Food!” You checked on it and let out a sigh of relief, it was alright. “Dinner’s ready.” You looked back at him as he grumbled and walked over, you pointed to your own head. “Your hair.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

You stepped closer and adjusted it. “I messed it up big time, sorry.”

He shrugged. “Mean’s you love me, right?”

You giggled and cupped his face. “Of course.” You kissed his cheek. “Mind getting me the plates out?”

“Sure.” He got everything out for you. “Maybe afterwards, I can make more marks for you.”

You giggled. “I was thinking maybe thigh area.”

He nipped your neck then took the plates. “I’d happily do that.”

Jenna woke up wrapped up in a white sheet, a soft bed below her. She sat up slowly, her body naked. She let out a yawn and remembered what had happened, she’d met Vincent Vain a few weeks ago. The two dated, and he’d asked her to be a live model for his paintings. She loved it, how he doted on her, but he began to change slightly, like he was no longer satisfied with her. Soon, he couldn’t paint her anymore. Then, last night after he’d come back, he’d been passionate and rough with her until she passed out. That was because he was thinking of you the whole time, his gallery and first meeting with you was last night.

She got up and looked around, no sign of Vincent. So, she grabbed a shirt of his and buttoned it up then slipped on her underwear. Jenna pushed the door open, then looked around but found the place empty. Vincent had asked her to come over to his studio, so the main room she now walked into was covered in paint, draped cloth, mannequins and furniture. It was creepy, it always had weirded her out especially the dark lighting but, Vincent told her he enjoyed it.

She hugged herself and sighed in annoyance. “Viiiin! Fucking hell…VIN!” She saw a figure, she walked over. “You are such a fucking freak.” She yanked the cloth back but found nothing, not even a mannequin. “Vin? This isn’t funny, you’re scaring me.”

She walked around, hunting for him but couldn’t find him anywhere. Jenna began to shake now, she was really scared, and Vincent had done things like this before, but nothing this bad. The man enjoyed fear, he loved scaring her.

The mannequin next to her slammed into her, she banged into the wall and screamed. “VIN! STOP IT! I WANT TO GO HOME!” She heard a door slam, then movement. Metal dropped on the floor and echoed through the room, she covered her mouth up and ran to the door. She grabbed the handle. “Come on, come on, come on!” She wiggled the door, it was locked, and Vincent probably had a key. “No, no, no…” She looked up and saw in the reflection someone, she ducked down to the floor as soon as an axe slammed into it.

She screamed as she looked up at Vincent, a big smile on his face as he wiggled the axe free. “Now that was rude Jenna dear, just stay still for me and allow me to make you into beautiful ART!” He yanked the axe free and chuckled.

Jenna scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

He calmly walked after her. “That’s it, run Jenna! Show me more!” She skidded a corner, then she crouched low and kept out of sight. She watched as his smart shoes tapped on the floor, he walked in slowly as his gloves groaned at his hands tightening around the axe handle. “Where are you?” She watched him leave the room, she stayed there a moment then backed up. She gasped as pain burst from her back, she reached back and felt the axe. Vincent leaned over her shoulder with a smile. “Found you.”

She fell to the floor, she crawled and cried. “N-no…p-please…I…I don’t want to die.”

He watched her crawl; her legs being dragged behind her because they would no longer work. “Seeing you like this…it fills my heart with such…joy.” He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “You’ve never looked so good; in fact, I think I can make you look better.” He lightly pulled the axe making her move with it. “Let’s get you to pose one last time for me, then I’ll use every part of you I can to put into my other works of art. You see, blood is such a vibrant and beautiful colour that I use it in all my paintings.”

She gasped as he dropped her. “How…how…many…”

He hummed, grabbed the axe and dragged her body by using it. “I’ve lost count, but I’ll tell you what! Killing men and women, turning them into a painting has shot me to fame. Countless people have bought my work, it hangs all over the place and world and no one is the wiser they have part of a dead person on their walls.” He laughed and tossed her into his work room, her eyes scanned the room as he rolled his white shirt sleeves up and pulled on an apron. He yanked the axe out, picked her up and slammed her on the table. His fingers played with her hair. “I’ve always admired your hair; it would make such perfect brushes and I am in need of some new brushes.”

He grabbed a pair of scissors; he took her hair in his hand and began cutting. Tears spilled down her cheeks at the sound. “Please…don’t…do…this.”

He laughed a little and looked down at her. “I’ve killed countless people; you really think you begging me will make me stop?” He bopped her nose. “Wrong!” He let out a long sigh. “Now, it won’t take long before you die so, how about we talk?”

“You’re…a…monster.”

He smiled. “No, no, no Jenna. Monsters don’t exist, only man. We created monsters because it’s better to fear something not real and doesn’t exist, then face the true cruelty and nastiness of man.”

She sniffed her tears; she felt the blood pooling out from her body. “What…do you…have to say.”

He grabbed a stool and sat down, he clasped his hands in front of him and gazed into her dying eyes. “I am in love, for the first time in my life Jenna, I have found the woman of my dreams!” He said your name with such admiration and care. “She has a husband, a detective and Captain of his unit funny enough, but he isn’t right for her you know? I am. He’s harsh, brutish, cold, nasty and possessive!” He slammed his fist on the desk. “But me? I’d love her every second of every day, I’d make her body feel euphoria all the time. I’d paint her image, her body and emotions as often as I can so I can show off to the world the dark beauty I see in her.”

The light began fading in her eyes. “I hope…she…denies you…and…her…lover…kills…..you.”

He grabbed her face and squeezed. “I will have her, no matter. She is everything I ever dreamed of and more, I am already inspired by her. You see Jenna, I will paint her image. I have a vision, her in a long flowing red dress made of your blood. She will stand slightly turned to those looking, with a window of light and a figure of me standing there waiting. In the shadows are those who wish to hurt her, but the blade in her hand will stop them. And, near the bottom of the frame a dead body’s arm reaching out.” He smirked. “The body is her detective husband it will be called amore mortale, beautiful, right?”

Jenna gasped; she shook her head at him. “It…sucks…your art…always has…you’re…talentless.”

Vincent sighed. “Harleton and philistine of a woman, I will not miss you, but you were fun to chase. No matter, we must end this dance.” He grabbed a knife, he flipped it in his hand and chuckled. “I will grant you mercy, a quick death.” He dangled the blade above her heart. “After all, it’s the least I could do.”

She gritted her teeth. “Fuck…you…”

“Oh, but my dear, you did, plenty of times and if I remember correctly you rather enjoyed yourself as did I.” He slammed the blade down, she gasped then the light faded from her eyes. “Such grandiose beauty in such a small moment…oh well, let’s get you cut up and ready for my next painting. I cannot wait to show it to my love, I know she’ll love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

You cuddled up to Levi in bed, the light sheets tangled around you. Levi jumped when his mobile went off, you rolled off him and groaned. He kissed your head. “Sorry.” He grabbed his phone. “Yeah?” He got up and walked across the room, he didn’t want to disturb you more than he already had.

He heard Eren announce his badge number. “Sorry to disturb you Captain, but we need you to come to a certain location.”

Levi rubbed his closed eyes. “Why?”

“There’s a body, no head, hands or feet. That killer is back again.”

Levi looked to you in bed, you rolled back over to his side and reached out for him but found nothing making you frown in your sleep. “Tch, fucking great. Give me the location and I’ll be there, you called Erwin?”

He gave Levi the location. “Oh, and yeah I’ve called Erwin, he’s on this way and will handle the press.”

Levi walked to his window and saw the heavy rain outside. “You have the body covered?”

“Yes, but I think any evidence is gone Captain.” Eren sighed. “The body was found after being in the rain for a while, no witnesses either. Just one person found the body.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in five.” He ended the call and walked over to you as you were waking up, he kissed your head and said your name quietly. “Hey beautiful.”

You sighed then hummed. “Work?”

“Sorry.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “It’s okay, you have to go?”

“Yeah, body found without head, hands of feet. Getting an ID will be difficult.” He took your hand and looked at your wedding ring and squeezed. “I’m sure you’ve seen files similar, cold cases.”

You nodded. “A killer that’s escaped us all.” You leaned over and kissed Levi. “Be careful sweetie.” You yawned and hugged him. “Make sure to grab an umbrella, it’s really coming down out there.”

“I will, now go back to sleep.” He lay you down. “If you don’t, I’ll worry.”

You smiled at him. “You know I can’t sleep well without you.”

He leaned down and kissed your forehead, then tucked you in. “Try, for me.”

“Sure.”

“Goodnight beautiful.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “Night handsome.” You couldn’t get into a deep sleep, you spent most of your time in a light sleep and rolling around. You missed Levi, it always felt weird him not lying next to you in bed. Since the first night you spent together, you and him had always slept next to each other. So, now it was weird not having him there.

You got up in the end, wore your booty shorts and a big jumper of Levi’s. You pulled on some long socks, grabbed a cup of tea and then sat in the window watching the rain. Levi had been gone for hours, which meant this was trouble. Both of you were supposed to have time off, but being a Captain meant he was on call. A part timer did your shifts when you had time off, it was nice to relax.

Before you knew it, you’d fallen asleep with your head against the window. You hummed as a warm hand came between your head and the window, you opened your eyes to see Levi. He whispered your name, his tired eyes studying yours. “Don’t sleep with your head against the window, you’ll catch a cold.”

“Sorry.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.”

He took your hands and pulled you to your feet, he gave you a hug then guided you to the sofa. “Well then how about we go to the sofa then? I need wife therapy.”

You sat down and pulled Levi into your arms, you played with his hair as he sighed. “That bad huh?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure this is enough to make you feel better?”

He sat up. “You’re right.” He wrapped his arms around you, then flopped back onto the sofa with you on top. “Better.”

You giggled. “Really?”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He clicked his tongue. “Just frustrating, we probably have no chance of finding the woman’s identity. Everything we use, it’s all gone. We could look at the missing person database, but there’s so many on there…I hate having a body on my hands with no name, poor Jane Doe’s family will probably never get her back and think she’s missing and hold some sense of hope they’re alive but they’re not.”

You squeezed him. “I know what you mean, the cold cases I have make me sad. There’s so many John and Jane Doe’s, all lost people.”

He rubbed your back. “It’s not right, is it?”

“No.”

“I’ll figure this out, I promise you I will.”

You leaned your arms on his chest, you smiled down at him. “I know you will.” You tapped his forehead. “Cause you’re a smart husband, detective and Captain.”

He hummed with a little smile, he sighed and closed his eyes. “Don’t tempt me, I’m very tired right now sweetie.” You kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes, he hummed at you. “Again.” You kissed his cheek a few times, he sighed. “More.”

“I can’t keep kissing you.”

He opened one eye and looked at you, then closed it. “You can and you will, know why?”

You kissed him. “Cause I love you.”

“Exactly, cause you love me.”

You moved up his body a bit more, then you kissed his cheek over and over. “You love me?”

“More than you can imagine.”

You kept kissing him then felt him loosen his grip on you. “Hey hun?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to go out and get some nice cake and tea from that little shop we like; you want anything special?”

“Strawberries.”

You giggle and kissed his forehead, you got off him and grabbed the sofa blanket. You covered him up, gave him one last kiss and went to walk away, but Levi grabbed his jumper you were wearing. You looked back at him. “Yes?” He looked so adorable, he had a little pout and watery eyes. You crouched down. “What’s the matter?”

“Kiss.”

“You want a goodbye kiss?”

“Yes.”

You kissed him then smiled. “There, anything else?”

“Your outfit.”

“What about it?”

He tapped your bare legs. “Looks like you’re wearing just my jumper.”

You giggled. “I’ll put on some cute tights with the cat’s faces on.”

He smiled in his sleepy state. “You look adorable in them.”

You ran your hand through his hair. “Do me a favour while I’m out?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t sleep too long on the sofa, go to bed okay? You can cuddle a shirt of mine, or my pillow cause it smells like me.” Levi moaned a little. “Don’t worry, when I get back you can swap the pillow or shirt out for the real thing okay? I know you can only sleep with me nearby.” You kissed his temple. “Be good.”

You pulled your shorts off, then you put your tights on and used Levi’s jumper as a dress because it was long enough. You grabbed your glasses, just to help you focus at the small menus and put your hair up in a messy manner. You grabbed your bag, slipped your shoes on and ran out the house. It wasn’t cold at the moment, but spring was about so the days were warm, but the wind and night was cold.

You got into the shop, you chose some special tins of tea for you and Levi. Then you looked at the cakes, there were a few excellent choices but, you mainly needed to find ones with strawberries in. You were so distracted that you didn’t notice someone walk up to you, but you did smell nice cologne.

Vincent smile at you as he leaned over your shoulder to look at the cakes. “Such a fine selection, I never know you had a sweet tooth.”

You looked to your side to see Vincent, you smiled at him. “I do, the husband wants strawberries. So, I’m trying to find the best thing for him.”

He stood up and began talking to the gentleman in Italian, he pointed to a few cakes and treats then smiled. He looked over to you. “All picked and ordered.”

You stood up and smiled. “Your Italian is amazing, there any other languages you know?”

He hummed. “French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese and some German.”

“Amazing.”

He smiled and bowed. “Thank you.”

You paid for your things. “I appreciate it, I look forward to trying these.”

Vincent took his cakes, then he grabbed two drinks like you did. “Mind joining me for a drink?”

You smiled. “Sure, I owe you for this fine selection.” You sat down at a little table with Vincent, he handed you a nice drink. “What is it?”

“Coffee.” You hummed. “Don’t worry, I made sure yours had a delightful taste seeing as you’re a tea drinker.”

You giggled. “Tea drinker huh?” You sipped the drink he got you, it had a lovely vanilla taste to it. “Ooow, nice.”

“I’m glad, and yes I can tell you’re a tea drinker.” He sipped his drink. “So, how are things between you and the Captain?”

You smiled. “Good, he’s at home getting some sleep because he was out late.”

“Oh?”

You nodded. “A body, but I can’t talk much cause it’s a police matter.”

“I saw on the news, it’s not good.” He sighed. “He must have been gone all night and morning; you must have been lonely.”

“I was.” You nibbled your lip. “I’m sorry, I should head home and be with him.”

He got up with you. “I’ll walk you home.”

You sighed. “I ah, sure why not.”

Vincent walked with you down the street, it felt odd being with this guy mainly because you didn’t know him and he was acting super friendly. “Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable.”

You laughed nervously. “No, no, it’s just I mean you’re really handsome, kind, smart and talented. Plus, you’re kind of famous so, I’m not sure why you are hanging out with me.”

“I like you my dear, you’re sweet and very vocal about anything.”

You smiled. “More like stubborn.” You laughed a little and looked at yours and Levi’s apartment block. “It was nice seeing you, thank you for walking me home as well and for the cakes.”

“My pleasure…hey I’m going to be presenting some art at a big art show with others, I’d like it if you would come.”

You laughed a little. “I’d love that, but I’m not sure where to get the tickets.”

“I can bring them by at the station?”

You nodded. “Sure, I’m off at the moment, but I should be back in two weeks just drop them off then.”

“Will do, enjoy your cakes.”

You laughed and waved goodbye to him, you got upstairs and saw Levi was still on the sofa. You sighed in annoyance, you told him to sleep in bed but he’d fallen asleep on the sofa. You poured the tea you’d bought into yours and Levi’s cups, then you put the tins of tea in the cupboard and plated the cake you thought Levi would like up.

You sat on the floor, leaned over and rubbed Levi’s chest. “Hey handsome?” He sighed and rolled onto his side, he gulped and opened his eyes slightly. “You didn’t do as I asked.”

You rubbed his eyes, he frowned then hummed. “I didn’t?” He put his hand on his forehead. “I was supposed to sleep in the bed.”

“Yep.”

He looked at you. “You look beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You poked his nose. “But no distracting, I asked you to sleep in bed because I am concerned for your health.”

“I’m sorry.”

You kissed him. “It’s a good job you’re cute, I forgive you. Now sit up, drink your tea and eat your cake.”

He sat up and sighed. “But I want to cuddle you.”

You smiled. “You can after you eat cake and drink your tea.”

“Fine.” He took the plate from you, he ate his strawberry cake and hummed in delight.

You enjoyed yours, you looked out the window and saw it was raining again. “Looks like it’s a stay inside day.”

“Oh, my favourite kind of day.”

You laughed and hugged your legs and leaned against the sofa, tea in hand. “That’s because you’re stuck with me all day.”

“Exactly.”

You tapped his forehead making him blink. “Hands off, you have to sleep hun.”

“I don’t want to.”

You giggled. “You look like a kid.”

“Because you’re being mean to me.”

You got up and stretched, you cleaned the plates up and went to bed. Levi watched you with keen eyes, you smiled at him as you lay down. “Will you come to bed now?”

Levi jumped over the sofa, he ran over and dove into bed and yanked you close. You giggled as he cuddled you, he kissed your face all over and hummed. “You’re the best, I love you so much.”

You squeezed him. “I love you too, now do you want to hold me or am I holding you?”

“I’m holding you, no arguments.”

You laughed. “Sure sweetie.”

You sat down in your bath, you wiggled down and got comfy. Levi had been called out again on his break, but Erwin had promised you and him he’d extend your time off and give Levi his holidays back so the two of you could be together. You washed your hair quickly, then rested your head on the side and sighed. You missed Levi a lot, you thought these two weeks would mean you two could catch up on dates. You two didn’t need to catch up on sex, though he got tired he still was really active and had a lot of stamina. The man was passionate, loving and perfect.

You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling, all you could think about was Levi and it was driving you nuts. You bit your lip, your fingers tapping your stomach slowly moved down to your hip bone. You traced circles, you thought about it but you would have preferred Levi. You lightly touched your chest; you leaned your head to the side. “Fuck it.”

You slipped your other hand from your hipbone to your bud, you let out a shaky breath at the needed touch. You smiled as you imagined it was Levi, it always had to be him. You felt your body buzz when you pretended it was Levi’s touch, you slipped your hand lower and pushed a finger into your heat. You leaned your head back and began panting, you squeezed your chest a little.

Your thumb brushed your bud, you squeezed your toes in delight. You pulled your hand away slightly, then pressed in two fingers in. You leaned your head back more; you moaned and bit your lip. You increased your actions, because you didn’t want this to be a slow thing at all. You felt your build up very quickly, you’d been pent up in need for Levi but these past four days he’d been called out to work because of this body.

You slammed your hand on the side of the bath, you closed your eyes tightly as you felt close. You moved your hips to your actions. You panted and moaned in need; you gripped the bath edge hard as you felt you end. You heard a knock at the door, the shock and surprise sent you over the edge. You moaned as your release surged through you, you blushed hard and panted. You jumped out the bath, wrapped up and ran to the front door.

The delivery guy smiled, then he blushed when he saw you in a towel. “Wow…oh umm could you sign this for me?”

You signed the form. “Sure, thanks. You took the box from him and frowned. “I don’t remember ordering anything, but thanks for this.”

“No, thank you.”

You frowned then slammed the door in his face, you walked over to the dinning table and put the big box down. You walked back into the bathroom, emptied the bath and sighed as you poured the bath cleaner in to soak. You went into the living room, stepped over the Roomba you bought Levi as a gift.

As soon as you dropped your towel in the bedroom, Levi walked into the apartment and clicked his tongue. He was frustrated, he tried everything to get home to you as soon as possible but he kept getting delayed. However, as soon as he looked up and saw you butt naked from behind, he was no longer mad about being delayed. “Welcome home to me.”

You jumped and looked over your shoulder at Levi, you smiled at him. “Welcome home.”

He kicked his shoes off, his eyes trailed over your body as he walked closer. “This has to be the best welcome home, ever.”

You grabbed a baggy shirt. “Good.”

He ran over to you, he pulled the shirt from your hands and kissed you as he squeezed your hips in his hands. “Don’t put clothes on.”

You laughed. “Come on Levi, I’ve just had a bath.”

“You can have a shower.”

You turned around and linked your arms around his neck. “You’ve convinced me, plus I have been thinking of you in that way today.”

“Mmm lucky me.”

He lay down on the bed with you, then he kissed and nipped your neck. “Hey Levi? Can you take your clothes off maybe?”

He knelt up, your legs either side of his hips. You leaned on your forearms, you watched him with keen eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Tch, fuck it I can buy more.” He ripped his shirt open; some buttons went flying. He leaned forward and kissed you passionately, his hips grinded against yours making you moan at the friction. He frowned at you. “You’re very sensitive.”

You sat up and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his trousers. “Well I missed you.” It was true, but it was also because of what you’d just done in the bath.

Levi jumped off the bed, he pulled his trousers and boxers off before crawling back on to kiss you. You felt his need against your thigh, you wiggled to give him the hint you wanted him. Levi frowned and pulled away. “Uhh, don’t I usually?”

You dug your fingers into his hair and kissed along his jaw. “It’s fine, I took care of it in the bath.”

Levi pulled away. “You...in…without me?”

You laughed at his sad face, you rolled over onto him. “Cheer up Levi, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me after this round.”

He hummed, his hands slid up and down your thighs. “You basically made me skip a part I really enjoy.”

You smiled. “I know, I’m sorry. I can’t get used to that you know, the whole you enjoying that cause exes from my past didn’t.”

“I love it.” He let out a shaking breath as you slipped your hand onto his length, he hummed as you moved your hand up and down after. “Your exes were idiots; your body is amazing and fun to explore.”

You knelt up, moved forward towards him. “So are you.”

Levi slid his hands up your body, he pulled you closer and licked a line between your breasts. He hummed, kissed your skin then nipped across to your breast. He sucked, kissed and licked over and over. You hummed in pleasure, his other hand reached up and massaged your breast.

You slowly lowered yourself onto Levi, his mouth moved from your chest as you both moaned at the contact. You moved your legs, got comfortable then began rocking your hips. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you pulled his head away and kissed him hard. You nipped Levi’s lip, you deepened the kiss and rocked your hips more making Levi grunt.

You took Levi’s hands, you placed them on your hips but he moved them to grab your butt. He squeezed and pulled on your cute butt he loved so much. He moved you a little bit faster, both of you mewled and whined at each other at the sensation. Your body was burning, you ached for more of Levi. Every inch of you tingled, you were excited and hungry all wrapped into one.

You placed your hands-on Levi’s shoulders, then you lifted yourself up and down slowly. Levi kissed your collarbone across to the other, he turned his head and nipped your neck. He whispered your name against your skin, his whole body cried for you. Levi had long forgotten about not being able to touch, or lick your heat beforehand. His head and heart were full of you, he felt a rush through his body for you. He loved everything about you, he adored you to no end and wanted to make you his all the time.

You moved faster, your legs beginning to burn now from the movement. You didn’t care anymore, you just wanted Levi and for him to feel good. You loved his man, you wanted him to feel just as good as you do when you’re with him. You gripped his shoulders tighter; your toes curled a little as you felt an increase in pleasure. You tapped your forehead against Levi’s, you closed your eyes tightly and focused. Levi bucked his hips sharply; you cried a moan as a shooting pleasure made your body clench around him.

Levi spun you around and slammed you against the bed, he knelt up and bit and held the back of your neck. He put his arm at the back of your knee, then he held your hip and slid his hand up to hold your waist. He rocked his hips as he moved his hand, he listened and loved your moans increase to one he knew very well.

Levi bucked into you hard and fast, you arched your back in response driving Levi. He watched your chest bounce because of him, he loved how every inch of you drove him insane. He moved his hand from your neck, he gripped the sheet next to your head and moved more. You gripped Levi’s arms tightly, you could barely focus or move at all. You were right when you were in the bath, Levi was so much better and more fun at making you see stars.

Levi moved his arm from under your leg, you locked your ankles together on his lower back. He leaned on his forearms by your head. He rocked his hips slowly; you moved your head back to look at Levi. He leaned closer and kissed you, you hummed at him as you tangled your fingers in his hair as your other arm wrapped around him.

Levi rocked his hips fast; he felt your lips pulling away so you could cry out. He kept with you, he kissed you as passionately as possible. He enjoyed all the moans you had for him, how your body clenched around him as he was sending you slowly to the end. He moaned as you squeezed him over and over, you were so close but needed a push. Levi wanted you to reach or end, he was close too.

He mustered up all his stamina and pure hunger for you, he gripped the sheets hard and slammed into you as hard as fast as he could. You threw your head back, your back arched as you closed your eyes tightly. You opened your mouth to moan, but nothing came out. Levi bit down on your neck, he moaned your name and sent you over the edge. You felt a massive rush through your body, you gripped and scratched at Levi’s back. Your moan was silent, your hearing was filled with your heart beating furiously. You felt something hot within you, it felt great, like he was claiming you, but luckily you had the implant in your arm.

Levi tapped his head on the bed next to your head, he moved a few more times but your body surging with pleasure sent him over the edge. His body shook, he moaned out and gripped the bed hard as he moved a few more times before stopping. He lay on you and panted, he was so glad he came home when he did.

You hummed and rubbed his back. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.”

You laughed. “So, how was work?”

He laughed a little and leaned up. “Shit.” He sighed pulled himself out and then played with your hair. “But my day is much better now.”

You smiled. “Good.”

“Perfect timing coming home.”

You grinned. “I dunno, you coming home a little earlier would have been fun. You know, when I was all wet and naked in the bath doing something rather naughty.”

“That would have been good too.”

You smiled. “Oh, something funny happened to do with that. I was having a good time, then someone knocked at the door making me orgasm from pure surprise and fear.” You laughed. “I wrapped up in a towel and answered the door to the delivery guy, think he got a shock.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “That isn’t funny.”

You sighed. “Come on it is a little, he didn’t see me naked, you did.”

Levi got up. “Still a little mad.”

You laughed and got off the bed, you watched Levi go to the bathroom. “I wasn’t naked.” You noticed the scratches from you were bad, but then you noticed his perfect perky bum. You pulled on a big long shirt of Levi’s, you wandered over to the box on the dinning table.

He shouted from the bathroom. “Still mad, if I see that kid again, he’s dead.”

“You mad at me or the kid?”

“The kid.”

You shook your head and laughed; you opened the box to find a beautiful big box inside. You pulled it out and put it on the table, you pulled a card from the top of the box and read it out. “To the love of my life.” You said your name and noticed it was written perfectly. “You will continue to fuel me with the passion of the Gods. I long to hold you, kiss you and make love to you.” You frowned. “Oh wow.” You read the rest. “But love like ours must grow, when the time comes, I will take you for my own. Please, enjoy this gift and the many more to come. Forever and always, your love and dark angel.” You shrugged. “Odd.” You pulled the bow on the box, your opened up it up and froze. You stepped back as your eyes watered, you covered your mouth up. “L-Levi?” He walked into the bedroom, he pulled on his boxers but didn’t hear you whimper. You stumbled back and shouted louder. “LEVI!”

He ran over to you. “What’s wrong?”

You pointed to the box, he held you against him. “L-Look.”

He let go of you and cautiously walked over, his heat hammered in his chest. He looked inside and saw a severed woman’s hand inside holding a bunch of red roses, he clenched his jaw and walked over to you. “Shit.” He hugged you to his chest. “I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry.” He led you to the bed, he sat you down. “The delivery guy, tell me who he was.”

You shook your head. “It wasn’t him; it couldn’t have been.” You were in shock right now; you couldn’t believe there was a dead woman’s hand in a box in yours and Levi’s place. “I’ve never seen him before; besides I haven’t ordered anything yet since I’ve been here.”

Levi nodded and looked at the floor, he was piecing things together. “Okay, alright. I just hope it’s not what I think it is.”

You looked at Levi. “It’s her hand, isn’t it? The woman who was dumped a few days ago.”

Levi shook his head. “We don’t know that. I need to call the guys at the station, get changed and stay this end of the apartment okay?”

You nodded. “Okay…Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You hugged him. “I love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you so, so much.” He kissed your forehead, then he grabbed his phone and walked about the apartment as he made the call. “I’ll leave the door unlocked, just come in okay?” Levi unlocked the door, he walked over to the bedroom and changed. He helped you into clothes, he sat down next to you and held you as you the shock slowly faded away.

Erwin walked right into the apartment, his team went to the box but he wanted to see you and how you were doing. He knelt down, looked up at your face and sighed. “Hey beautiful, you okay?”

You nodded. “Levi’s been very comforting.”

“He doesn’t usually do this well with other victims.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Oi, shut it.”

You giggled. “Thanks Erwin, that made me feel better.”

He winked at you then looked to the door, Hange and Mike had arrived. “I’d love to stay and comfort you, but Mike is taking yours and Levi’s statement okay?”

“Okay.”

Mike walked over, he grabbed a chair in the bedroom area and sat down. “Gotta say Levi, nice apartment.” He looked at you. “Even better now it has this cute one’s touch to it.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi stop flirting with my wife.”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to make her feel better. Now, can you tell me what happened?”

You nodded. “I was in the bath.”

“Nice.”

You laughed. “I heard a knock at the door, I got out in a towel and answered the door to a delivery guy and signed for that package.”

“You recognise the guy?”

You shook your head. “Never seen him before, but as I said to Levi, I haven’t ordered anything in a long time. So, I couldn’t tell you if he’s a regular around here.”

Mike nodded and waved Hange over. “Do you have a collection of delivery guys in the area?”

Hange tapped away on her tablet. “Uuuuuh yes! Here. Any of them look familiar?”

You scrolled through them and saw the guy, you handed it to Levi. “Him.”

Levi frowned. “Yeah, he’s new here. Just do a background check, bring him in for questioning.”

Hange nodded. “Will do.”

Mike looked back at you. “So, after you signed for it?”

You sighed and ruffled your hair, you pulled away from Levi a bit but, he still held onto you. “I took the box and put it on the table.”

“Did you open it right away?”

“No, I got changed and Levi came home.”

“Then you opened it?”

You gulped. “Ah no.”

“So how long did you have the box before you opened it?”

You scratched your cheek. “twenty or thirty minutes.”

“What were you doing?”

You looked at Levi, he sighed and shook his head. “We were busy.”

Mike looked to Levi. “Doing what? I need to have a timeline.”

“I know.” Levi gave you a squeeze. “We were having sex.”

You went bright red; Mike laughed a little with a grin on his face. “Right…thirty minutes huh?”

You covered your face with your hands. “There was no foreplay.”

“Nice one Levi.” Mike nodded. “The bath?”

You nodded. “Can we move on?”

“Sorry.” Mike cleared his throat; he really shouldn’t be thinking about you naked while he was with you and his dear friend Levi. “So, after you two…”

You looked at Mike. “I umm, got changed and went to the box. Levi went to the bathroom to clean up, I opened the box and pulled out the other box.” You shivered. “I read the card first, then I pulled the bow and looked inside. I called Levi over as soon as it registered what was inside, I didn’t touch anything inside the box just the outside, the bow and the card.” You looked to Levi. “Then Levi called you.”

Mike nodded and finished his notes. “We’ll take your DNA and fingerprints from the system, so don’t worry about coming down and providing them.” He tapped his pen on his notepad. “Levi, just need your statement.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Mind if I rest?”

Mike smiled at you. “Go ahead.”

You moved away from Levi, you lay down on the bed with your back to Levi and Mike. You wanted to shut out the world, you didn’t want to see that damn box. You faded everything out, you couldn’t hear Mike and Levi anymore or your friends and colleagues.

Levi watched everyone leave, he thanked them and kept his eye on the box as they removed it. He agreed with everyone that he would keep an eye on you, he opted to stay with you in his apartment, no moving or hotel rooms because it’d just be too much for you. He also told them, if he had to go into work you had to come with him. So, now you and Levi were going to be joint at the hip with each other.

He cleaned up the apartment, set dinner to cook then made his way over to you. You were asleep on his side of the bed, probably because Levi’s scent comforted you. He sat on your side, lay down and hugged your back to his chest. He gave you a squeeze and kissed your neck.

You smiled in your light sleep state, you sighed and turned around onto your back. Levi leaned on his elbow, his head on his hand. “You okay brat? You had a nice nap?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You rolled over and grabbed his shirt, you pulled yourself closer and inhaled his scent. “I love you.”

Levi wrapped both his arms around you, he pulled you more against his chest. “I love you more than anything in the world, you’re my everything. I hate how this happened to you, that I couldn’t protect you. It kills me.”

You snuggled closer. “It’s not your fault Levi, not one bit.”

Levi rolled over onto you, he leaned down and kissed you sweetly at first then deepened the kiss. “I’ll protect you; I promise.” He kissed you again. “I talked to the team, we’re staying here together and I’m not going into work these new two weeks unless we have to. Erwin has restarted our holidays. When we go back to work, we have the same shifts and if I have to go in you have to go in and stay in my office.”

You smiled. “You sure you can cope with being with me twenty-four seven?”

“No.”

“Thought so, you’ll be annoyed and bored with me.”

He kissed you and hummed. “No, I’d be the opposite actually. I wouldn’t be able to focus, or work, or do anything. I’d constantly want to be touching you, kissing you, nipping you, sucking you, just everything. You’re just so perfect and lovely, I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

You smiled at him. “I remember when we met.” You pulled and adjusted his shirt. “I was transferred to your station, the boys who came to visit me had a little bet going on about who could date me or whatever. Some of them were horrible bets, your department of homicide were the only good guys to me. Then three days after me starting.” You laughed. “You got mad at me because I didn’t send your files to your room, but you were wrong because I brought it a new policy.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “And it’s a good policy now, but I wasn’t that mad.”

_Levi checked his desk over; he’d ask for the new girl in records to send up paperwork through Mike. However, Mike laughed at Levi and said you refused and Levi had to bring his stuck-up ass downstairs. He was mad, frustrated and wanted to face this new girl and put her in her god damn place. He stomped out of his office, Mike, Erwin and Hange giggled at him. They all knew, that as soon as Levi saw you, he wouldn’t be so pissed._

_He got downstairs, walked down the dark hall and hated the smell of the place. He slammed your door open; he paused and realised the records room was spotless and smelt sweet. He shook his head and folded his arms. “Oi idiot brat? I know you’re in here!” You frowned at your desk around the corner, you stood up slowly as this person shouted. “Who the hell do you think you are? I demanded those files, and you were such a stupid lazy brat that you said no. You are about as useful as a gnats dick!”_

_You walked around the corner, Levi gulped, his eyes widened at you in your cute shirt and skirt. You thought Levi was really good looking, cute in fact but, you were pissed because no one, and you meant no one was allowed to talk to you like that. “First off, how fucking dare you come into my work space and spout the shit you just did. Secondly, I am not lazy I have system in place that should have been followed before, but you idiot cops didn’t follow it. Thirdly, I am not stupid or an idiot. So, you better take a fucking attitude check, or I ban your ass from my office.”_

_Levi cleared his throat. “I uhh, I’m sorry.”_

_You blushed. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to apologise so quickly…well there goes my speech.” You laughed and held out your hand and introduced yourself. “I’m the new records department, coordinator I guess that’s my title, I dunno.” You smiled._

_Levi nodded. “I’m Captain Levi Ackerman of the homicide department.”_

_You sighed. “Oh shit…wow I was really rude to you.”_

_“No, no I was rude. I’m sorry for my behaviour, how about you tell me this new system.”_

_You had the cutest smile with a blush, you looked away then back at him. “Okay, yeah sure. Umm, well follow me.” You walked him to the files and case boxes. “So, you come to me and tell me the case number, you have one?”_

_“Yeah sure.” He gave you the number._

_You hummed. “That is this way.” You walked into the locked back area, you held the door open for him and went in. You walked to the end, then looked up and saw it was a high box. You moved the little stool, stepped up and reached for the box. “Ah, crap.”_

_Levi watched you almost fall back with the box, he grabbed you in time but it meant you fell into him. He was overcome by your heat, your sweet smell and the shape of your body. “I got you.”_

_He helped you down, you blushed at him and turned with the box. “Thank you, that could have been bad if I was alone.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_You giggled with nerves, you stepped down the stool and walked with him. “Could you open the door?”_

_“Sure.”_

_You walked to the sign in desk and put the box down, you grabbed the right papers and put them on the table. “So, I just need you to fill this out. I’ll fill out what files you’re taking with you, but I just need you to sign your name.” Levi leaned over you and signed his name, he noticed how close he was to you and how perfect your eyes and smile was. “Alright, that’s all done. The files are all yours, there anything else?”_

_You handed him the box, but he put it back down. “Yes, there is something.”_

_“Sure, what’s up?”_

_“I umm.” He frowned and clicked his tongue. “Tch, this is stupid. I don’t know how to do this; in fact, I’ve never done this in my life and I’m not sure what I should say or do.”_

_You smiled. “It’s okay, take your time.”_

_Levi stepped forward, he kissed you making you flinch at first, but then you relaxed into the beautiful kiss. “Do you want to go on a date some time?”_

_“Yes.” You laughed and nodded. “I would love to, umm but most people don’t kiss people they just met and then ask them out.”_

_“Shit, sorry.”_

_You pulled Levi closer by his tie, then you kissed him and hummed. “But I liked it a lot.” You let him go with a blush._

_Levi nodded and gave you a tiny smile, he couldn’t believe that someone he’d just met had made him smile when others he’d known for years couldn’t. “Me too.”_

_You stepped back. “So umm, I hope you there’s some files missing in there.”_

_“Why?”_

_You blushed. “Ah, because it’d mean you’d need to come down here again? Sorry, that was a stupid attempt to flirt.”_

_Levi blushed. “Oh, sorry I’m an idiot. Tch, I’m just not used to this. I’ve umm never…try again.”_

_You smiled and laughed a little. “So, umm a lot of the files are kept up high and I might need help getting them down some times. Oh, and it gets pretty lonely down here, so the company would be good.” You pointed to your little area. “I also have some really good tea here.”_

_Levi nodded. “Well, I’ll come down and help you with the files some time. I’ll check on you too, make sure this place is up to my cleaning standards and we can have some tea after.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Great.”_

_You pointed to the box. “You should take that box and look at it, right?”_

_“Oh yeah.” He picked up the box, he walked to the door then stopped, he turned and looked at you. “I ah will let you know when I’ve set that date up.”_

_“I look forward to it.”_

_“Bye.”_

_You waved to him with a cute blush. “Bye.”_


	3. Chapter 3

You nibbled your nail as you sat in Levi’s office, he was out getting results from the box in your apartment. You looked up as he walked in, papers in his hands. “So?” He looked to you as you spoke. “What do the tests say?”

He crouched in front of you. “Good news, the hand was not human.” You sighed. “It was a really good recreation.”

You flopped onto your side on the sofa. “Thank god, does this mean I can be by myself?”

He nodded. “Yes, but it also means someone’s playing a sick prank on us. Tch, damn the Ackerman name.”

You reached out and touched his face. “Don’t be mean about your name, it’s mine too.”

He kissed your palm. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

He moved a little closer, then placed his hand on your head. “How you feeling anyway?”

You hummed. “Okay, little moody, emotional and feeling a bit sick.”

He leaned closer and kissed your forehead. “For how long?”

“Few weeks. Might be my implant in my arm, think it’s due for a change.”

“I can book you in?”

You shook your head. “I have to wait for a call from them.” You sat up and stretched. “Can I go home hun?”

He hummed. “Sick of me already are you?”

You smiled and cupped his face, then kissed him. “I love you more than anything, you know that, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “Alright, you can go home beautiful. I’ll be home later at half four, then it’s me and you for those two weeks I told you about.”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You stood up and hugged Levi. “Love you so much, see you around.” You let him go then waved to him and left. You walked through the street and bumped into Vincent outside a studio. “Well hello Mr Vain.”

He turned to you and smiled, like he’d just seen something amazing. “Mrs Ackerman, hello. How are you?”

You shrugged. “Good, I’m good. I had a bit of a scare the other day. A box was sent to my home, inside was a hand that looked almost human, but it was actually a well-made fake holding roses with a love letter. Thought it was human.”

“I’m so sorry you went through that. It must have been horrible.”

You sighed and nodded. “Yes, but the roses were lovely.”

He smiled at you, at least you loved the roses he got you, but it seems you felt a little sick at his fake hand, he needed to not try anything like that in the future. “Well, at least there’s a plus my darling, right?”

You nodded and heard your phone ringing. “Oh, sorry. Do you mind if I get this?”

He shook his head. “Not at all, go ahead and answer. I’ll wait.”

You smiled and saw it was the doctor. “Hello?”

“Mrs Ackerman?”

“Speaking.”

They sighed. “Oh good, so umm…we’d like to apologise to you about something.”

You frowned and looked to Vincent. “Apologise? What for?”

Vincent looked worried for you, but the doctor on the phone carried on. “Well it seems, the nurse didn’t get the updates on your information correct. The implant in your arm? It was due to be change over two months ago, it’s out of date and hasn’t been working for two months. I’m so sorry we haven’t called you to let you know about having a new one. Do you want me to book you in for a new one?”

You hugged yourself with one arm. “I umm…” You remembered all the many times you and Levi had sex, a few times without him wearing a condom. You gulped when you remembered that you’d been feeling different recently. “Can I call you back?”

“Sure Mrs Ackerman, and sorry again.”

“It’s fine. Bye.” You ended the call and looked up at Vincent. “Umm.”

He stepped closer. “Everything alright?” You welled up. “Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

You wiped your tears. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just umm…the doctor has just told me my implant hasn’t worked for two months and well, I’ve been feeling different for about two or three weeks now…me and Levi have, you know, done it without him having protection because I have the implant.” You rubbed your tears more. “I might be pregnant…”

His eyes widened in delight, he loved the idea of you having a child, Vincent knew you’d make a beautiful child, you’d look divine. “What wonderful news…why are you sad though?”

You nibbled your lip. “I haven’t had the talk with him yet, I don’t know if Levi wants kids. I’m scared, because he’s never mentioned it before and I would love children.” You sighed. “I shouldn’t get so worked up about it, I rarely cry at things and this could just be my hormones from the implant not working.”

He stepped right up to you. “I hope this isn’t too far as we don’t know each other, but could I hug you?”

You nodded and hugged him. “Thank you.” You pulled away and sighed. “I guess I should go buy some tests huh? I’ll see you another time.”

He held his hand up. “Oh, one moment.” He went inside, then came back out. “Two tickets for my show. I hope to see you there and hear news of if it’s a positive or not.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You walked away and went to the shop, you bought test, maybe more than you really needed. You looked up at the lady behind checkout. “Just to be sure, you know?”

She smiled. “It’s okay, good luck.”

You smiled at her and went home. You drank a lot of water, tones of it and began pacing and waiting for the urge to pee to come. You decided to open all the boxes, then line up the tests in a row so you could grab and pee on them quickly. You felt the need, but waiting until you were bursting, then you sat and followed the instructions. You put the caps on all six, then waited a while for them. You looked at the first and saw positive, then the next and next and next, all of them were positive. You covered your mouth with your hand, you were so happy, but you were so scared at what Levi would say. You got up with the tests, then walked into the main room and sat on the bed.

Levi walked un with a bag in hand. “So, as a way to say sorry for being at work today and to celebrate that the hand was not real. I bought a bottle of wine, some nice dinner and a dessert for us.” He looked up at you and saw your sombre look, the redness under your eyes. He called your name and put his bag down. “What’s wrong?”

You rubbed your tears. “We need to talk.”

He looked terrified at you. “No…no…I’m sorry, he walked over and dropped to his knees. I’m so sorry whatever I’ve done, please don’t leave me, don’t divorce me. I love you.”

You shook your head. “Oh Levi, no that’s not what I’m talking about. I’d never divorce you; I promise. It’s something else.” You held up a pregnancy test as the others sat next to you. “Levi…I got a call today from the doctor.”

“You’re sick?”

You shook your head and sighed. “Levi.”

He blushed. “Sorry, sorry, I should let you speak.”

You gulped. “The doctor said that the nurse messed up and my implant hasn’t been working for two months, so me being all strange for two to three weeks made me curious.” You picked up all the test, then handed them to Levi. “Levi, I’m pregnant.” He took them from you and looked at them. You welled up and cried. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that it wasn’t working. I’m sorry.” You wiped your tears. “We haven’t even talked about kids yet, hell, I don’t even know if you want a family with me.” You sniffed and tried to control yourself. “It’s too late for the morning after pill, so if you don’t want this kid, we can go to the clinic and…and…and…”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re really pregnant?”

You nodded. “I took six tests, all are positive. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He smiled. “You’re pregnant…I’m going to be a dad!” He hugged you tightly. “Please can we keep them? Please?”

You nodded and started crying hard. “I thought…I thought…I thought you didn’t want any.”

He wiped your tears away. “Of course I do with you, I’ve never thought of kids before, but when I saw you holding a survivors baby at the station I knew I wanted kids.”

You sniffed. “I held that baby so long ago…why didn’t you say you wanted kids?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, you know me brat. I can’t speak much, I’m as bad as not being able to shit for a month.”

You laughed a little. “Levi, you should have said that years ago, we don’t have secrets remember?”

He flopped his head onto your lap. “I know, but I was shy and embarrassed that I wanted a baby with you so early on.” He sighed. “I’m so happy though.” He hugged you close and kissed your tummy. “A baby, a real baby and it’s ours.”

You nodded and played with his hair. “Yes, a real baby and it’s ours. So, you really want this baby?”

He looked up at you and nodded. “I do, more than anything in this world.”

You giggled and smiled through your tears. “Oh, thank goodness.”

He leaned up and hugged you tightly. “We’ll need to move. This is exciting. When can we go baby shopping?”

You put your hand on his mouth. “Slow down Levi, I’m a little emotional right now. I thought we were going to have a serious talk and now it’s the opposite, you’re on cloud nine. Can we just...I dunno chill so I can process your reaction?”

He nodded. “Of course, then we can plan.” He looked over to his bag. “So much for the wine, I’ll have to put it away and save it for when you’ve had the little one.”

You smiled. “Or, you could give it to our friends as a guess what!? We’re having a baby!”

His eyes widened. “Great idea, wonderful actually.” He got up and began busying himself in the kitchen, then stopped. “Ah, you can’t drink tea anymore…do you want juice?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

He hummed. “I have to buy some baby books…”

“Levi.”

He walked over and gave you your drink. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just…I’m so happy.”

You drank your juice and nodded. “Mmm…I’m glad.”

He sat next to you and played with your hair. “You cried a lot about this. I haven’t seen you cry this much, the only thing that came close was when I told you one of the police dogs died.”

You welled up. “Poor puppy…”

He hugged you with one arm and kissed the top of your head. “He was old you big softy.”

You sniffed. “But…but…but officer puddles was the best pooch ever.”

He kissed your cheek. “He was.” He smiled at you. “You’re a little emotional, aren’t you?”

You rubbed your tears. “It’s the baby.” You cleared your throat and sipped your drink. “I need to call the doctor and have the implant taken out.”

“You do. We also need to book for a check-up and a scan.” He gasped. “We need to pick a name too.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

“Sorry, sorry, I did it again…but Evan is a great name for a boy.”

You sighed, then nodded. “You’re right, it is. Kuchel for a girl.”

He squeezed you. “Thank you.”

“Well, your mum was beautiful and perfect, so our daughter would be too.”

“She would.” He kissed your neck, then your cheek. He leaned up and nipped your earlobe. “So, wanna celebrate?”

You smiled at him and kissed him. “I need to drink my juice.”

He hummed. “You taste fruity.”

You squeezed his cheeks with one hand. “It’s the juice, which I need to drink because I cried loads, I need liquid.”

He hummed. “Dinner…I need to feed you and then we can celebrate, right?”

You nodded. “You’re really cute you know.”

He cupped the side of your face and affectionately rubbed thumb on your cheek. “You’re cuter.” He kissed your forehead, then got up. “I did buy a nice dinner, dessert is a lovely chocolate lava cake. I’ll have to check if you can eat everything.”

You smiled and picked up the tests. “Which bin do you want these in?”

He pointed, then grabbed one from you. “We’re keeping one, okay? I want to start a baby box. So, I’m going to take pictures of you each step, and the progress as well, even the scans.”

You dropped the others in the bin. “Alright, do you want to use a shoebox?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m going to buy a nice box for us.”

You sniffed the last of your tears. “You’re so good to me.”

“I just love you, that’s all.” He hummed a little tune to himself; he really was happy. “Oh Shit, we’ll need a new place, this is not a place for a baby.”

You hugged Levi from behind, then kissed his shoulder loads. “I love you Levi, I really do love you with all my heart and soul.”

Levi smiled and placed his hand on yours. “I love you too, you know I do. I’d kill for you. Me and you forever, remember?”

You smiled and leaned the side of your head against his back, then closed your eyes and hummed. “Evan or Kuchel…it’s perfect.”

You sat in the doctor’s office with Levi, he was reading a little pamphlet about pregnancy as you both waited for results from your test. You looked over at Levi, then frowned. “What are you doing?”

He hummed and looked up at you. “Reading up. I want you to be as happy and as comfortable as possible when having our baby.” He pulled out his work phone, pressed to ignore, then put it back in his pocket. “You are my life, you’re the most important thing to me.”

You smiled and held his hand. “You are going to be a nightmare during labour, I just know it.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I’ve read the pain will be bad.”

“Temporary honey.” You kissed the back of Levi’s hand. You looked up, then smiled at the doctor. “Hello.”

She smiled and walked over and sat down. “Hello Mr and Mrs Ackerman. I have your results here, once I give them, we’ll take the implant out your arm, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

She opened her file and looked it over, then smiled. “Well, congratulations is in order. You are expecting. Looks like you are six weeks along, that’s two and a half months. So, in six more weeks you can have your first scan.”

Levi kissed your hand loads. “This is amazing news.”

You giggled. “It’s perfect.”

She smiled. “I’m glad.” She stood up and fixed up the bed. “Now, I just need you to lie down on here and I’ll get that implant out.”

You walked over and lay on the bed and got comfy. “Thank you doctor.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. You know, they should have really contacted you sooner about the implant.”

You watched her get to work, the whole thing didn’t bother you but you knew Levi was upset about this. Levi didn’t like you getting the implant too much, mainly because it involved you getting cut to put it in. Levi was very protective of you, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to you that was bad, that you were happy and safe. You think he worried too much. As your thoughts race, the doctor finished up. You looked down, then up and smiled. “Thank you.”

She stepped back. “Will you be having it again after your first?”

Levi stood up. “She won’t.”

You sat up and giggled. “He doesn’t like that it involves me getting cut.”

The doctor smiled. “Bless. Well, there are other means of contraception and we can discuss that when you come back to us after your baby.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“I will book you in for a few baby sessions in here. I recommend a few books, and I will also get you a list of foods you can’t eat.” She grabbed some papers, then handed them to Levi. “Your husband seems like the one who’ll read it all and be very protective.”

You giggled. “You got that right.”

Levi pouted. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.”

The doctor laughed. “Not at all.” She handed over the appointment card to him. “There you go. Call me if there is anything wrong.”

Levi stood up and held your hand. “Thank you for your time doctor.”

She shook his hand, then yours. “Have a nice day both of you.”

Levi pulled you along and let out a long sigh, he pulled his phone out then frowned as someone called him. “Tch, hate being a Captain sometimes. I told them I was on holiday, I told them I was at the doctors today, I told them to leave me alone today.” He groaned. “More annoying than not being able to shit.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Want to go to the bookstore and buy baby books?”

His eyes lit up. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really. I mean, it’s official now that we’re going to be parents.”

He smiled a little. “Dad.”

You kissed his neck and jawline loads. “You’re so handsome.”

He looked down at you. “Am I now?”

You nodded and purred at him. “Just want to eat you and snuggle with you. My big bad protective alpha wolf.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Always. Now let’s get those books.” He pulled you along to his car, then he drove you to the shops. “I’m going to get the books first, then I want to spoil you.”

You walked with him. “I don’t need spoiling.”

“You do, you’re looking after life and letting it grow for nine months. It’s amazing.”

You kissed the back of his hand loads. “I love you, you big goofball.”

He frowned. “Tch, how am I a goofball?”

“You just are and I love you for it.” You let go of his hand, then pushed him into the bookstore. You hugged him from behind, then squeezed as he looked at the baby books. “Pick any you like, just don’t go over the top like you do.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

He pouted and groaned. “I don’t, I just care.”

You kissed his back loads, then squeezed his pecs. “You do my lovely husband, you care so, so much about me and it’s sweet. I’m just joking around, messing with you.”

He sighed. “I should have known you were. I’ve been with you long enough to notice. You shouldn’t be so mean to me.”

You rubbed his chest. “I’m sorry, please forgive me Captain Ackerman. I’ll be a good girl, I swear.”

He turned around, then snarled and nipped your neck making you squeal and giggle. “Using that tone with me? Tch, cheeky little brat. Should punish you.”

“Please do.”

He pulled you against his chest and sighed. “Stay there and stay quiet, you’re driving me insane and I need to focus.”

You smiled, then nuzzled against his chest and sighed. You loved how he smelt, it was just so soothing and calming to you. You listened to his heart beating, he was getting a little nervous by your actions, which was sweet he still reacted that way after all this time. You never thought you were pretty, but Levi made you feel like you were. You never thought you were sexy, but Levi made you feel you were. Levi just made you feel so good about yourself; he was like your own therapy body pillow that loved you with everything he had. Levi was enjoying you holding him right now, because he also loved the way you smelt. Everything he did for you mentally, you did it for him. Levi never really understood why women liked him, in fact, he thought he wasn’t attractive and yet you came along into his life and just were instant jelly around him.

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “You have everything?”

He looked down at you. “I do, but I am enjoying this cuddle.”

“Well, I can do this at home with you.”

He sighed. “But I need to spoil you.” He kissed your forehead and hummed in thought. “Spoil you, that’s my choice and then we will cuddle at home.”

You nodded and let him go. “Sure. I’m going to wait outside for you, I need some fresh air.”

“You feeling okay?”

You smiled. “I’m great, don’t panic. I just need some air is all, feel a tad sick.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ll be right out to you.”

You waved to him. “I know.” You walked outside, then breathed in as the sickness washed over you and a rush of emotions. You waved air at yourself, then hummed as you felt really emotional. “Oooh, no not now.”

Levi called your name and played with your hair. “Everything okay?”

You nodded and sniffed. “Sorry, just got all sad for no reason. Uggh, damn these hormones.”

He hugged you, then led you down the street. “I think a hot cup of tea and some cake is needed.”

You smiled. “Yes, but I can’t have too much because I’ll get fat.”

“You are not fat.” He put his arm around you and pulled you against him. “I’ve told you time and time again, you are perfect. I love every inch of you and you are amazing to cuddle. Eat anything you want. Besides, you need to get used to eating more because of the baby.”

You pouted and sighed. “Yeah…you’re right…you’re always right.”

He kissed your cheek. “That’s because I think the world of you brat. Now you will eat cake and you will love it, understood?”

You giggled. “Yes Captain!”

“Tch, brat.” He pulled you into the café, then pulled your seat out for you. “Remember, you can eat anything.”

You smiled and got comfy. “What about tea? I thought I shouldn’t drink it.”

He sat down and looked through his pamphlet. “Hmm…lemonade?”

You giggled. “Pink please.”

He nodded. “Got it and chocolate cake?”

You gasped. “Please, I’m guessing you are having lemon.”

He got up. “Always. I’ll put the order in and you sit and look pretty.”

You hummed a laugh, then leaned on the table and sighed. You looked around the café, then noticed Vincent on a date with a pretty woman. You smiled and waved at him when he noticed you, so he waved back. He put his hand up to his date, then walked over to you and said your name. You giggled. “Hi Vincent, how are you?”

He bowed and kissed your hand. “Perfect now I’ve seen you.”

“Charmer.”

He pulled a chair over and sat. “Always. So, how are you feeling? Last I saw you; you were ever so upset.”

You smiled. “I have great news.”

“Oh?”

You blushed and looked to Levi as he sat down. “We’re going to be having a baby.”

Vincent sat back and gasped, he was so elated that you were going to be a mother, but in his eyes, it was a shame that Levi of all people was the father. Vincent wanted to be the father. “Congratulations! Oh, I just know your baby will be so beautiful, just like their mother.”

Levi reached over and held your hand. “You’re right, they’ll be so beautiful.”

You laughed. “Come on guys, I’m not that great. Besides, I hope they look more like their dad, because you’re so handsome Levi.”

Vincent gave a strained smile, then shuffled closer to you. “So, baby names.”

You hummed. “Well, we’ve decided on Evan for a boy or Kuchel for a girl. Kuchel is important to Levi and we both just like the name Evan.”

He hummed and nodded. “Both are such beautiful names. Perfect! Truly perfect.”

Levi cleared his throat. “You’re date?”

Vincent looked to Levi. “Hmm? Oh! Yes, how rude of me. I was so distracted by this wonderful creature I forgot about my date.” He stood up, bowed and kissed your hand. “Until we meet again.”

You waved as he left. “Nice seeing him.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Tch, eye fuck my wife why don’t you?”

You looked to Levi. “Something wrong?”

He ruffled his hair. “Tch, sorry. I know you’re friends with him, but it’s obvious to me he wants to screw your brains out.”

You smiled at Levi. “Well that may be, but there’s only one person in this world I want to screw my brains out and that’s you.”

Levi choked on his tea, then coughed. “Tch, damn brat. I’m going to get you tonight for that.”

You nibbled your lip. “Good. Can’t wait.”

You frowned at the file you were checking, then checked the list and sighed. Yet again the lady who was covering for you had messed up while you were gone, so she’d called you in to fix her mess while crying. You organised everything again, then picked the file up and placed it back. “Right, that should be it Hannah, but please follow the system I have and don’t let the cops in there, they just mess it up.”

She bowed and blew her nose. “So, so sorry!”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not I called you in when you were supposed to be on holiday!”

“Well, I needed to pop in to see my friends anyways.” You looked to the door to see Levi had come down to get you. “Anyway Hannah, I have to go and see the others now. Remember, follow the guide and don’t let the cops past the mark.”

She nodded. “G-Got it!”

You waved to her, then walked out with Levi. “Right, let’s break the news to them lot upstairs.”

Levi stood in the lift and clicked his tongue. “Tch, I swear that girl is about as useful as a gnats dick. Before we were together and you took time off, I hated it. Mainly because I missed you, but also because you were so good at your job.”

You smiled. “Thank you, and you’re right she is a bit useless.” You sighed. “But, it’s up to Erwin to hire someone else.”

“Doubt that will happen, the guys too nice sometimes.”

You hummed. “And you’re too mean.”

“I’m not mean, just honest.”

You lightly patted his cheek. “You could do with being a bit nicer to Hange.”

“Tch, but she’s so messy.”

“I get that, I do honey, but she’s your friend. If you keep being mean you’ll push her away.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I know, I’m trying.”

You kissed him. “I love you so much.”

He hummed. “Love you too.” He looked up and sighed. “We’re here.” He walked out and sighed. “I’ll tell them, then I’ll protect you from their need to hug you loads.” He came to a stop. “Tch, oi!?” Everyone stopped and looked to you and Levi. “We have something to tell you all, but I need you to remain calm or I start breaking bones.”

You giggled. “He doesn’t mean that.”

Levi sighed. “Anyway…I wanted you all to know that, some changes will be happening over the next few months and my lovely wife here will be going on leave.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Why Captain? What’s happened?”

Erwin walked over. “Something wrong?”

Levi looked to you and loved your smile. “No, everything is just perfect. We’re going to be having a baby.” Everyone cheered loudly, so Levi pulled you close and protected you. “Don’t overwhelm her, alright?”

Erwin shook Levi’s hand, then hugged you. “Congratulations you two, I can’t wait to meet the little one.”

Hange shot right over. “BABY!” She hugged you and giggled, then hugged Levi, but he shoved her away. “Ah! When is the bundle of joy due?”

You placed your hand on your tummy. “Well, I am one and a half months along right now.”

Mike walked over and sniffed. “You are starting to smell like a mother.”

You gasped and sniffed your clothes. “That bad?”

He shook his head. “It’s a wonderful smell.”

You blushed. “Oh, good.” You got congratulated one by one, but you felt a little unwell part way through. You squeezed Levi’s arm. “I’m going to your office; I need your bathroom.”

He frowned. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’m fine, just umm…sickness is all.”

“I can come with.”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t want you to see me like that. I’ll be back.” You hurried to his office, then went to his bathroom in there. You sat on the floor, then just threw up for a bit. You sat back for a bit, then groaned. You closed your eyes, then tried to focus on anything other than wanting to be sick again. You closed the toilet, then leaned on it and closed your eyes again and had a mini nap. You woke up when you felt a soft touch on your hair and Levi saying your name sweetly. You opened your eyes and smiled. “Hey Levi.”

He kissed your cheek. “Hey, you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, sorry I just got tired after being sick.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

You sat up and sighed. “I feel so gross.”

“Well, the books say that the sickness if normal and it will go with time.” He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “You’ll make it through, I know it. You’re strong and I’m here with you. Anything you need? Just let me know.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He pulled away. “You shouldn’t sit on the floor, come on, let’s get you to the sofa.” He helped you to your feet and guided you to the sofa in his office. “Just sit and I’ll get you something to drink.”

You nodded, then stared at your hands on your lap shaking a little. You looked up as Hange walked in first followed by Levi. You smiled at her. “Hey Hange.”

She sat next to you, then handed you a glass of orange juice and some meds. “These should make you feel much better.”

You took them, then downed the meds. “Thanks, I really appreciate this.”

She put her arm around you and hugged you. “Such a brave and cute wife you have Levi.”

Levi nodded. “I know. I’m lucky to have her.”

You shook your head and welled up. “No, I’m lucky.”

Hange hushed you and wiped your tears. “It’s okay, breathe.”

You sniffed and rubbed your tears. “Sorry.”

Levi sat the other side of you. “Don’t be, it’s all okay.”

You smiled and sipped more of your juice, then hummed in delight. “I should stop saying sorry, huh? It’s a bad habit I guess.”

“It makes you; you and I love you.”

Hange held your hand. “We all love you for you. Now drink up kiddo, go home and have a nice nap.”

You nodded and drank more juice. “Oh, umm do you and the others want to come over for dinner soon? I feel bad that today I ended the whole party because of being ill.”

Hange nodded. “I’d love to, that’s if it’s okay with Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Sure, Erwin and Mike can come over with you and we’ll have a nice dinner. No drinks though, I’m not drinking now because the wife can’t.”

“Got it.”

“I’ll contact you when it’s happening.” He watched Hange get up, then he followed her and stopped her. “Tch, oi shitty glasses?”

She looked to him. “Yeah?”

“Tch…thanks for this, for helping her. I umm…I appreciate it.”

She smiled. “I’ll do anything for you two, because you’re both my best friends. Anyway, get her home to rest and then let me know when that dinner is. I eat a lot by the way.”

You laughed. “Got it.” You waved to her, then sighed as Levi closed the door and sat next to you. “Sorry I invited her out the blue, but.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, it’ll be nice to have them over to celebrate us starting a family.” He pulled you close and kissed your head. “Now drink up and we’ll head home, okay? Plenty of rest.”

You smiled. “Yes Levi, love you.”

He kissed your temple loads. “Love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

You lay with your head on Levi’s lap as you napped away and he looked on his phone at new houses. Levi was playing with your hair for a bit, then he stopped and moved his hand down your body to your tummy. He ran circles on your tummy and smiled. “My little baby.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m just really happy that we’re having a baby.”

You hummed a laugh. “Really?”

“Yes, I really can’t wait to be a dad…” He hummed and smiled to himself. “Oh, so do you want more kids? I’d like more than one.”

You sat up sideways on his lap, then put your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I do, but let us be parents of one first, okay?”

He nodded and squeezed you. “Yes.” He hummed and rocked you a little. “So, I’ve been looking at homes and I’ve found a few for us to look at.” He frowned. “Do you want a pool or not?” You went to speak, but he wouldn’t let you. “Actually, I’ll say yes to the pool because you deserve one.”

You covered Levi’s mouth with your hand. “Focus Levi, focus. I don’t want us to have a house that we can just about afford. I mean, children are expensive.”

“I know, and I’ve thought that over and put that into consideration for the homes. We can still have a pool.”

You shook your head. “You are such a sweetheart.” You kissed him and hummed. “I love you.”

He growled at you and lay you down on the sofa. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He smiled and kissed your neck loads. “How about we practice making a kid again?”

You laughed. “I’d love to, but be gentle with me I’m a bit fragile at the moment.”

He kissed you as he ran his hand down your body, he was so happy that you were just in one of his shirts and underwear, because it meant he could do so many things to you. He kissed your neck and cheek loads as he pushed his fingers past the band of your underwear to your bud. You arched your back, then moaned as he ran his fingers over your bundle of nerves. You gripped at Levi and whined at him; he was always so skilled with his fingers. He tilted your head to make you look at him, he locked eyes with you and rubbed his thumb over your cheek to sooth you. You nibbled your lip and hummed, he looked so perfect in your eyes and you could see the love, passion, obsession and desire in his eye. You couldn’t believe this man touching you so perfectly was going to be the father to your kid, it just made your heart swell in happiness.

Levi captured your lips in a passionate kiss, then he moved his fingers a little faster. You squeezed your toes tightly, wiggled more and gripped at Levi’s back. You felt yourself melting under him, it was pure heaven and this man just knew how to touch you. He moved a little bit faster, so now your legs were shaking. You mewled and felt your walls shaking around you, then the snap happened. You cried out into the kiss, then moaned as you felt he heat rush over you. You smiled and hummed as you began to relax into the sofa. Levi pulled from your lips, then kissed your face all over, then nipped at your neck. He kept moving his fingers, just to make sure you got every last bit of pleasure that he could offer to you. He was just worshipping and adoring your body for everything it was. Levi saw you in a light that you never saw yourself it, to him, you were like some perfect being, just his world.

He pulled his fingers from you, then licked them clean and hummed. “Perfect.”

You blushed hard. “Leviii.”

He kissed you. “Don’t moan when I’m right.”

“Shut up.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He knelt up between your legs, then pulled his shirt off and threw it. “You sure you want to keep going?”

You pulled your shirt off. “Yes.” Then you undid your bra. “I really do.” You stopped yourself for a moment and gulped. “Umm…Levi?”

He threw his bottoms and paused as he held yours. “Yeah?”

“You won’t mind that I’ll get stretch marks, right?” You gulped. “Or maybe I’ll feel different down there…” You looked away from him. “I won’t be the same after a kid, I just know it.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “You’ll be perfect, you will always be perfect to me.”

You smiled. “Really?”

“Really.” He squeezed your waist. “You really are that concerned about your body changing?”

You pouted a little and nodded. “I don’t want you to stop loving me.”

He saw your welling up. He rubbed your tears away and hushed you. “It’s okay sweetheart, I’d never stop loving you. You are my perfect wife who I love and adore with everything I have. You and me always, okay? No matter what you say, you are never going to get rid of me.” He leaned closer and kissed your neck making you giggle. “I’m stuck to you. I’m like a shit that won’t come.”

You snorted a laugh. “Charming as ever honey.”

He lay against you and kissed you loads. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too, sorry for crying…I’m such a silly sausage.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s your emotions, it’s normal. Plus, you are such a softie. It’s so cute.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“You okay now? Or do you need hugs and kisses? Tell me what you need.”

You nipped your lip and hummed. “I need you to take my underwear off.”

He growled at you. “Yes Mrs Ackerman.” He slipped them off and threw them across the room. “Anything for you.”

You laughed. “I’m not going to find them, am I?”

He shook his head. “No.”

You knelt up and threw yourself at Levi and kissed him, your fingers were tangled in his hair. You smiled a little when you felt how much Levi wanted you. Levi shifted his legs and sat back and moved your legs and pulled you onto him. You gasped and moaned as Levi pressed into your heat. He kissed your chest and neck all over as he slowly moved you up and down on him. You gripped his back, then tangled your fingers in his hair and rocked against him. You pulled his head back, then kissed him as passionately as possible. You loved this man with every fibre in your body, he was perfect and sweet to you. Everywhere he touched, kissed or nipped was just pure blissful pleasure. The way he moved within you; it was just perfection. Your legs shook with every movement from Levi and you, it was always so good to be with him. You held back on your feelings your baby was causing, because you didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment with Levi. All you knew was you wanted to keep doing this with Levi, because you wouldn’t be able to do this once you have your baby.

You gripped Levi’s shoulders, then moved a little faster on him. You smiled at him as he looked at you with pure delight in his eyes. You raked your nails down his skin and panted. Levi was pressing against the right spot within you, but wasn’t hitting it perfectly. You were making sure he wasn’t, because you wanted this moment to last for as long as possible. However, your body had other ideas. You arched your back and curled your toes as you felt a buzzing within you starting. Just Levi touching you had put you on edge, now he was touching you so perfectly and moving against you that your walls were just going to collapse again. You hummed and tried to focus, but Levi started telling you sweet nothings that he knew set you on edge. He nipped and sucked at your neck, then ran his hands down your body and gripped your bum. He squeezed you and moved a little faster with you to make you cry out in pleasure. He angled your hips a little, then thrust hard and brought you down on him so he hit the right spot within you over and over.

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s, then moaned and gasped with him. Levi smiled at you, then snapped his hips as you cried out in pleasure. You shivered as you felt heaven rush through you. You wrapped your arms around him and felt your body melt in his arms. Levi lifted you up, then lay you back on the sofa. He knelt up and looked down at you, he just loved seeing how pretty you were and all his. He knew you liked this position for a bit, mainly so you could admire his body that you loved so much. He was right, because as he started rocking his hips and held your hips your eyes were scanning his muscle-bound chest. Levi was just perfection in your eyes, just so handsome and wonderful. You still to this day couldn’t believe that you were married to Levi, that he was all yours. He looked like a rough guy, but he was so delicate and gentle with you that it made your heart throb. You gripped his wrists, then smiled at Levi and arched your back a little, you just felt like pure pleasurable mush in his hands.

Levi gripped Your waist more, then rocked faster against you. You wiggled and moved under him, as your body wanted to get away from the pleasure, but you wanted it so badly. He leaned over you and held the arm of the sofa as he kept moving. Levi moved his hand from your hip, then ran circles over your bud. You squeaked and moaned at Levi; your body squeezed around him in pure delight. You gripped the sofa tightly, then gasped and panted in pure bliss. The man knew how to move and work you body to pure euphoria. He gazed down at you and watched your chest bounce, then he gazed up to your face to see just the pure love and happiness you were feeling. You reached up as your body rocked on the sofa, then you cupped the side of Levi’s face with one hand. You pulled him down, then kissed him. You nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. The sweet and passionate kiss fuelled Levi. He moved faster and harder, his fingers a little rougher on your bud. You just shivered in delight, you just kept kissing Levi as you felt your build up again.

Levi growled at you and got a little possessive with you; he was going to get worse the more you showed that you were having a baby. As soon as you thought about Levi holding a baby in his arms, you felt the coil in you snap. You dragged your nails over his skin, then panted and sighed in delight as you bucked, twitched and shivered. Levi let go of the arm of the sofa, then pressed his body against yours, he wanted to feel you now, all of you. He wanted to feel your warm and perfect body rub against his. You wrapped your weak arms around Levi, then tangled your fingers lightly in his hair. Levi slid his arms around you, then held you as he moved slowly and passionately. He wanted you to know, needed you to know just how much he loved and adored you, how much you meant to him. He began kissing your face all over delicately, the kisses being long and sweet. He smiled as you hummed and mewled in approval, you just loved it when he doted on you.

You massaged Levi’s scalp, you just wanted him to feel as good as you did. However, Levi always felt good when he was with you, your body was just perfection and the little noises you made. The man had no words to describe how much you meant to him, or how pretty you were. He just adored you with everything he had and he couldn’t get over that you and him were having a baby. He kissed you sweetly and made your heart skip a beat. You smiled and moved your head a little so he could deepen the kiss, you let him take full control of you. You locked your legs around his hips, then rocked with his movements. You whined and hummed a little at him. You moved your hand down his body to his perky bum, then you squeezed making him buck hard against you. You cried at the sudden surge of pleasure, then you squeezed his bum again to make him buck just as hard. Levi figured out what you were doing, then rocked against you nice and hard just like you wanted. He was a little worried about hurting you because now you were more delicate in his eyes, but you weren’t at all.

You pulled from his lips, then kissed along his cheek to his ear. You panted against his ear, then hummed and moaned at him. Levi shivered at the noises you were making; it was just music to his ears. He loved all the noises you made, the whimpers, mewls, moans and pants. He moved a little faster just to hear more from you. He could feel you were close again; he was also close and wanted to make sure you felt pure bliss before he did. Levi whispered to you, he told you how much he loved you, how perfect and sweet you were. You squeezed him and gripped his body as he pushed you closer and closer to another end. Your legs were shaking, you felt heat within you bubble away and get stronger and stronger. Levi’s body was rubbing against your bud, but also driving your legs up with every grind of his hips. He tapped his forehead against your, then told you over and over he loved you. You welled up and whimpered at him, then you felt the snap in your body. You cried and whined at him as you felt a wonderful and sweet surge of pleasure go through you. You felt so loved, so very loved by this man that your body shook with euphoria.

Levi bucked a few more times, but your body gripping his was too much. He pressed hard into you and felt his release, he bucked hard into you a few times, then lay against you and panted. He kissed your cheek sweetly, then hummed with a smile. “I love you.”

You smiled and rubbed his back. “I love you.”

He pulled his head away from you and looked down at you. “So beautiful.”

You giggled and patted his cheek. “Handsome.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “Mmm, want to eat you all up.” He pulled from you, then hurried to the bathroom. “But I must clean first.”

You got off the sofa, then pulled on your shirt and walked to the bathroom. “Same.” Levi grabbed you making you squeal. “Levi!”

He spun you around, then carried you back into the bathroom. “I’ll clean you.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

You pouted as you sat at your desk, you were trying to get the whole place organised again. You were feeling a lot better now you were at three months, you had a tiny little bump, your hair was amazing, your boobs were perky and you looked like you were glowing. The only problem was, you were eating a lot more and you’d started getting cravings. Luckily for you though, Levi had read up on pregnancy and was a sort of expert, so you didn’t need to worry much because Levi had it all under control. He even made sure there were snacks in your bag and drink for work, so you were never without food. He also had lunch with you to check on you, but he really didn’t need to because you felt fine.

You got up from your seat, then walked to the filing room. As the door slowly closed behind you to lock you in a man came running into your office and into the secure room you were in. You turned around and stared at him, then he pointed a knife at you. He gritted his teeth. “Don’t scream!”

You put your hands up. “Okay, okay. Just tell me what you want and I’ll help you.”

He grabbed you and dragged you along. “My file, I need my fucking file!”

You gulped. “Okay, okay. I need to know your name or something so I can find it.”

“Colin.”

You smiled at him. “Colin?”

He shook his head and itched his head. “C-Colin Roberts.”

You thought for a moment, then you felt cold and a lump in your throat. This man had a thing for children and he had a rape case against him, he was going to trail at some point and all the evidence to prove he did terrible things to women and children were in this room. Now you, a pregnant woman, a woman of his dreams was locked in a room with him. “I know where your file is.”

“I need everything! Evidence too.”

You nodded. “Okay, okay, I’ll get it for you but you’re going to have to let me go.”

He shook his head and smiled at you. “Why what I do that? Why would I let go of a pretty thing like you?”

You gulped. “Then follow me.” You walked and reached one row, then moved down and pointed to a box. “This is all yours.”

“Grab it.”

“But.”

“I said grab it!”

You took the box and held it tightly. “Now what?”

He looked you up and down, then narrowed his eyes at you. “You’re glowing.” He looked to your wedding ring and walked towards you. “Married and glowing…are you…are you pregnant?”

You moved past him to the door. “We should take your file out of here, right?” You tapped the door button making it beep. “Open.”

Colin opened it, then leaned closer and sniffed. “You smell like a pregnant woman. I’ve always wanted a pregnant woman.”

You walked out, then threw the box at him and ran out your office to the lift. You slammed your hand against the button. “Come on, come on, come on!”

Colin grabbed the lift door making you scream, then he grabbed you and slammed you against the lift wall. “You little minx, I love a good chase.”

You turned your head and whimpered as he went to kiss you. “Don’t.”

“That only makes me want you more.”

“Th-the files!”

“I can burn them.”

You gulped. “A-Ah, but they’re still on record.”

He stopped. “How do I get rid of them?”

You thought fast. “Y-you need a police Captain to approve of the removal.”

He stared at you, then nodded and pulled you against him and put the knife to your neck. He shoved you out the lift and past a few cops to a little area, then he stopped. “Excuse me!? I’m looking for the Captain here!”

Levi stepped out his office with Vincent, who was dropping of tickets to another show, and stared at you in Colin’s arms, a knife to your throat. All the cops pulled out their guns, but Levi held his hands up. “Tch, guns down you idiots! Don’t point a gun at her!”

You held Colin’s arm with the knife and remained calm. “Captain? This man Colin Roberts would like all electronic information on him deleted. You can do that, can’t you? Because you’re the Captain here, you have authorisation.”

Levi figured out what you were saying, what your plan was. “She’s right, come into my office and I’ll do that for you, then you can leave. Just let her go.”

Colin licked your cheek and hummed, it pissed of both Levi and Vincent to see you used this way. You just felt sick, so very sick that you were being touched like this. “I think I’ll keep her Captain. I’ve had children and I’ve had women, but I’ve always wanted a pregnant woman.” He laughed. “Now get rid of my information and I’ll leave you all alone and take this one with me.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, this way.” He led the way and opened his office door. He closed the door, then walked over to his computer. “Even if you get rid of this, you are taking her as a hostage and kidnapping her after. That is a crime and you’ll be locked away for it.”

“I’m not kidnapping her, in fact, she wants to come with me I just know it. Now sort out my stuff!”

You gulped. “Hey Colin?”

“Yes, my love?”

You cleared your throat. “The Captain over there? He’s my husband, he’s the one who got me pregnant.”

Colin looked at Levi. “What?”

Levi caught on to what you were doing again. “That’s right, that baby in her is mine, all mine and she is too.”

“No, no she’s mine.”

Levi moved a little closer with his hands up. “I fucked her nice and hard, made her scream my name.”

“Stop it!”

“Covered her in bruises and bites to make sure she knew she was only mine.”

“No, no, no.”

Levi grinded his teeth. “Choked her too, so she knew I have her life in my hands always.”

Colin pointed his knife at Levi. “Shut up!”

You smacked your head against Colin’s head making him stumble away from you, then you dropped to the floor and let out a little scream as the bang of a gun went off. You felt a light touch on you, you jumped and fell back to see it was Levi. He held his hands up. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s me sweetheart, it’s only me.” He waved you over. “Come here, come to me please.” You frowned when you felt something wet and warm on your right hand, you lifted it up slowly, but Levi called your name. “No, don’t look, don’t look at it, okay?”

You nodded. “Levi?”

He pulled you close, then guided you out his office. “Move, everyone move out the way. Mike? Hange? Sort my office out please. Eren clean it up to my standards.”

Vincent’s eyes widened at seeing you, a single tear down your cheek, a shaken look in your eyes, but you seemed strong too. He then noticed the blood on your hand and arm, which meant you’d fallen back into the man’s blood. Vincent thought you looked a dream, a vision, perfection in fact with blood on you. He wanted nothing more than to take pictures of you, to paint you, draw you or anything to capture this moment. He knew he couldn’t though, because he didn’t want people to get suspicious of him, after all he was killing people and turning them into art and leaving the bodies for the cops to find. So, he stared at you as much as he could, because he wanted to recreate this in a work of art, he needed to capture you in this light. He was hoping that maybe he could get you to model for him, he was determined to. He loved you, he loved you with everything he had.

Levi hurried you past everyone, because he needed to make sure you were okay. He led you to the bathroom, then washed off all the blood on your arm and hand. He dried you, then inspected your neck to see anything. He let out a long sigh, then hugged you. “Thank fuck, you’re not hurt.”

You hugged him and pressed your face against his body, then sighed. “Thank you for saving me, and thank you for picking up on my signals.”

He kissed your face all over. “Anything for you beautiful. I was scared, so scared.”

You smiled at him. “Is he dead?”

He shook his head. “No, because he deserves to go to court and face the charges against him.”

You gasped, then pulled from Levi. “The file!”

Levi chased you and called your name. “Slow down.”

“But I need to get the file, it has all the evidence in. I need it.”

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him. “Slow down.”

You sighed. “I’m sorry, but we need that file.”

He pulled you along to the lift, then pressed the button down. “I’ll go with you.”

You hugged Levi’s side tightly. “Thank you.”

He kissed the top of your head loads. “Tch, how the fuck did he get in?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know, but I managed to get him up here because if I didn’t, I would have been stuck down in my office with him.” You walked out the lift and down to your office. “I don’t want to think about it Levi.” You went into your office and knelt down next to the files on the floor, then you began packing everything into the box. “I guess you want to ask me things about what happened?”

Levi knelt down and helped. “Yes, but I don’t want to pressure you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You handed him the box. “This is for you, all the evidence against him. I kind of don’t want it in here.”

“I understand.” He shifted the box away and saw you were sat unmoved. “Sweetheart?”

You flinched, then looked to Levi. “S-Sorry, just…I don’t know. I guess I realised how dangerous this job is, even when I’m down here in records. It also got me thinking about our baby. I mean, I couldn’t protect myself, so how could I protect them?” You covered your face up with your hands and started having a panic attack. “I’m a terrible mother, I’m going to be a terrible mother!”

Levi yanked you against him, then rocked you. “Shh, shh, no you won’t, not one bit. You defended yourself perfectly with your quick thinking. You have an amazing head on your shoulders, you really do. Most people would have let him take them, or they would have gotten themselves killed. You managed to trick him into going to me, then letting you go so I could shoot him.” He kissed your cheek loads. “I am so proud of you.” You welled up, then hugged Levi tightly and just cried. Levi held you as tightly as possible. He wanted all the pain you were feeling to go away, he wanted to erase what had happened from your mind, he wanted to see you smiling and laughing again. “I love you. I love you so, so much.”

You clung to Levi, then sniffed. “I love you too.”

Levi wiped your tears from your cheeks and smiled. “There she is, there’s my wife.”

You giggled and sniffed. “You goofball.”

“The biggest.” He kissed you and hummed. “Come on, let’s take you home and I’ll ask Erwin to give you sick leave.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine, I can handle it, I just had a mini breakdown.”

“No, you’re going home.”

You patted his cheeks. “I’m going to finish my shift here, no arguments. I have to be brave.”

He let out a long sigh. “Fine then, I’ll stay down here and do some work on your laptop while you’re on your computer. I’ll tell Erwin.”

“But.”

“No buts.” He walked around your office. “Those are the Levi rules for today, okay?”

You giggled. “Okay Levi.”

You tossed and turned in bed as Colin chased you over and over, then you could feel his tongue running along your cheek and the feeling of his hard length against your back. You felt sick, you felt scared, angry and panicked. You’d had nightmares in the past, but never anything this bad before. You felt trapped, you felt weak and you felt pathetic. You tried everything you could to get away, but your mind was being cruel. Your mind was imagining what would have happened if you weren’t successful. Colin attacked you, you imagined him taking you away, cutting your throat, cutting your child out and killing Levi. The torment and pain would stop, you couldn’t wake up no matter how hard you tried to. You shouted and screamed, but nothing would come out.

Your body jolted, you woke up with a started and panted as you lay there in the dark. You welled up, then softly cried as the rain came down outside and the rumbles of a storm grew closer. You jumped at the flash of light when you thought you saw a figure in the apartment, but it was nothing. You rolled onto your side, closed your eyes tightly and covered your ears up. Your body shook in fear, you were so embarrassed as well for being this way. You always acted tough and playful and yet you were a weak mess on the bed next to your husband. You just needed to wake him up, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

Levi inhaled, then opened his eyes when he felt like something wasn’t right. He sat up and ruffled his hair, then he looked over to you to see your curled up and shaking. He called your name as his heart broke for you, then he reached over and placed his hand on you. “Sweetheart?”

You sniffed back tears. “I’m fine.”

“No, no you’re not.” He dragged you across the bed and to him. “It’s okay not to be, you’ve had a bad day. Now come here.”

You uncurled yourself, then latched onto Levi. “Sorry.”

Levi rubbed your back and smiled at your gentle and soft voice, then he kissed the top of your head. “Don’t be sorry brat, you have nothing to be sorry for. I used to get nightmares all the time, remember? You would hold me and sooth me, so I’m going to do the same for you.”

“I feel so silly.”

“You’re not.” He kissed your face all over. “Wait here, I have a plan to make you happy.”

You giggled as he jumped off the bed. “Levi? You’re naked.”

He stopped and turned to you. “So are you.” He hurried over and slipped on his bottoms. Guess we fell asleep quickly after our fun.” He handed you a shirt and your underwear. “Wait there.”

You slipped your things on, then watched him run around in the kitchen and the kettle going. You hugged your legs and smiled. “Are you making me tea?”

“I’m making a few things, just wait and watch the storm.”

You smiled, then turned on the bed and knelt up and leaned on the headboard of the bed and watched the rain. “It’s rather pretty, the storm is.”

Levi walked over with a tray, then put it on the bed and sat next to you. “It is.” He handed you a bowl with ice cream, sauce, mini marshmallows, sprinkles, the lot. “Eat up.”

You gasped, then shuffled over and sat on Levi’s lap and ate your ice cream. “Thank you.”

Levi hugged you and hummed in happiness. “I have a cup of tea for you as well.”

You scooped up some ice cream, then fed it to Levi. “Eat too, I don’t want to be the only one.”

He hummed and licked his lips. “It’s good.” He kissed you and smiled. “You taste better though.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You shared your ice cream with Levi and watched the storm move closer. You swapped your ice cream for your tea, then snuggled closer to your husband. Before you realised, you’d fallen asleep in his loving embrace.

Levi smiled at you, then adjusted you and lay you in bed. He held you close and slept next to you until morning. Today you were going for your first scan and Levi wanted to make sure you were happy a comfortable, because he also wanted to have a health check done on you after what happened at the station. He made you breakfast as well as set your clothes out for the day, then he cleaned up and got himself changed and looking like a good dad and husband. He wanted to make you proud, he wanted people to know just how important you were to him. He needed to look his best.

You inhaled and sat up in bed, your shirt slipping off your shoulder. You rubbed your eyes, then smiled at Levi. “Morning.”

Levi blushed. “Morning, you look beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He walked over with a tray, then put it on your lap. “I made you breakfast, set out your clothes for the day as well.”

You blushed and giggled. “You didn’t have to do all that.”

“I wanted to, now eat up and go clean yourself up.”

You did exactly as Levi asked of you. You couldn’t help but love your outfit once you were in it, Levi had really picked a nice one. It was a cute pair of shorts for you with tights, then a little top with one of his long cardigans because he liked to add a little protection to you. You slipped on your shoes, then smiled. “Nice outfit Levi.”

He got your bag, then kissed your cheek. “I try.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, but you don’t need to try, you’re just wonderful as you are.” You took his hand and walked with him to the car. “So, one of the scans we can find out the gender, do you want to?”

He nodded. “I’d love to.”

You smiled. “Same. So, are we driving or walking?”

He pulled you close with his one arm. “Walking would be nice, but I don’t want to wear you out.”

You smiled up at Levi. “I’m not fragile Levi.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to get all tired.” He pushed you along. “Car it is. I’ve made the choice.”

You sighed. “Such a worrywart.”

He drove off with you. “Worrying about my wife’s health doesn’t make me a worrywart, it makes me normal. Tch, I’d like to hope most people worry about their wives in a good way.”

You patted his cheek. “I’m sure they do. Well, I like to hope they do.”

He glanced over at you, then smiled and looked back at the road. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He pulled up and walked with you to the desk, he gave your name, then sat down with you and hugged you. “I’m sorry.”

You frowned. “What for?”

“About what happened to you at the station.”

“It’s not your fault that it happened.”

He sighed. “But the station should be far more secure than it is, instead you were attacked.”

You kissed his jawline. “But if it weren’t for it being at the station and all you cops, I wouldn’t be here in your arms.”

He pulled a little face in thought, then nodded. “You’re right.”

You looked to the nurse as he walked in. “Mrs Ackerman?”

You got up and walked with Levi. “Here.”

He smiled. “Perfect, follow me.” He led you to the room, then referred to the seat. “Just take a seat and wait for the technician.”

You hopped on, then sat back. “This is comfy.”

Levi held your hand. “Is it?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He leaned over you and kissed your cheek loads making you giggle. He jumped when he heard someone clear their throat, then he looked to the technician. She smiled. “Hello Mr and Mrs Ackerman, sorry to interrupt you both. Are you ready for your first scan?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Wonderful, could you lift your shirt up a little?” You did as she asked, then watched her turn on the machine and get the gel. “This will be cold, so I’m sorry beforehand.”

You shook your head. “That’s okay.” You gasped. “Oh, that is a bit cold.”

She hummed a laugh. “Be weird if it was warm though.” She put the device on your tummy and moved it about. “Alright, let’s have a look for the little one.” She stared at her monitor, then smiled. “Found them.” She turned the screen to you and Levi. “They are looking good, really good.”

You gasped, then giggled. “Look how tiny they are! Cute!”

Levi welled up, then rubbed a tear away as he felt so happy and proud. “They’re perfect.”

She tapped away. “I will print off a picture for you.”

You smiled. “Can we have two? One each?”

She nodded. “You got it. Also looks like your little one will be due about October.” She handed you tissue after she printed everything off. “So, how have you been feeling?”

You hummed. “Good, no more sickness, in fact I’m feel pretty good.”

“Wonderful.”

Levi took the picture, then sighed. “What could happen if she goes through high amounts of stress?”

She thought for a moment. “Well, it could cause issues for the baby’s development.” She looked between you and Levi. “Something happen?”

He nodded. “There was an incident at work where she was face to face with a very bad man, he had her as a hostage.”

“Oh my!” She gasped, then hummed. “Well, I would say she would need time off to recover. She needs to relax.”

Levi played with your hair as you sat there staring at your baby on the ultrasound. “Spa day.”

The technician laughed. “That would do it, but the key is to counter the stress with something very good until her levels get to normal.”

“Thank you for your time.”

She shook Levi’s hand. “Pleasure.”

Levi sat on the seat with you, then he played with your hair. “You okay?”

You looked up and hummed. “Huh?”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re really focused on that picture.”

You nodded and grinned. “Because it’s our baby.”

He kissed you. “It is.” He looked at his picture and smiled, then he wiped his tears. “They’re perfect. It makes it so real looking at this.”

You hugged Levi tightly, kissed his cheek, then you got off the seat. “Come on, let’s go for some cake. I need cake.”

Levi held your hand and stared at the picture as he walked. “Cake would be nice and a cup of tea, then we will cuddle at home.”

You wrapped an arm around him and hummed. “I can’t wait to meet our little one.”

“Same, they’ll be beautiful and perfect like you.”

You laughed. “No, no they’ll be handsome and sweet like you.”

“I won’t fight you on that, because I know you will keep telling me how wonderful I am.”

“Because you are.”

“Well, I feel the same about you.”

You stopped in front of him. “We’re a right pair, but you know what?”

“What?”

You held up the ultrasound. “We’re having a baby!”

He picked you up and spun you around. “Baby!”


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Hoyt did not expect for this to happen, for any of this to happen. First, she met Vincent and he charmed her and bedded her, then he began painting pictures of her and making sculptures. However, Vincent was never satisfied with her at all, there was always something wrong and it annoyed him and scared Anna, but things changed. Recently Vincent had been acting different, like he’d been inspired and more passionate with Anna. What she didn’t know is it was because he’d heard you were pregnant, and he’d seen you at the station with blood on you. Vincent was inspired to work. So, now Anna was tied to a chair in just her underwear, she was thinking that maybe this was a kinky thing.

Vincent walked into the room humming to himself a boxcutter in hand, he was making it longer and shorter. He stopped and turned to Anna. “I’ve had a surge of inspiration and you are my model.”

Anna tugged at her restraints, then looked up at Vincent. “What are you playing at? What’s your game?”

He walked closer and cupped the side of her face and grinned. “It’s going to be so perfect and beautiful.”

She giggled. “I can’t wait, must be fun if you are tying me again.”

“Oh, it’s so much fun.”

“So? What are we doing?”

He kissed her and hummed. “You my dear are going to sit back and let me do so many things to you.” He ran his gloved had through her hair, then yanked it back making her look up. He grinned, then leaned over with his boxcutter. Anna’s eyes widened as her heart raced and panic set in, she knew her life was at risk. “Let’s take those pretty eyes of yours.” He sliced above her eyelid and cut it clean off on the left, then he cut the right off. He placed her eyelids on a tray to the side, then proceeded to cut her bottom eyelids off. He slapped Anna as she cried and screamed. “Shut up! I find your voice shrill and revolting. My form is repulsed by the mere thought.”

Anna shook. “S-Stop it.”

He shook his head and picked up another tool. “No, I need to make you into art.” He dug the tool in, then carved out her eyes until the popped out. He grabbed his scissors, then snipped the optic nerve allowing the eye to hang out of the sockets. He caught them, then looked at the perfect little obs. “So beautiful, I think I’ll use these in my art later or a gift to the perfection that is my true love. I’ll heat these up to make the inside a nice milky white, then I’ll turn them into pearls of perfection to wear on her delicate wrist.”

“Vin…cent…”

He grabbed her throat and squeezed making her thrash. “Don’t you dare pass out or die on me! I need this art to be grandiose, magnificent and meaningful.” He tilted her head, then carved patterns down from her eyes, then he peeled the skin off to reveal the redness below. He studied the skin, then hummed at them. “These will be prefect to use on a canvas, or to wrap around a brush handle. Your skin was so smooth and supple, though one cannot compare to my true beauty and love.” He sighed and pulled down her bottom lip. “Oh, how I loved kissing these lips. So plump, but they allowed vile words to spew forth.” He shook his head. “They have to go.” He cut her lips clean off, then stepped back to admire his word. “It’s not perfect, why is it not perfect!?”

Anna wiggled and gargled. “Uggh…arrgh…’elp ‘e.”

He grinned. “That’s it! You divine creature.” He grabbed a tool dentist’s use to keep people’s mouths open, then shoved it in Anna’s mouth. She thrashed about, but couldn’t break free. What he was about to do to her was bound to kill her, which was perfect for him. He grabbed her tongue, pulled it out, then stabbed through it with a screwdriver. He twisted around as she howled in pain. He tugged a little, but it wouldn’t budge. “This piece of vile equipment is stubborn just like you, but no matter I will remove it.” He placed his foot on her chest, then yanked ripping her tongue out and causing blood to pour out of her mouth. He stepped back, then smiled. “Perfect, oh so perfect.”

He hurried about his place, then gathered his canvas, paints and equipment. He painted Anna onto the canvas using the blood from another person he killed. He knew that people would see this as a tribute to men and women who had plastic surgery, that the more they have the further they arm from who they are and they feel horrid in their own skin. He wanted to show how plastic people were, how empty their eyes were when he gazed at them. He wanted the world to know just how wrong it was. He loved hurting and killing the wrong people in this world, then turning them into meaningful artwork. To Vincent, these people meant more in death than they did in life.

He stepped back and smiled at his work, he loved it and thought it was pure perfection. He went to Anna’s body, then dragged her to his work station and cut her up like all the others and made sure her blood was drained. He gathered his art materials, then set up a space and put a mannequin in place. He sighed and stared longingly at it and imagined it was you, then he began painting you, but it wasn’t perfect at all. Vincent needed you, he needed the real thing to really capture your beauty. He picked up his canvas, then smashed it in rage and frustration. He threw the mannequin across the room and screamed. Nothing was right, he couldn’t get it right and he needed you, he needed your beauty. It frustrated him that he couldn’t have you, that your perfect form and soon to be baby was not his, but Levi’s. He did admire Levi’s beauty, but because he wanted you so much, he didn’t care for Levi anymore.

He took his phone out, then went to all your social media pages. You weren’t one for posting a lot, mainly because you were all over Levi. So, he checked Levi’s minimum amount of social media and found a cute picture he’d taken of you. He smiled at how adorable you looked holding something in your hands with a big smile, then he moved to the next picture of you and Levi together having a selfie with the picture closer between the two of you. He focused on the picture and saw it was your ultrasound of your baby. Vincent felt his heart swell, it was such a perfect sight to see. He hummed in delight; it must have been your scan day today. He wanted to see you, he really wanted to see you right now. However, he knew he couldn’t get to you unless it was a chance meeting. You’d be out and about today, but as he looked at the time, he knew you’d be at home.

Vincent got up and paced about, he had energy to spend, but he couldn’t get to you and he’d just taken care of Anna, so he had no release. He stormed to his room, then changed into a nice outfit and went out to the bars. He observed people, he wanted to find the worst of the worst this city had to offer. He spied a man judging a woman because one of her eyebrows arched a little higher than the other, but to Vincent she was uniquely beautiful. He sat near the man, then ordered a high-class drink and listened to him spout nonsense about him knowing true beauty. Vincent could have laughed at this, because he knew this man wouldn’t know beauty if it bit him in the arse.

He got up and moved over to the man. “I couldn’t help but hear you talk about beauty.”

The man smiled at Vincent. “I’m an admirer of true beauty, like yourself. You are a stunning man.”

“Thank you. What’s your name?”

“Noel.”

Vincent smiled. “Perfect name for a man of your beauty.” He sat down and sighed. “I’m an artist and well, I’d love to use you as a model.” He handed him a business card. “I’ve become rather well known in this city, names Vincent Vain.”

Noel’s eyes widened. “The Vincent Vain? Wow, it’s an honour.”

“So, you interested?”

Noel nodded. “I’d love to be a model for you.”

“Perfect.” Vincent smirked. “I’m so glad I ran into you. I’ve run out of decent models these days, no one has the look I need.”

“And I do?”

“Close.” He sipped his drink and thought about you. “I do have someone in mind as my perfect model, but they can’t at the moment. However, you are close to perfection I require and desire.”

Noel looked at the card and hummed. “Can’t believe I’m going to be a model for your art, it’s a dream come true.”

“I’m glad I could fulfil your dream.” He titled his head. “Is that your natural hair colour?”

Noel shook his head. “It’s dyed.”

Vincent clenched his jaw; it could mean his hair would be damaged slightly and not good for brushes. He would have to make do with what he had, after all the main part that was important was his blood, plus he might have good body parts he could use in his art. He needed to do everything he could to grab your attention, to impress you. He sighed and finished his drink. “That’s perfectly fine. I look forward to hearing from you.” He stood up and handed Noel money. “Buy yourself a few drinks on me. Have a pleasant night.”

He walked past everyone to get out, he didn’t much like these places with people moving up against others, sweat being exchanged and people desperately trying to drink to forget about their lives. He let out a long sigh, then felt someone slam into him and get drink on his nice blazer. He was about to shout at them, that was until he noticed how cute they looked and similar to you. Her figure was a little different, her chest wasn’t so big and her bum not as perky. Her face was similar though, and that’s what mattered to him. She blushed hard. “So, so sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

He smiled. “Don’t be sorry, it was an accident.”

She blushed. “But it’s such a nice suit, at least allow me to pay for it to be cleaned.”

He took her hand. “What’s your name divine creature?”

She gulped. “Lela.”

“I am Vincent Vain.”

She gasped. “The artist!?”

He nodded. “I was admiring your beauty as soon as you bumped into me. I’d love to turn you into art, please.”

She nodded and hugged his arm. “Yes please.”

Vincent frowned at Lela, she wasn’t you at all, she may look like you a little but her personality seemed off. He just had to make do for now, it was better than nothing. “Well, I look forward to our time together, I know you’ll be magical.”

“I can’t wait!”

You walked through the station with a bag in hand, you waved to the team then went into Levi’s office and kicked the door closed. Levi flinched. “Tch, damn it, knock before coming in!?”

You giggled. “Why? You playing with yourself?”

He looked up at you and sighed as he said your name. “Hey beautiful, why are you in work?” He got up and hugged you tightly, then inhaled. “Mmm, you smell so good.” He frowned and pulled away a bit. “Did you ask if I was playing with myself?”

You nodded. “I did.”

He pouted. “I would never.”

You reached round and squeezed his bum. “That’s because you need me, right?”

He growled and kissed you. “Always. So, what brings you here?”

You pulled from him and picked up your bag. “I wanted to have lunch with you. So, I made you lunch and made dessert too.”

“You are the best.”

You sat on the floor by his coffee table, then set everything out. “That’s if you want to eat with me?”

He nodded. “I’d love to.”

You giggled and poured out a cup of tea for Levi and a juice box for yourself. “Please tell me how good that tea is.”

Levi sipped it and hummed. “It’s perfect.”

You sighed. “I can’t wait to have my first cup of tea, dying to drink it.”

“I can imagine…you know I could give up tea because you can’t drink it.”

You laughed. “Impossible, you love the stuff too much and it’d be mean of me to get you to do so. I’ll be alright.”

He held your hand. “You sure?”

You nodded. “I’m sure.”

He sighed. “Alright then.”

You poked his cheek. “Don’t pout so much honey.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek loads. “Just want to do my best for you, that’s all.”

“I’m perfect Levi, now eat up.”

He ate his food you made him, all his favourites, then he moved onto the dessert you made, but he paused just as he was about to take his bite. Someone had knocked at his door disturbing your nice little date. He sighed. “Tch, what?”

Mike opened the door. “We’ve got a situation…oh hey Mrs Ackerman, looking sexy.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“Baby glow has got you shining bright.”

Levi stood up and shoved him out the door. “OUT!” He looked to you and sighed. “Sorry, I’ve got to go.”

You stood up. “That’s alright, I’ll clean this up.”

“No, leave it. I’ll bring it home tonight. Remember, you have to rest a while for your health and our little baby.” He hugged you and kissed you. “Head home.”

You smiled. “Alright, well be safe and I’ll see you later.” You kissed his cheek. “Miss you.”

“Always miss you.”

You giggled. “Always have to get one up on me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Jean jogged over to you and called your name. “I know you are on a break, but I need your help with finding the right file.”

You took papers from him and looked through it. “Hmm…ah, I know the right one. You have a pen sugar?”

“Sure.”

You smiled to Levi. “Go on, off you go they need you.”

He held onto your cardigan. “But.”

You kissed him lightly. “I’ll text you, now go.”

“Bye brat.”

“Bye!” You took the pen then looked to Jean. “Where was I…” You scribbled down some file numbers. “These ones should be perfect for this, think there’s a link.”

Jean nodded. “I’m also studying some old solved cases files, I know you’re slowly putting some online, but I’m researching really old ones and how they solved them. So, is there any you think would be best to look at?”

You hummed. “These ones, and I’m going to throw in a really fucking weird one in there too.”

“Thank you so much, you’re the best. Also, one last thing.”

You nodded. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Could us lot maybe see the scan again?”

You giggled to see Connie and Sasha has joined him. “Alright.” You went into your purse, then pulled out the picture. “Here’s the little one.” You laughed as they all gushed over the picture. “They’re due in October, it’d be really cool if it was Halloween.”

Sasha nodded and gasped. “All that Halloween food…”

You took the picture back and heard Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi you idiots!? Stop bothering my wife and get over here.”

You bit your lip. “Sorry I got you into trouble guys. Have a nice day!” You put the picture away, then went for a walk through the city. You noticed a baby shop and really wanted to go inside, but you knew Levi would be upset if you bought something. However, as you thought that you ended up inside the shop holding a pair of cute little socks. You squealed, then grabbed a basket and picked out socks, a little onesie, hats to keep your baby’s head warm and protected as well as a cute toy. You stopped by parent things and stared at the dad things. “I should get Levi something or he’ll be upset with me…” You grabbed a tea cup with best dad and a carrier to wrap around Levi that said my hero daddy on. “Cuuuute!” You payed for everything, then walked out the shop to see Vincent with a woman. “Vincent! Hi.”

He turned and smiled at you; he knew where you’d be because he had tabs on you at all times. As he gazed at you, he felt his heart flutter at the sight. To him, you were the most beautiful thing in the world. He no longer cared about the woman next to him, this Lela. He called your name and opened his arms. “So good to see you, what have you been up to today?”

“Well, I stayed at home this morning and caught up on some much-needed rest. I visited Levi with lunch and dessert.” You lifted your bags up. “I did some shameful shopping for the baby, which, Levi won’t be happy about.”

“Why’s that?”

“He wants to do all the shopping with me, but I couldn’t resist!” You pulled out the little socks and hat. “Just look at how cute these are!”

Vincent chuckled and took them from you. “They are perfection my dear.”

“I also got a little onesie for the little one, oh and a harness Levi can carry them around it, it’s the type you tie around yourself.”

He nodded. “Yes, I know the one you refer to. I cannot blame you for getting excited about all of this, I too would.” He gasped and put his hand in his pocket. “That reminds me my sweet, I created a work of art for you, a gift to say congratulations on your little one.” He revealed the white pearl bracelet made from Anna’s eyes and body. “It’s to represent purity, because children are so pure.”

You smiled and studied the bracelet unaware of what it really was. “It’s beautiful, thank you. I can’t believe I have a personally made piece of art by Vincent Vain.”

“You are worth it my dear, after all you came to my aid when others mocked me at my own art gallery.”

You blushed. “Oh, it was nothing.” You looked to the lady. “I’m so sorry, in my own world. Hi, nice to meet you.”

She shook your hand. “Hello, names Lela.”

“Lovely name.”

“Thank you, you know, it’s an honour to meet you finally because Vincent has mentioned you often.”

You giggled. “Bless him, I guess it’s because we are bubbling friends, right?”

He nodded. “Indeed, we are.”

You gasped. “Oh, you have to see this.” You went into your bag, then handed him the scan. “That’s the baby. Our little Ackerman.”

Lela widened her eyes. “As in Captain Ackerman of the homicide police department?”

You nodded. “That’s my husband.”

“Wow, he must be a handful.”

You laughed as you thought about Levi. “And the rest!”

She giggled and hummed. “Must be nice to be that in love with someone.”

You blushed and played with your cardigan. “Yes.” You looked to Vincent. “You done with my picture?”

He blushed and handed it back over. “Sorry, I was just so transfixed by this small life within you. You are truly the greatest gift.”

You smirked. “Thanks, but there’s plenty of other mothers out there who have done this.”

He placed his hand on your cheek. “I know, but you are still wonderful for what you are doing.”

You hummed, then pulled your face from his hand. “Thanks, well I should head home before the hubby calls me up to check on me.”

“But of course. Oh, one last thing my dear. I would like to still use you for an art piece, but you have not contacted me about it.”

You patted your tummy. “Think this little one prevents me from being a good model. Plus, Levi would not like it too much. I know he’d prefer it if he was involved.”

“And he can be if he so wishes, it would be different for me to have two models in one painting, but I would never turn the opportunity down.” He walked closer. “Plus, you are a divine creature, you shouldn’t think bearing a child makes you any less of a beauty, you are magnificent.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.” You cleared your throat. “A-Anyway, I’m off home, well our home at the moment.”

Vincent felt his heart stop. “You’re moving?”

You nodded. “Yes, the apartment is amazing, but it’s not a place for a baby.”

“Good luck with the move.”

You hummed a laugh and waved as you walked away. “Thank you!” You hurried home, then unpacked your things onto the bed for when Levi came home. You turned on your music, then got changed into comfy clothes which was pj bottoms and a shirt of Levi’s. You danced around the place, cleaned it from top to bottom, then started making dinner for when Levi came home. You heard the front door open. Levi was home. You squealed and ran, then you jumped into Levi’s arms. “Welcome home!”

Levi dropped his bag and keys on the floor, then caught you and stumbled back a little and laughed. “A very nice welcome home too. How are you feeling?”

“Great now you’re home!” You kissed his face all over making him smile and hum in happiness. “I made you dinner. Oh! I also got things to show you.” You jumped off Levi, then held his hand and ran across the room to the bed.

He growled at you. “This bedroom stuff?”

You turned to him. “No you naughty boy!” You giggled. “This is really nice stuff.” You picked up the cup and handed it to him. “Ta da!”

He looked at it and smiled. “Thank you, it’s…thank you…I don’t know if I am the best dad.”

You kissed him. “You’re the best husband, so you will be the best dad.” You turned and picked up the wrap for him. “I also have this!”

He held it. “My hero daddy.”

“You wear it and wrap it around the little one so they’re always looking up at your handsome face.”

He hummed and smiled. “I love it.”

You stepped to the side and showed him the onesie, hats, socks and toy. “Also, I’m really sorry I bought some baby things without you, but I just couldn’t resist! Look at how cute they are!”

He sat on the bed, then picked up the onesie and lay it in his arms. “So tiny.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He teared up, then wiped his tears. “Tch, damn it.”

You smiled and hugged him. “You are so cute. You cried when I said yes to marrying you, you cried when I married you, you cried when I told you I was pregnant, cried when you saw our baby and now you’ve cried at this. You are the sweetest cinnabun ever!” You placed your hands on his cheeks and squeezed. “I love you.”

He sighed. “You’re so weird.”

“But you love me.”

He pulled your hands from his face, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and rolled onto you making you giggle. “With all the love in the world.”

“That’s a lot of love.”

“It is.” He played with your hair and sighed. “You’re so pretty.”

You patted his chest and smiled. “Thank you, and you are handsome. Oh! That reminds me, Vincent want’s us to model for him some time.”

Levi pouted. “No.”

“Well, it will be me and you together. So, I will be the object of your affection and I’ll just be the pretty thing.”

He growled and nipped your neck making you squeal. “You are more than just a pretty thing.”

“You know what I mean.”

He let out a long sigh. “I guess we could.”

You smiled. “Fantastic.”

He kissed your face all over. “Alright, I can’t kiss you anymore or I won’t stop. We have dinner, right?”

“We do.” You rolled over onto him and sat up. “I made a lot, because you know what I’m like at the moment. Your baby keeps making me want to eat loads, can tell they’re yours.”

“I don’t eat that much.”

“You eat for two.”

He hummed. “Well, that’s because you have great cooking.”

You kissed him. “You cute man.”

He lifted your shirt up and looked at your little belly, most wouldn’t notice, but you, Levi and your friends could see the tiny bump. “That one is mine, all mine.”

You jumped off Levi. “Aaaall right, he’s gone full werewolf mode.”

He ran up behind you and growled. “I have, because you’re all mine and having my kid.”

You bumped your bum into his pelvis. “I am, but we need dinner first then you can claim me as yours all night. Deal?”

“Deal!”

You knelt down, then opened the last box for the baby’s room in your new place. You were five months along with a very nice baby bump showing, you also now knew you were having a little boy. You and Levi were so excited, you’d even put your son’s name everywhere. Evan. You looked to Levi as he set up the bed, then the monitor. He stepped back and admired his work. You smiled. “It’s perfect.”

He looked down at you. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Very sure. Evan will love it.”

He hummed. “I think he needs a few more things.”

You laughed. “No more toys, okay? You’re spoiling him before he’s even born.”

“I know, sorry.” He took a toy from you. “This the last of it?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He put the toy in the bed, then helped you to your feet. “So, I need you to try this nursing chair. I have to make sure it’s perfect.”

You sighed. “Levi, it was perfect in the shop, so it’ll be perfect here.”

“Just sit.”

You sat down and rocked in it. “Still perfect.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

You gasped, then placed your hand on your bump. “Oh, Levi give me your hand quick!” He sat on the foot rest, then leaned over. You placed his hand on you, then smiled. “He’s moving again. You feel that?”

Levi smiled and nodded. “Our little boy.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He hummed, then leaned closer and kissed you. “So proud of you.”

“I’m not doing much, but you’re welcome.”

He ran his thumb in a soothing manner over your bump. “So, how are you feeling? Any aches or pains?”

You smiled and shook your head. “You just don’t stop, do you? How many books you read this time, or online things?”

“Plenty.”

You hummed a laugh and stood up. “I’m just fine, really I am. My feet ache sometimes and my back, but that’s normal.”

“Tell me when it’s bothering you.”

You patted his cheek. “I will, now come on we have to head to work, we have a late shift.”

He groaned. “I’m not happy about you working a late one.”

You walked to the door and grabbed your bag. “I know, but you’ll be there and the others. Plus, you’ve had a body turn up of a man, right?”

Levi nodded. “Good looking man with his facial work he had done taken out. Tch, if this shit head wants to make a statement, it isn’t coming through.”

You shrugged. “Maybe he’s saying that those parts didn’t make him beautiful.”

“Maybe…you might be on to something there brat.”

You grinned, then locked the door. “I try my best.” You admired your home all on one floor with a pool out back, a garden front and back with four rooms, plenty of bathrooms and a big living area and great kitchen. You turned to Levi and walked with him to the car. “So, we ordering takeaway to the station?”

“Of course, but it has to have safe things in it for you to eat.”

You pouted. “Safe this, safe that. Uggh, I miss eating normally.”

“Four more months.”

You smiled and sat in the car, then strapped in and let that sink in. “Four more months. You know, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t shitting myself.”

Levi started the car up. “It’d be weird if you weren’t shitting yourself, but listen brat.” He held your hand and kissed it. “Whatever challenges come our way, we’re in this together. Through thick and thin. I’d do anything for you, you know that. Tch, I almost killed a man for you at the station.”

You nodded. “You did.”

“We’ve got this.”

You smiled and sighed. “We’ve got this.” Levi drove off leaving you to your thoughts in the car. “The pain is going to be so intense.”

Levi gulped and frowned. “Please don’t talk about that.”

“About what?”

“The pain of childbirth.”

“Why?”

He sighed. “Because I don’t like the thought of you being in pain.”

You smiled. “But it’s normal honey.”

“I don’t care if it’s normal, doesn’t mean I like it.” He glanced at you. “When they offer drugs to you, I will say yes on your behalf, no perfect cute brat of a wife of mine is going to suffer for hours on end in pain.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re adorable.”

“I mean it brat.”

You groaned. “Alright, you are in charge of the pain meds.”

“Thank you.” He pulled up to the station in his parking space, but groaned when you got out without him opening the door for you. “Tch, oi brat? I’m supposed to get your door for you.”

You held his hand and walked with him. “I could get it before I was pregnant, I can get it after.”

He let out a long sigh. “So difficult.”

“That’s me.”

He kissed the top of your head. “There any chance of you doing your work in my office?”

“Nope.”

“I could come down and work in yours.”

You shook your head. “You have a team to work with, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

You got to his floor as he pouted. “Don’t worry, dinner time I will come to you. Plus, you can have mini breaks in my office.”

“Deal.”

You kissed his cheek loads, then stepped back into the lift. “Be a good boy, okay?”

He nodded. “Promise.”

You waved, then pressed the button for your floor. You heard your phone go off, so you pulled it out to see Levi had texted you he loved you and missed you. You hummed a laugh. “Goofball…God I love him.” You texted him back, then went to your office and began cleaning it up and organising the place. Your main job was to put old files onto the new system, so officers could find an online copy and if they needed the papers and evidence, they would come to you. The system was just there so they could do a quick search, see if you had any similar cases to the ones they were investigating.

You sat at your desk typing away and putting the work online, you frowned when you heard a noise coming from your archive room. You paused, then looked up and stared at the glass walls. You shrugged, then got back to work again and heard another noise. You stared at it again, then you swore you saw something moving in there. You got up, went inside and looked around, but found no one inside. You went back out, locked the door as usual and checked the list to see if you had any new files in and found that you’d had been given three new boxes full of files and evidence, all of them linked to murder victims and their items of clothing. Now, you’d had creepy things happen before with evidence, but it’d been so long.

You put your reading glasses on, then grabbed some snacks, a cup of tea, a pen and notepad and sat and watched the room for anything. As you were observing your chance at maybe having a ghost, Levi wandered into your office wondering where you were as it was dinner time and he wanted to know where to order from. He stared at you on the floor. “Tch, oi brat? Why are you on the floor?”

You waved your hand at him, but you didn’t take your eyes off the room. “Shh, I’m watching.”

He walked over and sat. “Watching what?”

“Evidence room.”

“Why?”

“Things are moving on their own.”

He looked at you with a deadpan look. “Ghost’s aren’t real.”

You glared at him. “I saw something move in there a few times and no one is in there, don’t you say I’m going crazy Levi Ackerman.”

He held his hands up. “Alright, I won’t argue.” He got up and typed in the code. “But I’ll prove there’s nothing in there.” You watched him go in, walk around and come to a stop he stared at you, then looked around and walked back out. “Something just whispered in my ear in there.”

You gasped. “I told you!”

“It could be the air con, you have to keep that place cool.”

You groaned. “Come on Levi!”

“It’s not haunted.”

“I’ve had a new evidence box in.”

He sighed. “It was the air con, I’m sure.”

You got up and sighed. “Fine, fine, ruin my fun.”

“I’m not…” He ruffled his hair. “Sweetheart, I love you, you know I love you but there is nothing in there, no ghost.”

You pulled a face then leaned your cheek on your hand, elbow on leg. “I guess you’re right.”

He sat behind you and hugged you. “But I’m glad you stopped working for a bit.” He looked up and watched as a box flew off the shelf, slammed into the other and fell to the floor. “What the fuck!?” He shot up and ran to the panel, then tapped in the code and went in. “There’s nothing in here! That’s impossible.” The door closed and you couldn’t hear what he was saying, he was just pacing and talking, then he picked up the evidence and the box and walked to the door and came out. “I’m not letting something so violent around my wife and baby, this case is getting solved and I’m getting Hange and Mikasa on it, my best two.”

You watched him storm off. “Wait! You need to sign it out honey.”

He grumbled and signed the papers. “This fucking ghost better not stay here. You fucking hear me!? You’re coming with me! I’m getting this damn case solved and you can move the fuck on.”

You ran after him. “Levi, you said ghosts aren’t real.”

“They’re not.”

“Then why are you talking to something?”

He clenched his jaw. “Because I saw something weird, alright. A box doesn’t just fly off the shelf, plus it made a mess and I hate mess.”

You stood in the lift and sighed. “Okay.”

You both were quiet as the lift went up, but a faint voice was heard between the two of you. “Help me.”

You looked to Levi. “Either you have a talent of ventriloquism, or your farts are sounding like voices.”

He looked to you. “Tch, I didn’t make that noise and I didn’t fart either you dirty brat.”

You giggled. “Well, something spoke. Besides, I’m not dirty for finding farts funny. They’re funny, okay! Plus, you’re are cute.”

He shook his head. “How can a fart be cute?”

“I dunno, but yours are. My point is, something said help me and it wasn’t me or you.”

“The wind in the lift.”

You smirked. “Well there is wind in here.” You burped. “And it’s me.” You laughed as Levi smirked a little at your loud burp. “Get it!?”

He sighed. “You know, for a small cute person, you burp loudly.”

“That I do.”

He walked out with you. “You’re very calm about the fact a voice out of nowhere spoke to us, as well as threw the box across the room.”

“I’m trying to make light of it all, not to think that I may have the victim of a crime attached to evidence in that box.” You shrugged and walked to Hange’s office. “Oh, I forgot ghosts aren’t real.”

Hange shot up from her seat. “They are too!”

You pointed at Levi. “He says they’re not. I watched with my own two eyes things move about in my office, this box fly off the shelf and heard something say help me in a silent lift. Plus, big man here heard it too and it whispered to him when he investigated.”

Hange gasped. “Fascinating.”

Levi dropped the box on her desk. “If it’s that fascinating then you can have it. Get Mikasa involved and solve this damn case, this box doesn’t not go back into her achieves until I know for sure no weird shit is linked to it, got it?”

Hange saluted. “You got it boss!” She grinned. “But first, ghost time.”

You giggled. “I can help.”

Levi grabbed your arm and dragged you out. “No, you’re not helping, you’re having dinner with me.”

You turned around and smiled. “Okay! I want Mexican.”

He put his arm around you. “Perfect.”

You patted his bum. “My handsome ghostbuster.”

“Stop it.”

You giggled. “Never!”


	6. Chapter 6

You held Levi’s hand as you walked with him to Vincent’s studio, he’d finally gotten everything together and was excited in turning you both into works of art. Right now, Noel was his next work of art and he might move onto Lela, but for now Lela was a perfect output for him to get out his feelings and needs with you. Vincent’s main focus for today was you, Levi was just a side model in this situation. Though, Vincent’s main plan was to possibly get you half naked for the artwork, to pain you as a goddess holding Levi as a wounded human you loved and were using your powers to heal him, which was a crime. It was going to be pure perfection and your baby bump made things better, because that baby would be the goddess’s and the human’s.

Vincent threw the door open of his studio, then smiled. “Welcome both, I am very excited for today.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “So am I, but I’m also super nervous as well.”

“You’ll do perfectly.”

Levi kissed your temple. “He’s right, you’re beautiful.”

Vincent stepped to the side. “Come in, come in. I’ll get you drinks, then we’ll put you into costume and makeup.”

You clapped your hands. “I’m going to look so cool!”

“I’m turning you into a goddess, though you already are one, right Captain?”

Levi hugged you. “That’s right.”

Vincent handed you some juice. “Freshly squeeze orange juice for you and I can make you a tea Levi, I know you are a fan.”

Levi shook his head. “I’m not touching anything my wife can’t have.”

“How sweet of you, well fresh orange for you as well.”

You sat down and looked around. “I like this place, lots of mannequins and drapes. It’s very arty.”

“Thank you.”

Levi hummed and sat next to you. “Clean too, very clean.”

Vincent sat down. “I cannot stand a dirty work space.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “You two are so alike.”

Levi kissed your neck loads making you giggle. “We’re just clean people, that’s all. So, what do you want us to do?”

“I’m going to turn you both into a beautiful love story with a hint of tragedy, I hope you both don’t mind a bit of fake blood.”

You shook your head. “I should be fine, but it all depends on the little one.” You downed your juice. “I’m ready to go, make me look pretty.”

Vincent led you to a back room, then gave you your outfit. It was stunning, but a bit revealing. It was a golden bra with white fabric and arm bracelets, the bottom half was just a cloth at the front and back. You put on a beautiful headset with jewels and charms, then Vincent sat you down and did your makeup and painted you like you were a true goddess. You twirled around in the mirror, then giggled as you admired yourself. Vincent let out a love long sigh. “You look divine.”

You walked and everything just flowed behind you, you looked amazing. You saw Levi waiting, he was topless with painting on his body and just a bottom part on, you saw the fake blood on his chest and you just wanted to squeeze him. His hair was slicked back, as well as some makeup on his face giving him a little bit of eye liner. “WOW!”

Levi looked to you. “Fuck…”

You ran over to Levi. “You look amazing!”

He blushed at you. “You uhh…”

“Thanks.” You giggled. “But this baby bump that is Evan kind of makes it less sexy.”

“No, you look fantastic.” He touched the head piece on you, it was like the sun a little. “Perfect.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

Vincent started setting the area up, then he stepped back. “Alright, I will be painting you guys, so we will be taking breaks at certain moments, but I need you to hold a position for me. Okay?”

You nodded. “I can do that.”

Levi put his arm around you. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” You hurried over to the set. “So, where do you want us?”

Vincent referred to an area. “I need you to be sitting on your thigh here, with Levi draped over in your arms. Around you is death and destruction, but I want to focus on the love in pure darkness.” For Vincent, this painting was a dedication to his love for you, not to yours and Levi’s.

You sat down, then smiled as Levi lay back in your arms. You had one arm around him, as your other was on his chest feeling his heart beating. “Do you want me to touch his chest or anywhere else?”

Vincent smiled. “Whatever you feel is best my darling.”

Levi took your hand, then placed it on his cheek. He did this partly because hearing you being called darling had pissed him off, so he wanted to claim you again. “Just look at me beautiful.”

You tilted your head and leaned a little closer, you were both picture perfect. You smiled at Levi and ran your thumb over his cheek to sooth him. “You look so handsome.”

“Thank you.”

You glanced over at Vincent and saw he was getting to work, then you looked back down at Levi. “You should model more often.”

“That so?”

You nodded. “You’d be my favourite model if you did.”

He hummed. “Well, I would, but I only ever want you looking at me.”

You giggled and blushed. “You flirt.”

“I am.”

You sighed. “I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I think Vincent would get mad at us.”

“You can kiss me after.”

You smiled. “It’ll be lots and lots of kisses.”

“Good.”

You let out a long sigh. “Your skin is so soft.”

“Thank you, I don’t do anything to it.”

“I know, I do live with you, you know that, right?”

He gasped. “You live with me? Wow, I’m a lucky guy.”

“You dope.” You laughed then hummed in happiness after. “You comfy? Not too cold?”

“I’m perfect, because I’m lying in your lap.” He frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright.”

“You sure? It’s an odd position to hold.”

You hummed and smiled. “My hips fine, don’t worry. How about we focus on good things, okay?”

He hummed and thought for a moment. “Oh, I know. We have those mummy yoga classes to go to, you know you make you feel better and prepare you.”

You hummed a laugh. “You really want to go to that, don’t you?”

“Well, I want what’s best for you, so we should go.”

You nodded. “Okay, sure.”

“Good, because I’ve booked us in anyway.”

“Dad mode activated.”

He blushed. “I can’t help it.”

You giggled. “I know, I just find it so adorable and endearing. I love you for it, I really do.”

“Good.” He nuzzled against your hand. “So, do you think eight kids is too much?”

You snorted a laugh. “Fucking hell Levi, you really want to put my body through hell.”

“Six then.”

“Leviii.”

He pouted and groaned. “Four then, no less.”

You smiled and giggled. “You want a nice big family huh?”

“Yes, and I hope they all get married and have kids too, so we can have loads of grandkids.”

“You’re going to be such a handsome grandad.”

He squeezed your hand on his cheek. “You’re going to be the most beautiful mother and grandmother.”

You sighed and smiled at the thought. “Let’s focus on the baby due, alright?”

He hummed. “I can’t wait to meet Evan. October can’t come quick enough.”

You giggled. “I know, right? I’m looking forward to that first cuddle and kiss with Evan, I really am. You do know we can’t have sex for a bit after, right?”

He nodded. “I know. You have to rest by the way, I’ll handle the changing, okay?”

You sighed and smiled. “You are amazing.”

Vincent walked over. “You can have a break; I have drinks for you both and snacks.”

Levi sat up, then took your head piece off. “Thanks. You want something brat?”

You flopped back onto the floor and stretched. “Maybe in a bit, my legs ache.”

Vincent smiled at you. “Sorry for making you hold it for so long, but this painting is going to be pure perfection.”

“I’m glad.”

Levi played with your hair. “You’re so amazing.”

You rolled over and hugged Levi’s thigh. “Love you.”

He rubbed your back. “Love you too.”

You walked outside to the pool, then put your drink down and snacks. You started your music going, then you lay back on the sunbed and allowed yourself to enjoy the sun. You closed your eyes, then let out a long sigh. You tapped your foot along to the music, then you placed your hand on your bump. You rubbed it in a soothing manner, then left your hand to rest. You thought about Evan, all the things you’d do with him, his first word, his first steps and his first day of school. You imagined Levi with your little bundle of joy, he was holding your son close. You thought it’d look good if he had Evan laying on his chest, just napping away.

Levi wandered out of the house, today you were having a day off and he looked at you lying on the bed. He snuck over, then ran his hands up your legs and growled at you. “So perfect.”

You opened your eyes and parted your legs a little. “Hey handsome.”

Levi crawled up, then rested himself on you with his arms either side of your head. “Hi.” He rocked his hips and little. “You look good enough to eat.”

You giggled. “Then eat me.”

He growled, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You both moaned and hummed at the sensation, it was just so perfect, he was so perfect. He squeezed your thigh, then lifted your leg up and around him. He moved his other hand up your body to your breast, he slipped his hand under your bra of your bikini. He stopped when he heard his phone going off. He pulled from your lips. “Tch, damn it.” He got off you, then answered his phone. “What?”

You got up off the bed, then walked to the pool. You dove in, then swam about and leaned on the side as Levi walked over. You smiled at him. “You okay?”

He sighed and crouched. “I have to go, there’s been another body, a man’s. I have to go, it’s my case.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “That’s okay, you take care of yourself. Okay?”

“I will, miss you so much.”

You smiled. “Miss you too.”

He cupped your face and kissed you for a long time, then hummed. “I can’t wait to come home to you.”

You giggled. “Well hurry to work so you can come home quickly.”

He nodded, then stood up and waved. “Bye sweetheart.”

You waved to him. “Bye!”

“Call me if anything happens!”

“I will!”

“Love you!”

You laughed. “Love you too, now go!” You watched him leave, then your shook your head and laughed. “Bless him.” You swam around for a while, then lay on the sunbed and dried up. You went into the house, then cleaned up the place and went into Evan’s baby room to make sure it was all perfect and ready for him. You walked out Evan’s room, then looked up and locked eyes with a man with a line beard and long hair under a hat with a long trench coat. He glanced over to you and grinned. You screamed, then threw a vase at him next to you, then you ran inside Evan’s room and locked the door. You called up Levi right away. “Levi! Someone man is in our house!”

Levi shouted at his team, then ran. “I’m racing home now.”

You heard footsteps, then a light knocked at the door. “Excuse me little lady, but I’m looking for Levi.”

Levi called your name. “Don’t talk to him!”

The man sighed and leaned against the door. “I just need to chat to him.”

“Stay on the phone to me, I’m a few minutes away.”

“You know, I was not expecting that small boy to marry someone like you. You are stunning.”

You heard Levi had the siren on and he was racing to see you. “Stay wherever you are, don’t leave.”

You backed up from the door. “Levi, I’m scared. I don’t want another Colin incident.”

“I’m almost there.”

You covered your mouth as the man kept talking through the door to you, but you didn’t listen as your hearing went and panic set in. Your legs shook as you started having a panic attack. You dropped to the floor, then dropped your phone and began crying and struggling to breathe. You could hear Levi trying to sooth you, but you were so overcome with panic that you couldn’t focus on him. You started shaking, then felt your world going fuzzy. You heard the front door slam open and raised voices, you thought that maybe you heard Levi say the name Kenny. Levi opened Evan’s bedroom door to see your eyes glaze over, then you passed out on the floor to the sounds of Levi shouting your name and running closer.

Levi checked your pulse, then let out a sigh. “Tch, Kenny! Why did you break into my fucking house!?”

Kenny shrugged. “I wanted to see you kid, but I didn’t know you were married with a baby on the way. She’s stunning though.”

Levi scooped you up like a bride. “You could have called.”

“That’s not like me.”

“I haven’t seen you in fucking years! Last time we were fighting and I almost killed you. Tch, what the hell you doing anyway?” Levi walked past him with you. “Tch, take your damn shoes off, coat and hat.”

He put his hands in his pocket and smirked. “You’re like a mix between Kuchel and me.”

“Shut up.” He lay you down in bed, then sat next to you. “Don’t talk about my mother.”

“She was my sister before she was your mother.”

Levi glared at him. “The very sister you abandoned.” Levi let out a long-frustrated sigh. “Can we not do this right now? I have a pregnant wife I’m very in love with who’s unconscious right now.”

Kenny peaked at you. “I didn’t mean to scare her. What happened to her to make her like this?”

“Some creep broke into the station, grabbed her and threatened her with a knife. She found out that Colin had assaulted and raped both women and young girls. He admitted to her and me, he always wanted to be with a pregnant woman. She was tough at the time, but the threat was there. It’s rather frightening for her to experience.”

“Where’s the man who did it? I’ll kill him.”

Levi shook his head. “If anyone is going to kill him that man, it will be me. However, I am an officer of the law, a Captain. I’m not a criminal anymore, I can’t kill him no matter how much I want to.” He saw you frowned and stir. “Do me a favour idiot, get me a glass of water for my wife.”

Kenny walked to the bathroom, then got a glass of water for you and handed it over to Levi. “Sorry again I scared her.”

“You tell her that.” Levi relaxed as you opened your eyes. “Hey there beautiful, I have some water for you. Can you sit up?”

You nodded weakly and sat up, then you took the glass with shaking hands and sipped it. “Thank you.”

Levi played with your hair. “I’m sorry my uncle scared you, he just has that kind of face.”

You peaked over at Kenny. “Sorry I screamed at you, then threw a vase at you, then you know…slammed a door in your face…”

Kenny smirked. “Don’t be sorry, I did break in and surprise you. I didn’t know my nephew was married. I didn’t think anyone would be willing to marry him…so how much he pay you? How did he threaten you?”

You giggled as Levi looked annoyed. “Nothing, he just was himself and he loved me for me.”

“Bad taste in men love.”

You smiled at Levi. “I have the best taste, because this man is one of a kind. I love him so much.”

Levi kissed you, then blushed when he heard Kenny snigger. “Kenny? Don’t you have something to say to my wife?”

Kenny walked over to you, then offered his hand. “I want to say I’m very sorry for today. I didn’t mean to scare you at all.”

You shook his hand. “It’s okay. Nice to meet you.”

“Kenny Ackerman.”

“Kenny…” You looked to Levi, then Kenny. “You two look nothing like each other.” You smiled at Levi. “You look like your mum.”

Levi smiled. “Thank you. Tch, I’m glad I don’t look like that wrinkled bastard there.”

Kenny laughed and ruffled Levi’s hair. “You love me really kid.”

Levi pulled his head away from Kenny. “Tch, I’m not a kid, stop treating me like one. Anyway, you left me and when you came back before I met my wife, you tried to kill me.”

“We made up.”

“Yes, because I beat your old wrinkly ass and you knew I’d beat you again.”

You raised your hand before the two started fighting. “Enough boys, please. My head hurts a little. I’m so sorry Kenny I usually am better than this with hospitality, but fainting while pregnant isn’t the best.”

Kenny smiled. “That’s fine.”

Levi played with your hair. “You need to rest; the doctor won’t be happy if they found out about today. You rest up and you can meet and greet Kenny another time, okay? He won’t mind. Your health is priority.”

You sighed. “Okay, well lovely meeting you Kenny, sorry it was the way it was.”

Kenny shrugged. “Nah, that was normal for me. You get some rest and you take care of that sweet baby. You picked out a name yet?”

You nodded. “Evan.”

“Ah, an Ackerman boy huh?”

“That’s right.”

“You raise him right like my sister raised this one, not how I raised him. I am not a good or fit parent, this lad deserved better then that.” He blushed a little and ruffled his hair. “Aaah, you’re a fine lady, so no doubt you will. Hell, you got two Ackerman men to shut up.”

You giggled. “I did, didn’t I?”

“I have faith, plus you are hot.”

Levi stood up and got in Kenny’s face and growled. “Tch, fucking say that again, I dare you, you son of a bitch!”

You sighed. “Levi honey? Calm down.”

“But.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Kenny, get out of here, okay?”

Kenny bowed. “I will see you.”

You grabbed Levi. “No, I’ll sleep and you two catch up.”

Levi looked to you. “But.”

“Do this for me honey, please?”

He nodded, then kissed you. “Alright, go to sleep then.”

You lay down and rolled onto your side, then snuggled up and fell asleep as Levi and Kenny moved downstairs and had a much-needed talk.

You sat on the floor, then lay back into Levi’s chest as the lady talked about yoga for mums. You took Levi’s hands as he listened intently to the woman, then you placed his hands on your bump and put your hands on top of his. You smiled to yourself, then wiggled your feet as Levi squeezed you and kissed your neck. You patted Levi’s hands, then you lifted them up and kissed them loads and blew a raspberry on them. You looked at his nice hands, then traced a vein you could see with your tongue. Levi pulled his hands away, then squeezed your cheeks making you pout. You giggled, then pulled your face from his hand.

Levi leaned over and whispered in your ear. “Pay attention.”

You smiled at him. “But I want to pay attention to you.”

Levi sighed. “You little cheeky brat.”

“But.”

“No brat, you need to pay attention to this lesson.”

You pouted. “Why?”

He sighed and patted your thighs. “Because you need to know these things so it’s easier for you to have Evan.”

You sighed. “Alright, sorry Levi I’ll behave a little more.” You listened to the lesson, then you stretched a few times and learnt how to do exercises with Evan as well. “Can we go home now?”

Levi helped you to your feet, then walked with you. “You’re nothing but trouble sometimes.” He kissed your cheek. “I’m going to talk to the teacher and ask her a few things, you go put your shoes on, okay?”

You nodded. “Got it.”

A lady walked over to you, then sat next to you and put on her shoes. “How far?”

You patted your belly. “Six months now.”

“Oh, must be exciting!”

You nodded. “I can’t wait.”

“How’s your husband through this?”

You pointed to Levi. “Very on the ball, he’s even asking for extra dad tips.”

She hummed a laugh. “Wish my fella was like that.” She stood up. “I’m three months along, so a long wait. I’ll see you next time, yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You reached out for Levi as he walked over. “Help.”

He took your hands and pulled you to your feet. “You making friends again?”

You nodded and hugged Levi. “Love you.”

He squeezed you. “Love you too. So, we off shopping?”

You shrugged. “Dunno.”

“You hungry?”

You nodded. “I am, though I always am these days.”

“Let’s feed you then. I know just the place.” He pulled you along and down the road to a nice café, he opened the door and waited a moment, then stepped to the side allowing you to see it was a baby shower. “Surprise brat.”

You gasped, then jumped and laughed as all your friends shouted. “Surprise!”

You giggled. “This is amazing, thank you.” You looked to Levi. “Did you set this all up?”

He nodded. “Yeah, Hange was very hyper for it.”

Hange ran over and hugged you. “I can’t believe you’re six months now! You’re going to be a mummy in three months.”

You groaned. “Please don’t, you’ll put me into panic mode.”

She pulled you along and away from Levi. “Oh, don’t worry you’ll do amazing.” She stopped you. “Now sit on this throne.”

You laughed. “A throne, really?”

Levi sat next to you. “Because you’re a Queen.”

You shook your head. “I’m just having a baby, that doesn’t make me a Queen.”

Levi leaned over and played with your hair. “You are.” He looked to the others. “Don’t be a bunch of idiots, okay? Calm down and don’t over excite her.”

Mike handed you a present. “Mine first.”

You smiled and opened it to reveal a cuddly dog. “So cute, thank you Mike.”

Erwin gave you a gift. “It’s not for right away, but you know it’ll last a while.”

You nodded and opened to see it was a collection of books. “Thank you, I can’t wait to read these to Evan. I know one of them will be his favourite.” You opened wonderful gift after wonderful gift for Evan. “I can’t thank you all enough for this, it’s amazing how sweet you all are.” You welled up. “I just love you all so much.” You rubbed your tears as people awed at you. “Sorry I’m crying, just hormones acting up.”

Levi hugged you and rubbed your back. “Shh, it’s okay, don’t be sorry, alright?” He looked at the group. “Tch, don’t just sit around, get the food sorted to feed my wife and son.” He wiped your tears as everyone hurried about. “Don’t cry so much, okay? Everything is going to be okay.”

You nodded. “I know, but uggh, I don’t know I guess it’s a lot to take in.”

He nodded and played with your hair. “Yeah, I know, but we’re doing this together remember?”

You smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He took a drink from Hange, then handed it to you. “Have some juice and then give me on of your cute smiles.”

You drank loads of the juice, then you smiled at him. “I’m better now, thank you for all of this, really.”

“Anything for you.” He got you some food, then watched you eat for a bit. “If you get too tired or ill, just tell me okay?”

You nodded. “I want to be here with everyone, so I don’t want to run off.”

“I know, but your health is important.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “You’re the best.” You let out a long sigh, then leaned against Levi as everyone played games about guessing the weight of the baby, what day Evan will be born as well. You frowned when Erwin got up, then walked away for a bit and talked on the phone. You nibbled your lip. “Levi?”

Erwin came back and waved Levi over. “I just need to borrow you for a moment.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I won’t be long, promise. Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You watched the two leave, then you let out a long sad sigh. You ate some cake alone, then smiled as Mike joined you. “Hi Mike.”

He let out a long sigh. “Hi, you alright sugar?”

You shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You can say no.”

You smiled. “I’d feel bad if I did, because you did amazing, all of you.”

He held your hand and smiled. “You can talk to me anytime, you know that, right?”

You nodded. “I know, all of you are amazing and I know I’m safe with all of you.” You smiled at Levi as he came back. “Hey honey, everything okay?”

Levi ruffled his hair. “I have to go.”

Your smile became strained as your heart hurt. “Okay.”

He knelt in front of you. “There’s a body of a guy now, I have to deal with it and then I’ll be right back.”

You shook your head. “You solve this case, I’m going to head home and I’ll take everything with me, don’t worry.”

He kissed you. “But I don’t want to leave you.”

“It’s fine, really it is.” You squeezed his hands. “Off you go, go be mine and Evan’s hero.”

“Okay, well if anything happens, then call me.” He looked to Mike. “Get her home for me please, along with all these gifts.”

Mike nodded. “I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “Going to miss you.”

Levi kissed your temple loads. “Me too, I’ll miss you. I shouldn’t be long, I’ll be back home soon, I promise.”

You nodded and waved goodbye to him, then you turned to Mike. “So…”

He ruffled your hair. “Let’s get you home.” Mike packed all the things into his car, then he drove you home. He put everything in place in your home, then let out a long sigh. “Alright, you going to be okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’ll be just fine, I promise.”

“Alright, well call me if you need me. Get some rest, you need a nap.”

You laughed. “Yeah, yeah I do.” You gave him a squeeze. “Love you bud.”

“Love you too. See you around.”

You closed the door behind him, then let out a long sigh. You walked around, then you curled up on the sofa and fell asleep. You woke up to someone coming home, then soft happy humming. You opened your eyes and smiled when Levi appeared over the back of the sofa, then you giggled as he leaned over you and kissed you. “Mmm, hello.”

Levi sighed. “Sorry I was a while.”

You shook your head. “I was asleep, so I didn’t notice really.”

“That’s mean.”

You knelt up, then wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his face all over. “I did miss you, but I just slept for ages.” You looked out the glass walls to outside to see it was pitch black. “It’s dark…woops.” You smiled. “Ah, but you’re home now so it doesn’t matter.”

He nodded. “I am. Also, I got you a little something. Come with me.”

You got off the sofa, then walked with him to the kitchen. “What is it?”

He grabbed a vase of flowers and handed it over. “I got this for you brat.”

“You took them and blushed. “Oh Levi, thank you so much!” You welled up and cried a little. “Thank you.”

Levi took the vase from you and put it down, then he hugged you tightly. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He hummed a laugh. “You are too cute sometimes.”

“Shut up, I am not.”

He cupped your face and kissed your face all over. “I got you something else.”

“No more gifts, I can’t cry anymore.”

He handed you a luxury box of chocolates. “I picked out the ones I knew you’d like.”

You opened the box, then sniffed and wiped your tears away as you looked at the pretty chocolate. “Thank you Levi, thank you so much.”

He took the chocolates from you. “You are so adorable.”

You put the chocolates down, then you ran away from him. “Go away.”

He smiled and chased you. “Come back here brat.”

“No!”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“No, you’ll just make me silly cry more by being wonderful.”

He grabbed you from behind making you squeal. “Got you!”

You whined. “Stupid baby weight making slow and tired.”

“You’re beautiful.”

You turned to face Levi, then rubbed your face against his chest and whined like a kid, then you stopped. “You’re handsome.”

“You’re perfect brat.” He ruffled your hair and held you close. “Need to get you comfy on the sofa, a nice hot chocolate in hand with me providing cuddles.”

“Sounds perfect.”

He scooped you up like a bride, then carried you to the sofa. “It’s okay if you cry, it’s just how you are at the moment. Okay?”

You nuzzled his neck. “Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

You walked around the office with as close to comfy clothes you could wear, as well as comfy shoes. You were seven months now, so things were beginning to ache and get uncomfortable. Lucky for you though, Levi was on the ball with doing anything and everything he could to make sure you were comfy. You had been moved from downstairs to up, so Levi could keep an eye on you. So, you were stuck organising papers for the guys and getting them drinks, but you were mainly Levi’s assistant. You handed over files to Mikasa, then you collected some from her that needed Levi’s approval. You walked across the office, then waved at people as you went. You loved how close everyone was, it made you feel safe and warm. 

You knocked on Levi’s door and waited for him to welcome you in. You grinned as he opened the door, then grabbed you by the shirt and yanked you in making you giggle. He kicked the door closed, then wrapped his arms around you and sighed in pure happiness. You wiggled in his arms. “Levi, I love this, but I have files for you.”

“In a minute.”

You rubbed his back. “I love you, I really do honey, but I need to do my job.”

He groaned. “Tch, fine.” He pulled away from you. “What you got for me?”

You handed him the files. “From Mikasa, she needs you to approve of these.”

“Got it.”

You let out a long sigh as he walked to his chair, then sat down. You hummed and nibbled your lip. “So, I’m going to get a bit of fresh air, that okay?”

He looked up at you and thought for a bit, then sighed. “Alright, but stay close to the station, okay?”

You nodded. “I got it, don’t worry. I’ll see you in a bit.” You blew him a kiss making him smile, then you left. You went outside and wandered into the park, you sat on the bench and enjoyed the sunshine. You looked around and saw a lot of families enjoying the summer, you couldn’t wait to have that with Levi. You placed your hand on your bump and smiled to yourself, but someone shouting your name made you jump. You looked to see it was Vincent. “Hey Vincent, what brings you here?”

He wandered over to you. “Looking for inspiration.”

You patted the bench. “Join me.”

He sat down and sighed. “Much appreciated, I find the closer I am to you, the more inspired I will be.”

“You’re so sweet.”

He smiled. “Well, I can’t help myself when it comes to you.”

You hummed a laugh, then sighed. “So, how’s it going with Lela?”

Vincent gulped, because he hadn’t the heart to tell you that he’d been turning her more and more into you, but it wasn’t going so well. He was still with her though, because he needed to try. He was addicted to you, obsessed and he knew it. He dreamed of you, thought of you and wanted you all the time. He looked away from you. “Well, it’s going well.”

“Wonderful.”

He eyed your bump. “How are you?” He looked up at you. “Everything going well?”

You nodded and patted your bump. “It’s going great, really great. I have moments of worry, you know? It’s scary knowing I’m going to be a mother in October. I’m excited though, really excited at the same time. It’s like this internal battle.”

“I can understand that, but I know your son is going to be so beautiful with a mother like you.”

You blushed and giggled. “You flatter me.”

“It’s true though. You are divine like the gods, Venus herself in the flesh.”

You playfully shoved him. “You flirt.”

“Guilty.”

“Oh! How has the painting turned out?”

He smiled brightly as he remembered the painting, he did of you and Levi, mainly you as a glowing goddess. “Perfect, it really is. I made it a small one at first, then I increased the size of it so people could see you in all your glory.”

You giggled. “Oh wow, well I’m not that glorious, but thank you.”

“You don’t realise how beautiful you are.”

You smiled and looked away, then back at him. “You’re sweet, you really are. Thank you. Your girlfriend is really lucky.”

He let out a love long sigh. “She’s not lucky, your husband is the lucky one to have you. You’re so pretty, hardworking, kind, caring, loving and you are giving him the gift of a child.”

You blushed hard. “Thanks, I guess.”

Vincent held your hands. “Could I ask you something?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“When you have Evan, please can I paint the two of you? I want to turn mother and child into art.”

You gasped. “Yes, yes I’d love to. It’d be so much fun, but I can’t imagine a baby would be able to stay still for long.”

“It’s okay, I’ll let you have plenty of rest.”

You hummed and rubbed your tummy. “Oh, could you also let Levi come along? I know he’ll never want to leave Evan alone.”

“Of course.” He clenched his jaw and wasn’t happy about it, he then looked to the station to see Levi. “Looks like the hero returns.”

You looked to Levi and grinned instantly, your heart fluttered and you felt overwhelming love. Levi always made you feel giddy. You waved to him. “Hi Levi!”

He walked over and ruffled your hair. “Hey beautiful, you were gone for a while so I was worried. Good to see you bumped into a friend. Afternoon Vincent.”

Vincent smiled. “Afternoon. Now you are here, I should part ways.” He stood up, took your hand and kissed it. “I look forward to our next encounter.”

You waved to Vincent, then smiled at Levi as he sat. You held his hand right away. “How are you?”

“Great now I’m here with you. Tch, what are you doing with him?”

You kissed his cheek loads. “He came over to me. So, we going somewhere for lunch?”

He handed you a bag. “I actually made lunch this morning for us.”

You gasped. “Picnic?”

He nodded. “Picnic. We should go to a bench.” He got up and pulled you along. “Come on brat.” He cleaned the table down, then placed the food out and drinks. “Okay, it’s clean enough for you.”

You sat down and sighed. “You don’t have to clean everything.”

“I want you to be safe and Evan.”

“Thank you honey.”

He watched you eat for a bit, then he hummed and pulled a face. “Tch, so you and Vincent? What were you talking about?”

You gulped your food. “Well…he wants to wait for Evan to be born and a couple months old, then he wants to paint me and Evan together.”

“Could be nice.” He ruffled his hair. “But I don’t trust Vincent too much, he seems very…he likes you too much.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “You think so?”

He nodded. “Yes, I mean it took me a bit to convince you that I loved you, remember?”

You giggled. “Oh yeah, guess you’re right. So, he really does like me then…huh…”

Levi growled. “Tch, you’re not thinking of going to him, are you?”

You laughed and shook your head. “Hell no, I’m so happy being married to you, I really am. I wouldn’t want to be married to anyone else. I love and adore you and if you left me or died, I would never get re-married. You are the only man for me, no one else.”

Levi held your hands, then kissed them. “It’s the same for me, I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but you.”

You squeezed his hands and smiled, then you rubbed your cheek on his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Levi pointed at you. “Don’t start brat, you know you won’t win.”

You giggled. “I know, I just like playing that game with you.”

Levi got up, then he moved to your side of the bench. He snuggled up to you and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He stopped when he heard giggles. He pulled away, saw people were watching, blushed, then cleared his throat. “Tch, damn nosy people.”

You thought it was still sweet that he got flustered over public acts of affection. “You are so cute.” You played with his hair. “Come on honey, eat up and we’ll head back to work.”

“Tch, fine.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Cheer up honey, ignore what everyone thinks and says, okay?”

He looked at you and sighed. “Okay.” He lightly kissed you. “You’re the best.”

Vincent was sat finishing another painting of you, he leaned closer and was trying to perfect his rendition of you. He leaned back and smiled at what he’d created, it was you as the goddess with blood on you standing with pride over a mass of dead bodies, one of them was Levi. He made sure the front of your dress was low, so he made it look like you’d carved Vincent’s initials between your breasts. He let out a long sigh, then got up and walked over to a mannequin with the goddess costume on you had warn. He lifted up part of the outfit, then he smelt the fabric. He hummed and smiled as it still smelt like you, it was perfect to him.

“Vincent?” He sighed when he heard Lela’s voice. “Vincent! I have a surprise for you.”

He pulled away from the mannequin, then looked at her. “What my perfection?”

She pulled her hat off to reveal she’d changed her hair, it was nothing like yours and made her look like a whole different person, it was terrible. He hated everything, because it didn’t look right, it wasn’t pretty, she’d hacked at it in one of her psychotic breaks. She giggled as he saw she had snapped. “What do you think? Don’t you just love it?”

He walked closer. “What did you do to yourself? My darling, are you alright?”

She pulled a little at her hair. “Don’t you love it? Don’t you love me!? You are too material! You love only what you see! Well, love me now!”

“Lela, you should go home and rest. You’re not well again.”

She looked over to his well-loved mannequin. “It’s because of her! Isn’t it?”

“Lela, you’re not thinking straight.” He held his hands up. “Relax, breathe and let us dance together like we always do.”

She grabbed a mannequin’s arm, then threw it at Vincent as she screamed. She ripped down the drapes. “I hate you! I hate this shitty place!” She grabbed a chair and launched it at him. “You don’t love me enough! You need to worship me.”

“I do worship you. I paint pictures of you. I use you as my muse.”

“No, you don’t! Not enough!” She stormed over to the mannequin with your things on. “You worship her!”

Vincent’s eyes widened. “Lela, don’t.”

She threw your mannequin. “I hate her! I wish she was dead.”

“Stop.”

She eyed his painting. “Disgusting thing.”

Vincent looked at his painting, then Lela. He felt a surge of rage, then grabbed her throat and raised her up in the in the air. She kicked and gasped, then wiggled. He brought her closer and grinned. “Darling Lela, I have warned you. You can hit me, kick, call me names or anything else. However, I draw the line at you destroying my artwork. Do you understand? You get to have all these perfect gifts because I am an artist, do you understand?”

She gasped and smiled. “Harder…choke me…harder…”

He squeezed making her moan, then he dropped her in a heap on the floor. He panted and raked his hand through his hair. “You need to leave, now. If you don’t, I will kill you.”

She licked her lips, then shuffled closer on her knees and grabbed his belt. “Take me, please. I need it, I need you.”

He grabbed her under the chin, then tilted his head. “When did you become such a grovelling pathetic creature? What happened?”

“You, you happened to me.”

He grabbed her upper arm, then dragged her to his bedroom. “Sleep whatever this is off, then come back to me when you are sane.” He threw her in the room, then slammed the door shut. “Damn woman.” He walked to the mannequin and said your name. “I’m so sorry, so very sorry.” He picked it up and put the clothes back on. “There, perfect.” He looked to the door as someone knocked, then he ran over knowing very well who it could be. He swung the door open to reveal you in your summer things, a smiled on your face. He said your name, then stepped to the side. “Welcome! Come in. How are you?”

You walked in and sighed. “Sorry, I am fit to burst at the moment. I can’t believe Evan is arriving soon.”

“You look perfect, seven and a half right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I’m still fit to burst. So, do you have that painting for me? I have the money.”

He walked with you. “No, no money, but I do have the painting.”

You hurried along. “I can’t take it for free, I’m paying for it.”

“No, it’s my gift to you. View it as a baby shower gift.”

You smiled. “Are you sure? Your work is worth a lot of money.”

“I’m very sure.”

You sighed, then looked around. “Okay, okay. You win. Thank you, really thank you.”

“My pleasure. Always.”

You giggled, then walked with him to the painting. “Wow, look at me and Levi!” You gasped, then welled up. “It’s so beautiful. You are amazing Vincent.”

You heard someone say your name, you turned with a smiled. Lela walked closer. “So it is you, I thought I heard you. Can I get you a drink?”

You stared at her crazy hair, then at her. “Oh, no thank you Lela, I’m here for the painting and that’s it. I would stay, but Levi would be suspicious about where I’ve gone if I’m too long. This is a surprise for him.”

Lela giggled. “Soooo cute. You have a husband all over you and my boyfriend.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

She hummed and got closer, then you gasped as you felt a sharp pain in your side where your bump was. “Vincent doesn’t have a problem, you’re the problem.”

You stumbled back and saw you were bleeding and she had a knife. You welled up, then placed your hand on your wound. “Evan…”

Vincent frowned. “What’s going on? What happened?”

Lela showed the blood-soaked knife. “I stabbed the bitch and I’ll stab her some more.”

Vincent slammed his fist into her face knocking her out, then he grabbed you. “Hold on, okay?”

You cried. “My baby…Vincent my baby.”

He pulled you along to the sofa, then pulled his tie off and pressed it against your wound. He called the ambulance up and waited for them to arrive. He looked down at you and saw you were crying. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” He looked up as the police and paramedics ran in. “Hurry please, she won’t stop bleeding and she’s on her way to being eight months pregnant.”

The paramedic dropped down to his knees and started working on you. He patched you up, then moved you to a bed. “Okay, we need to get her to hospital now. Is there anyone we can contact? A husband?”

Vincent nodded. “I have his number, I’ll call him.”

You shook on the bed. “Don’t call Levi, please don’t. I don’t want him to see me like this, to know I could have lost his son. God help me. I’m sorry Levi. I’m sorry Evan.”

The medic looked down at you in the ambulance. “Mrs Ackerman? I need you to calm down for me, okay?”

You shook your head. “Go fuck yourself! I got stabbed where my baby is, I could lose my baby.”

He held your hand. “I know, I know, but you need to clam down. The more you panic, the faster your heart will race and put you and your baby at risk, okay?”

You gulped and nodded. “I’m sorry I swore at you, I’m so sorry.”

He smiled. “It’s okay, you’re under a lot of stress. I swear to you though, we will save you and your baby.”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

“What’s his name?”

You sniffed and laughed lightly. “Evan.”

“Lovely name, I love that name.”

You nodded. “Me too.”

“When’s he due?”

You gulped as you felt dizzy. “October.”

He gave you a sweet smile. “He’ll arrive then, I just know it.” He opened the back double doors, then moved you out and rushed your through the hospital. “You’ll be just fine, I promise you, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

“These nice doctors will take care of you, alright?”

“Thank you so much.” You waved to him with a bloody hand, then let the team take you away. You welled up again as you watched the ceiling, then you were moved into a room. You gulped as they went to put you under, but you stopped them. “No, no I don’t want to be put to sleep. Please.”

The doctor smiled at you. “I understand, we can do injections instead then scan to see if your baby is okay.”

You nodded. “Please.”

“Okay, this is going to sting a little.” He saw you didn’t flinch, then he sewed up the wound. “Let’s get this scan done, now!” He watched everyone rush about, then he put the gel on your tummy and checked. He smiled and let out a sigh. “Looks like the knife didn’t piece the sack, so your baby is unharmed. You’re both very lucky, but you’ll need to be on bed rest with little stress, and you won’t be able to deliver the little one normally.”

You cried hard, you were happy Evan was perfectly fine, but you were sad you couldn’t have him the normal way. “Th-thank you.”

He smiled. “A C-section is normal and okay to have, so don’t worry, alright? It’s for your safety you have it, otherwise you could cause a rip and bleeding of this wound.” He looked up. “Place her in a nice room and alert her husband when he arrives.”

You looked around as you were moved down the hall, then into a room. You watched them hook you up to medication, as well as monitoring systems. You rubbed your tears after they left, then wished Levi was here to hold you and tell you everything was okay. As if your wish was answered, you heard someone running and skid into the room and Levi shout your name. You sat up and locked eyes with him, he looked so sacred. You welled up and reached out for him. “Leviiii.”

He ran over to you and hugged you tightly. “What happened?” He cupped your face. “Who hurt you? They won’t tell me, won’t let me work on the case. Are you okay? Where were you hurt?”

You sniffed back tears, then pulled the bed sheet down and lifted the dress you had on to show the patch on the side of your belly. “Here…”

Levi shook. “What?”

You rubbed your tears. “I was stabbed by Lela, Vincent’s girlfriend when I went over to get a painting for you as a gift. I’m so sorry I went, I’m so fucking sorry.”

He kissed your face all over. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” He welled up and tapped his forehead against yours as he cried. “I’m so glad you are okay.”

“Levi?”

“I thought I’d lost you, it crushed me so much.” He choked up and shook in place as he cried. “I can’t…I can’t do this without you.”

“Levi, the baby…our Evan.”

He sat down and shook more as he held your hands. “It’s okay, we can work through this.”

You smiled. “Evan’s fine, perfect actually.”

His eyes widened. “R-really?”

You nodded. “Yes, but I can’t have him normally. It’ll have to be C-section when he arrives on account of my wound.”

He nodded and smiled, then he let the tears flow down his cheeks. You pulled him close and let his head rest on your chest. “My baby boy and love of my life are okay.”

“I have to stay here for a while, then I have to take it easy when I’m home. I cannot get stressed or overexert myself. So, you get to protect me even more than you already do.”

He looked up at you and kissed you. “Good. I swear to you, I will protect you no matter what.”

“I know, I know you will. I’m sorry I went to Vincent’s.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, don’t be sorry at all for this. You have no reason to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? You just went to get me a present you perfect little brat.” He cupped your face and kissed you over and over. “I love you so much, I’ll always love you. Me and you forever, remember?”

You burst out crying and nodded. “Y-Y-Yes. I l-l-love y-y-y-you.”

He smiled at you and kissed you. “Shhh, okay? You have to rest, you can’t get stressed out, doctor’s orders.”

You nodded and took some steady breaths, then you lay back. “F-For Evan.”

“That’s right honey, and for you, you’re important as well.”

You gulped, then closed your eyes. “Stay with me, please?”

“Promise. I’m never leaving you, ever.”

You sat back on the sofa with a blanket over your legs, a drink in hand and your other hand on your belly. You looked over to Levi as he sat on the other sofa, his hair was tied back and he had his glasses on. You smiled at him, then nibbled your lip as you thought of ways to get Levi’s attention. You made little noises, anything you could to make him look at you, but he was too focused on his work. You pouted, then you grabbed a cushion and threw it at him. He caught the cushion, then put it down. You kicked your legs a little. “No fair.”

He hummed. “I know you want my attention and I’d love to pay you as much attention as I can, but I have work to do. That’s why I’m sat over here away from you, because if I’m close, I won’t be able to stop myself from touching you, problem is you can’t do much activities because your wound is still healing.”

You traced patterns on your belly. “Well, we have one week left, right?”

He nodded and growled as he looked your body over. “Yes, then I’m all over you.”

You giggled. “Good.” You smiled at your bump. “So, when do you finish work? I need hugs and you need to talk to your son.”

Levi looked at his watch. “Two hours brat.”

You let out a long groan. “Fiiiine.” You patted your belly. “Sorry Evan, daddy is busy so you’ll have to wait for him to finish, but me and you can talk as always.” You turned around on the sofa, then pushed yourself up carefully. “Come on kiddo, let’s go for a little walk.”

Levi shot up from his seat. “Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you’re going brat?”

You looked to Levi. “Bathroom, I need to pee.”

“Do you need my help?”

You shook your head. “I think I can pee by myself. Thank you though.”

He walked along with you. “Well, moving up and down might pull on your stitches, so I should help.”

You opened your arms and waved him closer, so he walked closer and let you hold him. “I’m okay sweetie, I’m okay. Can I go pee now? If I don’t, I will wet myself.”

He let you go. “Sorry. I’ll wait outside the bathroom then.”

You nodded. “That’s okay.” You went to the bathroom and winced a little at the movement, but it wasn’t too bad. You washed up, then walked out and smiled at Levi. “All good, no bleeding.”

“Good, I’m glad. I worry about you.” He crouched down, then kissed your bump. “I’m worried about you too little guy.”

You smiled and squeezed Levi’s bun of hair. “You look so cute with your hair like this.”

He stood up and kissed you. “How are you? Are you feeling okay?”

You nodded. “Just fine thank you.” You hugged him. “I have you here with me, that’s why I’m fine.”

“I don’t like fine. What can I do to make you better?”

“Spend time with me.”

He picked you up like a bride, then carried you to the sofa. “Always.”

You blushed hard. “Levi, put me down. I must be heavy.”

“You are light as a feather.”

You rolled your eyes. “Stupid lies. I am heavy because of Evan and my extra weight.”

He spun with you making you giggle. “You’re perfect.” He sat down with you on his lap. “Could you help me with my work? I need my lovely assistant.”

You picked up his paperwork, then organised it for him. You slipped off his lap a little and just kept your legs across him. You went through his papers, then handed over the ones he needed and took back the others he didn’t need. “You have a lot of work honey. Is this what it’s like being a Captain?”

“Yeah.” He threw his papers on the table. “Screw this.”

“I prefer it if you screwed me.”

You growled at you, then crawled over you and kissed your body all over. “So perfect.” He kissed down your body. “But today is not about you beautiful, it’s about our little bean here.” He kissed your bump. “Hello Evan. It’s daddy and son time.” He looked up at you. “Cover your ears, this is daddy and son only.”

You sighed. “Alright.”

Levi stared at you, then looked down at your bum after you covered your ears. “Listen little one, you are in for a wonderful life because of your mummy. She is the most wonderful person in the world and she protected you and worried about you so much, her health wasn’t important when she got hurt, but you. She’s so pretty, kind, caring, loving, funny and smart. I love her with all my life, I live for her and I know you will too. I need you to be a good boy, a really, really good boy and protect your mummy, but not cause her too much trouble. Promise me that.” He kissed your tummy. “I love you Evan, I love you so very much and I love your mummy. Actually, I adore her and worship the ground she walks on. I’m…I’m kind of obsessed with her, but don’t tell her that or she’ll think I’m crazy. Okay?” He felt a little kick. “Good boy. I love you little bean. Oh, one last thing…your mummy was mine first, okay? So, don’t take her away too much.” He leaned up and looked at you, then tapped his ear.

You pulled your hands away. “All good?”

He nodded. “All sorted. We have an agreement.”

You giggled. “I know, I felt Evan kick. He loves hearing your voice, can’t blame him, I love hearing your voice too. You’re really soothing.” You giggled as he kissed you, then jumped off the sofa. “Where you going?”

“I’m getting you ice cream with brownie bits in and sauce.”

You gasped. “Really? Wow. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

You watched him, then glanced down at his bum. “Wow…”

He looked over at you. “What?”

“You have an amazing butt.”

“I do?”

You hummed and nodded. “Damn right. I wanna nibble those buns.”

He walked over and handed you your ice cream. “Don’t nibble my buns, I need to sit on them.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

“I am, now eat your ice cream and be a good brat for me.”

You sat back and ate. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad.” He went to sit, then groaned as someone pressed the doorbell. “Tch, who the fuck is that?” He walked to the door, then opened it to reveal Vincent. “What do you want?”

He sighed. “I wanted to say how sorry I am that your wife got hurt under my watch, it shouldn’t have happened and my girlfriend attacked her.”

“Tch, get the hell out of here, now.” Levi clenched his jaw. “It’s taking everything I have not smash your face in right now.”

You hurried over. “Levi! Levi!” You panted and grabbed his arm. “Levi, please don’t do anything to Vincent, he saved me from bleeding out.” You smiled and hugged Vincent. “Hey, thank you so much for what you did for me.”

Vincent smiled fondly at you. “There’s no need to thank me, I did what anyone would do. I’m just glad I could stop her before she did anything more.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Levi? Don’t you want to say anything?”

He sighed. “Thank you. Now can you please go?”

Vincent smiled. “I will, once I hand over some sorry gifts.”

“Fine.”

He handed Levi a painting. “This is the gift for you Levi, it’s the painting I did of the two of you.”

Levi looked at it and smiled a little. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He passed you a bunch of flowers, then a box with a necklace in, the red pearl was made from blood of Noel one of his victims. “These are for you.”

You juggled the flowers, then opened the box to look at the little red pearl on a chain. “Holy…Vincent, this is…this is too much.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not enough. I put your life at risk.”

You went to speak, but Levi stopped you. “Yeah, you did, but this necklace is too much. Actually, it’s not appropriate at all to be giving my wife a gift like this.” He took the necklace from you and studied it. “This is expensive looking.”

“I made it.”

He looked up at Vincent. “What?”

Vincent smiled. “I made it, it’s a work of art. Therefore, it is not expensive. Please, please take it.”

Levi looked to you, then sighed. “Alright, thank you, this is a lovely gift for her.” Levi handed you the necklace. “It’s all yours.”

You bounced up and down. “Yay! Thank you.”

Vincent smiled. “You’re welcome. Again, I’m so sorry you were harmed under my supervision. It darkens my soul. I am a man of the dark works of art, of blood, of pain, of suffering, I enjoy it so much that it is euphoric to me. However, seeing such a divine creature such as yourself be harmed, that was not art.” He sighed and ruffled the back of his hair. “Sorry, sometimes I cannot get across my feelings and thoughts, which is why I’m an artist.” He smiled. “I’m wasting your time. Anyway, I’ll be on my way now. I’m sorry again for the pain that has been brought upon you both, but I am glad to see you are up and well.”

You nodded. “I am, I have stitches and I’m on meds. Plus, Evan is fine, he took no damage at all.”

“Wonderful news, I’m glad.” He bowed and stepped back. “Enjoy your day.”

You waved. “Bye Vincent.” You closed the door and sighed. “That was so nice of him.”

Levi took the flowers and necklace from you and stormed into the kitchen. “Eye fuck my wife why don’t you?”

You sighed. “Levi, he didn’t do that.”

“He did!” He slammed the necklace box on the table. “What the fuck you call this then? This fucking gift? He made this damn thing.”

You picked up the painting. “But he made this too.”

He grabbed the painting and looked at it. “Tch, you see it? He’s paid most attention to you, just look at you!”

You peeked at the painting and had to agree, Levi was perfect in it, but great detail had gone into making you the most appealing and beautiful. “I guess you’re right.”

He picked up the flowers, then threw them in the bin. “Tch, then there’s this shit? Who gives a married woman red roses?”

You felt a little pain in your side as you got a bit stressed out because of Levi. “Levi?”

“He needs to stay the fuck away the piece of shit! You’re my wife! Mine!”

You doubled over a little. “Ah! Levi.”

He froze up, then ran over to you and shouted your name. “What’s wrong?” He cupped your face. “Talk to me? Do you need the hospital?”

You shook your head and hummed. “Just some pain, I’m okay.”

“I stressed you, I’m so sorry.” He scooped you up and carried you to the bedroom, then tucked you in. “Relax, I’ll get some meds for you.” He kissed your forehead for a while. “I’m really sorry.”

You smiled and held his hand. “Don’t be sorry, you are doing everything you can to protect me and Evan. Don’t be sorry, please don’t be. I love you. I just…I never hear you get angry or raise your voice, so I just…I dunno. It surprised me, but I loved it that you got so protective over me.” You cupped his face and nuzzled your nose against his. “Like a big scary wolf protecting his mate.”

He growled and kissed you. “Always. Now, time to get your meds.” He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, then ran back and sat on the bed. “Here you are beautiful.”

You took the meds, then swallowed. “Thank you, you care about me so much Levi, you’d never dream of hurting me. So, I know you didn’t mean me getting hurt.”

“How did you know it was still bothering me?”

You tapped the crease between his eyebrows. “This crease tells me all. I know all the little expressions you make honey, I know no one else can figure you out, but I can.” You kissed his face all over. “I love you I love you so much. So, please smile for me? You know I love your smiles handsome.”

He sighed, then gave you a little smile. “You win.”

You giggled. “So cuuute. That smile is the best in the whole world.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re too cute for your own good.” He let out a long sigh. “You should be resting, alright?”

You nodded and got comfy. “Oh, but I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

You opened your arms out to Levi. “Because I need the best husband and father to be in the world to cuddle with.”

He smiled more, then climbed into bed with you. “Tch, needy brat.”

You snuggled into his arms. “Shut up you love it.”

He hummed and closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around you and his cheek rested on your head. “More than anything. I love moments like this with you, I really do.”


	8. Chapter 8

You were busy putting up Halloween decorations as Levi sat on the sofa with all his files, paperwork and cases linked to a serial killer. He was determined to catch this killer leaving body pieces and draining the blood, he needed to do it for others, but mainly for yours and Evan’s safety. You just watched Levi frown, then change papers up and flick through it all. He was making notes, then frowning at something. You watched him shoot up from his seat, grab his phone and pace backwards and forwards as he practically shouted down the phone at Connie. You stopped decorating, then waddled over to him as he sighed, then apologised to Connie.

You smiled at him. “You okay?”

He ended the call, then wrapped his arms around you. “Let me hold you for a moment.”

You smiled and rubbed his back. “That’s okay. Talk when you’re ready.”

He kissed your forehead for a while, then rested his cheek on top of your head. “Some evidence was overlooked and now I’ve found it, it means that I can move forward with this case finally.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “So, what happened?”

“I read eyewitness statements, all of them and that’s what I’ve been doing all these weeks. These people have stated everyone was offered a modelling deal of some kind. So, now I can narrow down our search.”

You smiled. “My clever husband.”

He kissed you. “This is great news, it really is. I finally have a lead.” He lifted you up and spun you around, then put you down and kissed you and hummed as he did. “Love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too.”

He kissed your temple. “Right, I have a lot of work to do. I hope you don’t mind? I know you’re overdue with Evan, but.”

You covered his mouth with your hand. “Get to work Mr! Find out whos’ been killing all those people.”

He nodded, so you pulled your hand away. He smiled. “I’ll get to work.” He crouched down and placed his hands on your bump, then kissed. “Hurry up little guy, you’re overdue and mummy and daddy want to meet you.”

You giggled. “He’ll come when he’s ready.”

He looked up at you. “He’s two weeks overdue though…he’s attached and loves his mummy more than his daddy already.”

“He loves you too.”

He stood up and sighed. “I bet he’ll arrive Halloween.”

You grinned. “That’d be so cool! Halloween parties for the little one.” You gasped. “Think of all the cute costumes I could put him in!”

Levi pinched your cheek. “Calm down. Now, go prepare this place for a little Halloween party, okay?”

You nodded. “Got it! You go be an amazing Captain and detective. I’ll make this place look more cute.”

“Just standing here makes it cute.”

You blushed and giggled. “Shut up, stop flirting with me. You have work and I have work.” You hurried away from Levi, then tied up the place and put up more decorations. Halloween was tomorrow and you were going to have a few friends over, dress up and have a laugh. You frowned when you felt a tiny pain. You rubbed your tummy and hummed. “That was weird.”

Levi looked over at you with a mountain of papers around him, he was in the zone. “Something wrong?”

You shook your head and hid what was going on, you didn’t want to interrupt. “No, nothing at all honey.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I’m good. Go back to work.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You smiled, then carried on putting up decorations and organising a few things for the party tomorrow. You felt another bit of pain, but it was more like pressure. You frowned, then rubbed your belly. You shook your head, then started cooking dinner. You handed Levi his food, then sat with him with a bit of food and some water. “Eat up honey.”

He sipped his drink, then looked at you. “Not hungry?”

You shook your head. “No, not really.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

You nodded. “I feel fine, I do. Eat up handsome, then get some rest.”

He smiled. “I will, I just have to finish this up.”

You nodded. “Okay, well make sure you go to bed when you can, alright?”

“Promise.”

You finished eating, then cleaned up after yourself. “Honey, I think I’m going to go to bed, I’m rather tired.”

He stood up and hugged you, then he kissed you. “Sleep well brat.”

You kissed him back. “Miss you.” You went to bed and snuggled up to his pillow. You woke up after a while when you realised Levi wasn’t with you and the bed seemed wet. You got up, then checked the time, it was 1am and it was Halloween. You stood up, then checked the bed to see it was wet. You hurried to the door, then out the bedroom to find Levi still working away in the living room. You cleared your throat. “Umm, Levi?”

He looked over to you. “Hey honey, you okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “Yes, but umm…are you busy at all?”

He put his papers down. “I’m just finishing up, why?”

“Well I don’t want to disturb you at all, I mean, you’re work is important.”

He smiled. “You’re more important. What’s wrong?”

You gulped. “Okay, well…could you drive me to the hospital maybe?” Levi shot up as his eyes widened. “Cause, I just woke up and the beds wet meaning my waters broke, plus I had little pains all day. I think Evan’s coming.”

Levi shot from his seat and grabbed the hospital bag. “Why didn’t you say something?”

You watched him run about. “Oh, well because you were busy catching a killer.”

He stopped in front of you. “You’re having our baby, that’s more fucking important brat.”

You hummed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, come on let’s drive you to the hospital to have our son.”

You walked with him and got into the car, then you looked over to Levi as he drove. “Levi?”

He glanced over at you. “Yeah?”

“I’m scared, not about being a mother but about the c-section. It’s really fucking scary.”

“You’re going to be okay I promise. I’ll be right with you.”

You nibbled your lip and welled up. “What about the scar?”

He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “You will make it look stunning.”

You sniffed back tears. “Thank you.”

He pulled up, then helped you out the car and grabbed a bag. He walked with you inside the hospital. “Excuse me? My wife is having a baby and she’s on the list to have a c-section when she does.”

The nurse nodded. “Name.” Levi gave her your full name, then took a wheelchair from an assistant and sat you down. “I’ve got her, I’ll lead you to her room and then the doctors will come see you and take her to surgery.”

You grabbed Levi’s hand. “Levi?”

He squeezed your hand. “You’re going to be just fine.” He pushed you along as he followed the nurse, then he helped you into the bed in a private room. “I’m going to be here always.”

The nurse hooked you up to monitors, then smiled at you. “Don’t worry Mrs Ackerman, we do c-sections a lot and you’ll be in very safe hands. I promise.”

You nodded and sighed. “Thank you.”

She winked at you. “I’ll get the doctor.”

Levi sat on the bed and held your hand tightly. “Love you brat, I really love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“Is the pain bad?”

It was, but you didn’t want Levi to freak out. “It’s manageable honey, I’m just fine.”

He sighed. “You don’t need to lie to me to make me feel better.”

You smiled. “It fucking hurts, the labour pains, but it’ll go when they give me medicine for surgery.”

He kissed you. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “Let’s focus on the fact we’re going to parents soon.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

The doctor came in, then explained everything to you and Levi. They got you ready, then moved you out into surgery. You lay there and smiled when Levi arrived out your side in a blue gown, cat and mask. You smiled and giggled. “You look good as a doctor.”

He held your hand. “Thank you.”

The doctor looked over at you. “Mrs Ackerman, do you feel this?”

You frowned. “No, in fact it’s all numb.”

“Perfect, we’ll start delivering your little one now.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “You’re doing great.” 

You looked to him. “I’m not doing a thing; the doctors are doing everything.”

The doctor smiled. “No, he’s right Mrs Ackerman. You’re doing great, you’ve done a wonderful job and you still are.”

Levi pulled his mask down and kissed your forehead. “Love you brat.”

You welled up and smiled. “I love you too.”

“You feeling okay?”

You nodded. “Just some tugging, but I’m okay, no pain.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

You both gasped as you heard a little noise, it was a tiny cry, then a whine. You welled up. “Evan?”

The doctor walked over with your little Evan in his arms. “Here he is.”

You reached over and held him. “Oh my…wow…he’s beautiful.”

Tears ran down Levi’s cheeks as he stared at his wife holding his son, then he reached over and let his son hold his pinkie. “He’s perfect.”

The doctor smiled. “Congratulations and well done, we have to take him for clean up now and to check him over. We also need to finish the surgery.”

You handed Evan back. “Thank you.”

You sat up in your hospital bed as you heard Evan making noises. You reached over carefully, then picked up Evan in your arms and smiled at his cute little hat on his head. He made a tiny cute noise, then opened his little eyes for a moment to let you see that he had Levi’s perfect eyes, but they were wide like yours. You smiled and tickled his cheek, then you tried feeding him for the first time. He fussed a little, then he latched on when you cooed him. You smiled and felt your body relax, you were worried he wouldn’t, but he did perfectly.

Levi walked into your room with food he’d brought in and a nice blanket for you, he paused when he saw you sat up. “Hey, you’re not supposed to get up without me.”

You smiled. “He’s feeding, look.”

He put the food and gifts on the side, then hurried over and sat on the bed and watched. “This is amazing.”

You looked at Levi. “He has your eyes.”

Levi locked eyes with you. “He does?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“I kind of wanted him to have your eyes.”

You giggled. “Well, I love your eyes. The colour is yours, but he has my wide eyes.”

Levi looked down at Evan, then say his son open his little eyes. “Oh wow, you’re right. He’s perfect.”

You hummed, then handed Evan to Levi. “Could you?”

He nodded and dealt with Evan as you covered yourself up again, then got out of bed. You grabbed your IV pole, then moved it along as you went to the bathroom. Levi chased after you with Evan. “Hey, hey, hey! Tch, brat don’t move about. Doctors said you have to rest big time, so stop moving.”

You sighed. “I need to pee Levi.”

He rocked Evan in his arms as he stared at you, he looked so manly and perfect as a dad. “Oh, alright then but be careful, you don’t want to rip your stitches.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know. Can I pee now?”

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll keep an eye on trouble.”

You giggled. “Thanks. Do you know if mum and dad are coming to visit?”

He hummed. “I said to give you a day or two to be well enough, should be coming tomorrow to see you.”

“Wonderful.” You sat on the toilet and sighed. “What about our friends?”

“Day after. You have to stay here a few days.”

“Okay…” You frowned. “Umm Levi? Could I get some help?”

He placed Evan down in his little bed, then ran over to you. “I’m here.”

“I just need help getting up, sorry.”

He held your arm. “Don’t be sorry, okay?” He helped you up to your feet, then helped pull your underwear up. “You did an amazing job, now get into bed and rest.”

You walked with Levi. “Thank you. You are an angel honey.”

“I do what I can for you sweetheart. I love you.” He helped you into bed. “Tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

“I want to hold Evan.”

He passed you Evan. “Here beautiful.”

You smiled down at Evan. “I can’t get over how cute he is.”

Levi put a blanket over your legs. “He’s perfect. You were right you know? He was born on Halloween the little brat.”

You giggled. “Someone is going to have the best birthdays ever.”

Levi grabbed your food, then sat on his chair. “So, you need to eat and drink.”

You kissed Evan’s little head loads. “I know, but look at how fucking cute this little bean is. We made him Levi, we did.”

“He’s the best.”

Evan made a little noise, then wiggled in your arms. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” You looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

“I got this.” He reached over, then ran his finger down his forehead to his nose and hummed a little song. “There we go, all better.”

You smiled. “Thank you Levi. I wonder why he got fussy.”

“Could be he’s hungry, tired or he needs changing.” He took Evan from you. “I’ll see if he needs changing sweetheart. You eat, I got you plenty of junk food.”

You looked at the food and gasped. “Looks so good.” You started eating your food and sipping on a chocolate milkshake, it was pure heaven for you. You did a little happy dance, then looked to Levi as he lay Evan down. “He okay?”

He nodded. “It wasn’t you before you think it was, he had a dirty diaper.” He sat down. “You’re a wonderful mother and he loves you.”

You laughed. “I’ve been a mother for a day.”

“A perfect mother too.”

You shook your head. “You are such a flirt.”

“I am. So, the food okay?”

You nodded. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.” He stole a fry from you and ate it. “Tch, you’re right it is good.”

You hummed. Thank you.”

He put his arm around you. “Anytime beautiful.”

You fed him some food. “How are you feeling?”

“Me?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I know I had Evan but you’re also a new dad and you’ve had to put an important case on hold.”

“I’m happy, really happy.” He cuddled you. “Besides, I’ve handed the case over to people I really trust.” He kissed your temple. “I love you.”

You smiled and hummed. “I love you too.”

He cleaned your food away, then helped you lie down and tucked you in. “You need to rest, leave Evan to me for a while, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay, but I need cuddles.”

“I can do that.” He lay down next to you, then held you. “You let me know if anything is bad, okay?”

You closed you eyes and let out a sigh. “I will. You know, I can’t wait to go home with you and Evan.”

“I can’t either. Our little family.”

You peaked at Levi. “Hey, when we get home you better start on that case again.”

He frowned. “No, I need to make sure you heal up properly and Evan is okay. Both are more important, got it?”

You sighed. “But Levi, someone out there is murdering innocent people.”

“I know and I have people on the case, people I trust. Alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You and my son are more important, always will be.”

You hummed a laugh. “How did I get such a perfect husband?”

“You were just you.”

“You flatter me.”

He kissed you. “You’re perfect though.”

You held Evan in your arms as you rocked him and danced around the living room, you smiled and started singing to him. He kicked his little legs, then put his hand in his mouth as he gazed up at you. You leaned down and kissed his little face all over causing him to make little happy noises. You were so happy to be home, happy to be healed up too and happy that you saw your family and let them meet Evan. You were ever so happy; Evan was a good little baby and you were madly in love with Levi. You couldn’t praise Levi enough for everything he did for you, he always changing Evan, he’d run to him at night when he made a little fuss. Evan was a perfect little baby too, he wasn’t much of a crier, so you lucked out on him.

You looked over at Levi as he wandered in rubbing his eyes, you had made him have a nap because of the late nights on your first week back from hospital. “Hey honey, you feel better?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “You two look perfect together.”

You giggled. “I was bouncing him in my arms and singing to him, he’s very focused on me.”

Levi looked down at Evan to see he was staring at you. “Yeah, he’s transfixed by you brat, can’t blame him really.”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “You flirting with me Levi?”

He growled at you and kissed you. “Always. I love you. So, can I get you anything?”

You shook your head. “I’m good.”

Levi looked down at Evan. “Someone’s passed out.”

You looked down at Evan, he was fast asleep. “Bless him.”

Levi took Evan from you. “I’ll put him down, I like that job.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay. I will get us something to drink and we can do whatever you want…maybe we can snuggle on the sofa, see where things go…”

His eyes widened, then he hurried with Evan to his room. He rushed right back to you, then grabbed you from behind making you squeal and giggle. He nipped your shoulder and kissed your neck. “You taste so good. How are you feeling?”

You bumped your bum against him. “Okay, yeah.”

He turned your around, then lifted you up and sat you on the back of the sofa. “Let me have a look at your scar.” He lifted your shirt and looked at your cut. “It’s looking good, but you still have five to three more weeks of healing left to do.”

You sighed. “But I need you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I know you do, but your health is important to me.” He scooped you up like a bride. “It’s all those pain meds making you feel good.”

You kicked your legs. “Yeaaaah.” You kissed his cheek over and over again. “Thank you, you know for taking care of me.”

“Always.” He carried you to the sofa, then sat down with you in his arms. He hugged you close and played with your hair as he kissed your temple loads. “You should rest.”

You pouted and looked up at him. “But I want to spend time with you Levi.”

He smiled. “You are.”

“Not if I’m sleeping.”

“Well, the doctor wants you to rest as much as you can, okay?”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He hummed with his lips against your temple. “Plus, the faster you heal, the faster I can please you all night long.”

You squealed and kissed him. “Can’t wait!”

“No sleep.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll be right here.”

You closed your eyes and sighed, then you drifted off into a light sleep just listening to Levi’s heart beating. It was perfect, so perfect for you, but you heard Evan on the monitor. You woke up and saw Levi had fallen asleep holding you. So, you got up carefully, then went to Evan’s room to see him fussing. “Hey baby.” You picked him up and held him. “Shhh, it’s okay. You hungry? Did you poop?” You lifted him up and sniffed. “Ooow, you pooped.” You carried him to his changing bed, then changed him. “You have a dirty bum Mr.” You cleaned him up, then kissed his tummy. “All perfect now.” You put him in a nice little outfit, then carried him to the living room to see Levi waking up. You sat down next to him, then pressed up close. “Look Evan, daddy’s awake.”

Levi inhaled through his nose, then looked down at you and Evan and smiled. “Hello brat wife and brat child.”

You smiled. “He was fussing and you were sleeping, so I got him.”

He reached over to Evan, so Evan took his pinkie in his tiny hand. “Everything okay?”

“He pooped, big time.”

Levi looked up at you. “Sorry, I should have.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I can change him.”

“Yeah, but.”

“It’s fine.” You looked at Evan. “Right sweetie? My cute little bean.” Evan pulled a face, then whined a little. “Aww, it’s okay Evan.”

“He’s probably hungry, little guy eats so much.”

You hummed and let him feed from you. “Newborns do, I don’t mind.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You’re amazing, you carried him for nine months, you survived a stabbing, had him by c-section and still moving about feeding our little bean. I’m so proud of you. You’re my hero and Evan’s.”

You blushed hard. “Jeez Levi, say all that when I can’t do the naked snuggle with you.”

“Trust me brat, when you’re all well enough, I’m going to mark every inch of you and worship your amazing body.”

You shiver. “Fuck Levi, stop it.”

He kissed your neck. “Sorry, let me get you something to eat and drink, okay?”

You nodded. “Thanks, think I need a fan or something.”

He walked to the kitchen. “I’ll get you your meds too, you are due for them. If I don’t, you’ll experience a lot of pain.”

“I know, thank you Levi.” You looked to the door as the bell rang. “Before you ask, I’m not expecting anyone. Doc says I got to keep it easy and rest, so I’ve told all friends that.”

Levi walked to the door. “Problem is, our friends don’t listen.” He opened the door to reveal Hange, Erwin and Mike. “Told you. Tch, don’t come in too far, my wife is feeding Evan and I don’t want you to see.”

Hange ran over. “I can see cause I’m a lady.”

You smiled as she sat next to you. “Hey.”

She kissed your cheek. “Hello gorgeous, nice to see you out the hospital, how you doing?”

You hummed. “I’m better now, the first few days were not fun, but I’m stronger now. Thank you.” You looked down at Evan, then pulled him from you and tucked yourself away. “Okay, I need your towel little bean.”

Hange handed you the little towel. “Here.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” You smiled as she put the towel on your shoulder, then you patted Evan’s little back until he burped. “There we go.”

Hange giggled. “Such a cute burp.”

You held him with one arm, then put the towel on table. “He’s such a sweet little bean. He doesn’t cry much.”

“So lucky.”

You nodded. “We are. You know, Levi has been such a godsend. He’s been helping me and Evan out loads, and he’s so patient with me because of the fresh wound I have on me.”

She gasped. “How is it looking?”

You offered Evan to her. “Hold him for me?”

She took Evan quickly, then smelt him. “Mmmm, baby smell. He looks just like Levi you know?”

You giggled. “He does.” You lifted your shirt and showed her the patch over your wound. “Just a bit of spotting with blood at the moment.”

She nodded. “I would like to have a closer look, but that would mean removing the patch and I don’t think that’s best.” She gasped. “Ah! Evan.”

You pulled your shirt down, then smiled when you saw Evan had a fist full of Hange’s hair. “Oh dear, Evan sweetie.” You helped Hange out, then took your son back. “Sorry, he likes holding things. He’s rather grabby sometimes. He also noms on my shirts and holds Levi’s pinkie finger a lot.”

She tickled Evan’s cheek. “So adorable. I love him, I really love him so much.”

You smiled. “He’s the best. He looks so tiny in Erwin’s arms and Mike’s, because they are big guys.”

Hange giggled. “I can imagine he does! How does Levi look holding Evan? Is it…sexy?”

You groaned and adjusted Evan a little. “You have no fucking idea how good he looks, but I can’t do anything because I have to heal. I mean, I had my insides cut up.”

She nodded. “You did, you’re just so badass. I look up to you now. You got stabbed, you got threatened and you gave birth to your son by c-section.”

You blushed and rocked Evan as he gazed up at you. “I did what any woman would do.”

Levi leaned over the sofa and handed you a drink and meds. “You need to take these. Hange, help her?”

You looked to Levi. “Actually, you can take Evan for a bit. I think he might poop soon.”

Levi took Evan. “Of course, anytime.” He carefully took Evan, then kissed your cheek. “Make sure you take those meds.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

Hange looked at Levi. “So hot.”

Levi glared at her. “Tch, shitty glasses. Shut up.”

You smiled at him and hummed. “She’s right though. You look like a very hot dad.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Thank you. Now take those meds.”

You sighed, then took your meds and sipped your drink. “I hate this part.”

Hange leaned her elbow on the back of the sofa. “Must suck.”

You nodded. “I have to take a few at certain times, but Levi is on top of it.”

She reached over and played with your hair. “You seem tired.”

You smiled. “I am, this whole surgery thing really took it out of me. I’m holding on though, because I want to heal up and be the strong mum and wife I need to be.”

Hange quickly wiped a tear from your cheek. “It’s okay honey.” She held your hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re amazing. You’ve done so well, and it’s okay that you have to wait, but it’ll be worth the wait.”

You sighed. “I just, I feel like I’m so weak and useless.” You leaned closer and whispered. “Don’t tell Levi I said this, okay? He’ll go into full panic mode.”

She hugged you. “You got it sweetheart.” She cupped your face and kissed your cheek. “Love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too. So, could you help me up? I need the bathroom.”

She jumped up, then helped you to your feet. “Come on, let’s help you pee-pee.”

You smirked and giggled. “Yes.”

She guided you to the bathroom, then helped you sit down. “Let me know if anything hurts too much, okay?”

You nodded. “Don’t worry, I will.” You hummed a laugh. “Must be weird, you know, helping a friend pee.”

She hummed. “You know, I’ve never gotten close enough to a female friend to do this, so yeah this is exciting.”

You burst out laughing. “This shouldn’t be.” You gasped, then placed your hand on your wound. “Ow.”

“Ah, don’t say ow, Levi could be listening.”

You finished and got up with Hange’s help. “Sorry, I laughed a bit too hard.”

“It’s okay.”

You washed your hands, then walked out to see Levi was right there rocking Evan. “What happened? Why did I hear you in pain?”

You sighed. “I laughed a little too hard, but I’m okay.”

He handed you Evan. “Hold him for a moment.” He knelt down, then lifted your shirt and pulled off your patch. “You made it bleed.” He sighed. “I need to fix this.”

Hange pointed. “I can get the med kit, after all I am the medic.”

“Sure, the medical stuff is in our bedroom.”

She grinned. “And your kinky stuff?”

You rolled your eyes and giggled. “Yes, now go get it please.” You noticed Levi was staring at you. “What? It’s easier to admit to it, then lie and get her all worked up.”

Mike peaked around the door with Erwin. “I smell blood.”

Erwin looked worried. “Everything okay?”

Levi sighed. “She laughed a little too hard and caused her wound to bleed a little.”

You walked over to Mike and Erwin. “I’m okay, just focus on cute baby Evan! Look at his little tooties and fists.”

Erwin smiled and held Evan’s little hand. “I love how chunky babies are.”

Mike nodded. “They smell good too.”

Levi hummed. “My wife’s distraction techniques seem to work on everyone. I’m impressed, you usually use them on me, but it’s nice to see it being used on others.”

You glared at Levi. “Great, now they know.”

He ruffled his hair. “Sorry.”

Erwin smiled. “You know, you look like the perfect mother.”

You looked back at him. “Really?”

Mike nodded. “You smell like one too.”

You blushed. “Thanks.”

Levi put his arm around you, then kissed your cheek. “They’re both right, you are the perfect mother and wife.”

You adjusted Evan. “I don’t think I am, but thank you all of you for being so sweet.”

Hange ran back in with the med kit. “I miss something?”

You shook your head. “Just them lot giving me more praise then they should.”

“Cute.” Hange knelt down and lifted your shirt up and fixed your wound up. “There, perfect.”

“Thank you.”

She stood up and looked at everyone. “Never had a crowd before watch me patch someone up before.”

You cleared your throat. “Well, I’ve just had a load of people see my cut which is low on my body, so that was fun.”

Levi growled. “Tch, imagine how I feel. Now, everyone out I’ll make you tea and stop staring at my wife and crowding her.”

“I’m okay.”

He put his arm around you. “Tch, no it’s not okay. Go in the living room and we’ll make you drinks.”

You watched them go, then you looked up to Levi. “You okay?”

He leaned down and kissed you. “I love you. You’re so perfect, beautiful, sweet, funny, loving and just my everything.” He looked down at Evan and let him hold his finger. “Plus, look at what we made, he’s adorable.”

You nodded. “He’s the cutest little bean.”

Levi kissed your cheek loads. “I can’t wait to make love to you again.”

You blushed hard. “Levi, our friends are in the next room and I’m holding our son.”

He smacked your bum making you squeak. “I know, but I just can’t help myself with you.”

You hurried out the room. “Animal.”

“Always for you.”

You skidded into the living room. “Hange, protect me from my husband please.”

Hange laughed. “He being randy?”

You nodded. “Help.”

“Levi? Stay away from your wife for just a few more weeks so she can heal, okay?”

Levi sat next to you on the sofa. “Okay, I can wait because she’s worth the wait. She’s my hero because of what she’s done.” Everyone agreed with him. “You’re more amazing than you realise.”

You blushed. “Thank you everyone.” You looked down at Evan as he made a little noise making you smile as well as everyone else, he was just so cute.


	9. Chapter 9

You smiled at Evan as he lay on your bed kicking his little legs. You tickled his tummy and smiled at him making him smile. “You are my little bean. I love you so much!” You picked him up and kissed his cheek loads. “Let’s go visit daddy at work. I know just the little outfit for you.”

You carried him to his room, then picked out his clothes. You dressed him up in warm cute clothes, then put his little booties and coat on so he wouldn’t get cold. He was a perfect month and a half now and Levi’s birthday was getting closer and Evan’s first Christmas. The best thing was, you were all healed up and you wanted to break the big news to Levi today. Levi had left for work before you could tell him. It was exciting and you knew he’d love it, then come up with so many plans for you and him to have fun. You moved Evan and held him against you, then you used the wrap to fix him to your chest and was safe. You loved using a piece of fabric instead of a chest or back carrier, because it meant you could be closer to Evan.

You pulled on Evan’s little hat, then your own and smiled. “Alright, let’s go visit daddy.” You grabbed your backpack with food and Evan’s things, then headed into the city through the cold crisp air. You looked down at Evan and smiled making him smile. “You are too cute for words.” You kissed his face loads, then hurried into the station. “Afternoon everyone, I’m off up to homicide.” Everyone waved to you and cooed over Evan. You went up into the lift, then waved at the team as you walked out. “Hey everyone, good to see you. It is freezing out there.”

Armin walked with you with papers. “They think it might snow tonight, so wrap up warm.”

“We will.”

He showed you the papers. “Where would this be?”

You peaked and smiled. “Row four and two shelves up sweetie.” You knocked on Levi’s door and waited for him to let you in.

Levi sighed and clicked his tongue. “Enter.”

You walked in and closed the door behind you. “Hey handsome.”

He looked up and smiled. “Hey, look who it is, my perfect wife and son.” He stood up. “You should be resting.”

“Is it a crime to want to see my husband?”

“It should be when you look like that.”

You giggled. “Flirt.”

“Guilty.” He took your bag off, then undid the strap on your back as you held Evan, then he freed you. “Want me to take trouble?”

You smiled. “You can if you want, he’s looking fine today in his little coat and booties.”

Levi took Evan and beamed a smile for his son. “Hi Evan, look at you, mummy has made you all warm and puffy.” Levi kissed his cheek loads. “So cute.” He sat down and took Evan’s boots and coat off so he was in a comfy outfit with his hat. He took his little hat off to reveal his black hair was all messy. “Oh dear, bed hair there.”

You pulled your coat off to reveal a nice outfit. “His hair gets so wild sometimes.”

Levi hummed, then looked at you. “Look Evan, mummy is looking very yummy in her outfit.”

You looked to Levi and winked. “Always. Oh, I have some news for you.”

He bounced Evan on his lap. “What’s the news?”

“I am all healed up.”

Levi raised a brow and you saw a glint in his eyes. “That so?”

You nodded and sat next to him. “I was thinking that tonight we could have a nice romantic dinner by candle, maybe a warm bath because I haven’t had one since having Evan. Once we’ve done that, maybe I could slip into something more…comfortable.”

He growled at you. “I can’t wait. I’ll make the dinner though, I want to spoil you, make you feel loved.” He looked down at Evan. “You better sleep tonight buddy, daddy and mummy are going to have happy fun times together.” Evan stared at Levi, then put his little fist in his mouth and smiled as he made a little noise. “Think that was a yes.”

You giggled. “You two have an understanding then?”

“Of course.” He got up, then put the blanket out on the floor with some toys and lay Evan down on his back. “We have many talks, right Evan?” Evan put a toy in his mouth, then kicked his legs. “Told you.”

You sat next to Levi and giggled. “He’s so understanding.”

Levi put his arm around you. “He is.” He leaned closer and kissed you. He slid his hand up the outside of your thigh, then leaned closer making you lie back on the floor and him lean over you. He captured your lips again, then pressed his pelvis against yours. He hummed and sighed as he lay against you. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then pushed his other hand under your shirt and glided his fingers as far up as he could. Levi stopped, pulled from you as Evan tooted big time.

You covered your mouth and laughed. “Oh my…wow that was a big one.”

Levi sighed. “Thanks little bean, you ruined the moment.” He got off you, then picked Evan up and grabbed your bag. “Let’s clean your booty.”

You sat up. “Very dirty booty.”

“The dirtiest.”

You got Levi’s food out, then nibbled on your own things. You smiled as Levi walked out with Evan. “He all clean now?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, it was a big poop. What have you been feeding him?”

You laughed. “Only breast milk.”

“Well, it must be good stuff.” He kissed Evan’s forehead causing him to make a little noise. “He’s a nice chubby baby.”

“He is. Oh, your lunch is ready.”

He sat down and hummed as he looked at the food. “Looks good.”

“You coming home with us?”

Levi ate some food with Evan sat on his thigh. “I could do a half day, yeah. Besides, Erwin’s got me on less days with you healing up, but he doesn’t know you’re healed, right?”

You hummed a laugh. “He doesn’t need to know yet.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You’re getting me to lie to my boss? Tch, naughty.”

“Well, you can always stay here if you want and me and Evan will party at home.”

He shook his head. “No, no it’s an Ackerman party of three, always.”

You both looked to the door as Hange burst in. “Babyyyy!”

Levi pointed at her. “No!”

She pouted. “But.”

“No.”

She hung her head and backed out. “Ooow.”

You waved to her. “Sorry Hange. Love you.”

She waved. “Love you!”

You hummed a laugh, then looked to Levi. “What?”

He sighed. “Tch, you encourage her too much.”

“So?”

He shook his head. “She’s crazy.”

You smiled and shuffled closer. “Well, I’m crazy in love with you.”

“You are ticking all the boxes of getting lucky tonight.”

You clapped your hands. “Lucky me. I’m excited.” Evan reached for you and made little noises.

“Think he wants you.”

You took Evan from him and cuddled him. “What’s up my little man? You just want love and cuddles with mummy?” He smiled at you making you smile. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You bopped his nose, then you kissed his cheek. “Love you sweetie.”

Levi finished his food. “We should head home, I have plans to set in motion.”

You giggled. “You do, don’t you?”

He nodded. “So, let’s head off. I’ll clean this all up.”

You got up. “I’ll change this little cutie.” You put his winter things on, then got your things on as Evan lay on his back and played with his feet. You picked him up, then tied him to your chest. “Alright, we’re ready to go.”

Levi put his winter things on, then grabbed your bag. “Alright, let’s go in the car. I have Evan’s seat in there for him.”

You walked with him to the lift. “Good, I’ll have to sit in the back with him you know.”

He shook his head. “No, you can sit in the front with me, he’ll be alright in the back.”

You smiled. “You just want me to be in the front with you, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He pulled you along to the car. “That a crime?”

“No, not at all.”

He opened the car, then took Evan off you. “Come on little brat, car time.”

You stretched, then got into the car and relaxed. “I feel so much better now that I don’t have a wound on me.”

Levi got in and hummed. “I’m glad you just have a scar now; I was worried about you all the time.”

You smiled at him. “You’re always worried about me.”

He nodded. “Guess I am. I just love you a lot, so I worry.”

You nodded. “And that’s okay because I worry about you too, like if you will come home every day, or one day I’ll get the news that…well…you know.”

He gulped. “I can imagine it’s not good for you, because I got scared when I heard you were stabbed. Do you, do you feel that all the time with me?”

You shrugged. “Close, yeah.”

“Tch, shit.”

You hummed. “But I know you are my big brave husband who won’t die on me, because you have me and Evan.”

He nodded as he squeezed the wheel. “You’re right, I won’t die because I have you both to live for and our future kids. I won’t let anything stop me.”

You smiled. “Good because I won’t let anything stop me either.”

You lay on the sofa face first and groaned, mainly because your parents were looking after Evan so you and Levi could have three days of relaxation, sleep and couple time. It was a lovely idea, but you missed your son so much, it’d been just you, him and Levi for a month and a half. So, when your parents collected Evan today with much excitement, you got upset and now you were face down on the sofa groaned and whining because you didn’t have your sweet baby boy in your arms. Levi was sad too, but his imagination was starting to run wild about the things you and him could do together. He had locked the door after your parents and was now walking over to see you, your butt perky and you moaning into the seat.

Levi leaned over, then slapped your bum making you squeak. “Come on brat, cheer up.”

You knelt up and looked at Levi. “But my baby is gone.”

“I know, I miss him too, but we now have some time together to do whatever we want.”

You leaned your elbows on the sofa and hummed. “We can…what you thinking?”

“Dinner, dancing and maybe a nice massage.”

You nodded. “I can do that for you.”

He shook his head. “No, I was going to do all that for you.”

You giggled. “Stop spoiling me all the time.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Can’t help it.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him more. “You’re so sexy.”

He hummed. “I am, am I?”

You nodded. “Hell yes.”

He dragged you off the sofa, then wrapped your legs around him. “Well then, I guess I have to show you how sexy I can be then.”

You gasped, then nibbled your lip. “Please do.”

He carried you to the bedroom, then lay you down. “I have so many plans for you, but where to start…” He looked you over and growled. “I know. First I’m going to take everything off your pretty body.” He pulled your shirt off, then took your trousers off making you giggle in excitement. “I love how good you look.”

“Thanks.”

He let out a long sigh, then he looked you over and locked eyes with your scar, he couldn’t wait to trace it with his finger and tongue over and over. Your first night together after having Evan and being healed, it was very gentle and loving, Levi didn’t have much chance to do more like normal. However, he knew you were a lot better now, so he was going to do even more things to you. He leaned down and kissed your tummy, then he kissed his way up your body and pushed your arms up above your head as you closed your eyes, smiled and hummed in delight. Levi leaned over and grabbed a tie, then he tied your wrists together and above your head to the headboard. “Pretty little present.”

You looked up and tucked, then pouted. “Mean, you know I love touching you.”

“I do, but I love touching you and having you at my mercy.” He knelt up and ran his hands down your sides. “Now, what shall I do to your first? Maybe I can press your buttons and watch you wiggle, or I could start down here.” He rubbed his hand up and down your clothed heat making you purr at him. He moved his other hand to your breast. “How about here?”

You sighed. “No teasing.”

He let you go, then leaned over and kissed you. “Mmm, you are so sweet.”

“How?”

“No idea. You just do.” He pulled his shirt off and threw it. “Only seems fair I wear less things, right?”

“No.” You pouted. “I want to touch.”

“Later.”

You groaned. “Fine.”

He lay down and looked at the scar you had from Evan, he traced it with his finger and hummed. He loved your scar so much, because it was proof to him how much you went through. He loved your little stretch marks too, like shiny stripes. He traced your scar again making you shiver and moan. He looked up at you and hummed. “That was a cute noise.”

You blushed. “Well, I can’t help it, it’s scar tissue and it’s sensitive.”

“Sensitive huh?” He licked it slowly making you squeak. “I like it.”

You squeezed your arms together over your face to hide yourself. “Shut up.”

He smirked, then traced the stab scar on your side, it was only small. “You make scars look cute brat.”

“Stop saying silly things.”

He kissed along your c-section scar as he cupped your bum. “So cute.” He held your underwear, then slipped them off you. He hummed, then kissed your thigh and nipped down hard to form a little love bite. He hummed and smiled at his work; it was his favourite thing to do was mark you. He moved your legs over his shoulder, your body clenched in excitement. You shivered as you felt his hot breath against your skin. You raised your hips slightly to him, almost begging him to touch you, to lick you, anything at all. He licked all the way up your heat and hummed. “So perfect.” He ran his hand across your stomach, then pushed down a bit to keep you in place, his other hand massaged your thigh. He licked again up your heat, then focused on your little bundle of nerves. He lightly kissed it, then traced patterns that he knew made you moan the loudest. He took your bud into his mouth and sucked; his tongue glazed over it.

You arched your back and cried out in pleasure, your body was buzzing and singing in pure delight. Levi looked up at you, he loved seeing how he made you feel, he loved making you feel good. Levi got a lot of his own pleasure from making you feel good. He knew he needed to do more to you, he wanted to. He let your bud go, licked it, then moved down to your entrance. He moved his hand across your stomach a little, then pressed your bud with his thumb. He pressed his tongue in deep, as far as he could. He explored your heat and enjoyed your taste as much as he could. He was so happy right now; he was finally getting his chance to explore you more and more. He thought you were just do perfect, all the noises you made and whines, it was all for him and he adored it.

He pressed his face closer to you, his thumb run circles on your bud as his tongue moved within you and wonderfully as it would if he was kissing you deeply and passionately. Your legs shook as you were overcome with wave after wave of pleasure, you couldn’t hold on any longer. His tongue pressed against the spot within you over and over, you moaned Levi’s name more only encouraging him. He increased his actions, you felt the pop, then a hot rush of pleasure surged through you. You arched you back, closed your eyes and moaned Levi’s name as you enjoyed everything that Levi had given you. Levi watched you as he licked up all your release. He moved up your body, then nipped and sucked at your skin just to get you to enjoy as much pleasure possibly.

He got up off the bed, then pulled his trousers and boxers off and opened his draw next to the bed. You twisted around onto your tummy, then shuffled up onto your knees to look at the knots and to try and break free while Levi was busy. You gasped as Levi ran his hands up the outside of your thighs, you looked to him as he looked at you with hunger. “You ready?”

You bit your lip and nodded as you looked down and his length now with protection on, you could see he was just as desperate for you as you were for him. “I need you Levi, please.”

He lifted your hips up, shuffled closer on his knees and made sure you were comfy first. He lined himself up and pressed into your heat. When he was all the way in, your squeezed around him in delight making him groan. He pressed his hand against the wall and panted. “Careful brat, push me too much and I might lose control.”

You smiled as he rocked into your slowly. “Do it.” You adjusted your legs and moved a little faster in encouragement, your hands gripped the ties. “Lose control.”

He growled at you, held your hips and began bucking hard and fast into you. You leaned your head back causing your back to arch, you moaned and cried at the intense pleasure he was causing to burst within you with every thrust. Levi didn’t kiss you though, even when you were dying for him to. He just watched what his body was doing to yours, hearing the sounds you were making and how you felt around him. He lifted you up a little more as he knelt up, you could no longer keep your knees on the bed, you were at Levi’s loving mercy. You whimpered and moaned as you were overcome with ecstasy. You gripped the ties hard and whimpered loads as you felt like mush. You mewled at him, your lips feeling lonely from the lack of attention, you needed something from him as he was making love to you to passionately, roughly and as hard as he was.

Levi leaned closer to you, he wrapped his arms around you and held your breasts. You pulled your body a little closer to his, you wanted to feel his body skin against yours. You wanted to feel his heart beating for you. After everything that had been happening, you both needed this moment together, his love and affection. You wanted to know that he loved you, that he always loved you and would never stop. You felt alive right now, so alive with him and you always did. You couldn’t believe that you had this man in your life, that he was your husband and the father of your son. You felt teary eyed whenever you thought about it and your heart swell.

Levi pulled from you, then turned you around to face him, he wanted to see your face now and kiss you. He pressed back into you, then leaned down and kissed you. You smiled up at him, he was so handsome to you. You rocked your hips slowly as you tugged at your ties. You rolled your hips so he could feel all of you. You needed to connect with him, you needed him to know you two were together and never letting each other go. Levi held your thighs and just watched you in awe, to him you were so beautiful and amazing to move like you were with your hands tied up. The way you moved, how your lips parted as you panted under him, the way your body moved so perfectly. Levi could just imagine himself doing this, being with you for the rest of his life. He could see you getting older and with each year, he’d love you just as much as he loved you right now. He had to try everything not to lose control of himself, to not finish so soon because of how stunning you were to him.

You groaned and yanked the ties. You hummed at him. “Little help?” He nodded at you making you smile. You watched him free you, then you pounced at him and pinned him to the bed. You moved your legs, then began moving up and down on him. You cried out in euphoria every time you slammed down on him. You moved as fast as you could, Levi bucked up to meet your thrusts and brought you down to help you both out. You leaned your head back as you tried to regain control of yourself, but you were struggling to hold on for longer. You fell forwards onto Levi, your hands on his pecs as you moved as much as possible. Your body begged and pleaded with you to keep going, to seek your release. You answered. You felt a rush go through you, you shuddered and moaned Levi’s name, your body twitched and spasmed. Levi held you as he helped your ride out your high, he groaned as he felt you squeeze him so perfectly, you were just so wonderful to him.

He rolled over onto you, then rocked his hips slowly. He peppered your face with light loving kisses as you twitched and whimpered at how sensitive your body was. You opened your eyes and gazed back at Levi, you smiled at him as your legs weakly wrapped around him. He dragged his body slowly against yours, with each thrust you let out a cute little moan he adored so much. He kissed your cheek, then worked his way down to your neck. He licked a little spot, Levi loved how you tasted so good, you always did and you always smelt so nice too. Just seeing you, touching you, smelling you would set his hunger and love for you into overdrive. As Levi nipped at your neck and heard you moan his name, he worried slightly if you were in pain or if he was pushing you too much either.

You could feel Levi hesitating, that something kept into his mind. You moved your head so your lips were near his ear, then whispered sweet nothings into his ear. You reminded Levi over and over you loved him, how good he felt, how perfect he was and how you were his. With each word and moan, Levi seemed to gain his spark back, the darkness hanging over his mind faded away. He pulled from your neck, looked you in your beautiful eyes, then captured your lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He wanted you to feel that his hunger was out of love, not lust. He wanted you to feel that he adored you, every inch of you, that he saw no faults in you, that you were perfect to him that the scar you were so worried about made you even better of a wife. You kissed him back with just as much passion, you wanted him to know that everything he was, was just perfect. You loved all of Levi, you always will. The two of you could feel these strong emotions for each other in the way you kissed, held each other with his arms wrapped around you and yours and him, moved with each other and your sweet moans.

Levi could feel himself getting close, but he could also feel you were too, you were ready for one last burst of passion and heaven. Levi moved his arms so he rested on his forearms, he pressed his whole weight against you and gripped the sheets. He dragged his body hard and deep against yours, it held so much emotion and passion, that you knew it wouldn’t take long to lose yourself. The two of you kept kissing each other, lips swore and tongues melding together in love. Both of you moaned and hummed as you moved closer and closer. You could feel your build, your body felt excitement for your release. You held onto Levi with your fingers tugged onto his hair as the other gripped his back. His body dragged against your bud over and over, his length pressed against the spot within you over and over. You clenched hard, then felt your release wash over you. Your mind went blank, your hearing disappeared as you just basked in the pure euphoric pleasure. Levi couldn’t hold on any longer, as your body came undone around him, he thrusted a few more times before he felt his release. His body shook at how strong his bliss shot through him. He pressed himself hard against you and just moaned.

Levi pulled from your lips, then collapsed against you. Both of you had your eyes closed, bodies twitching in delight. You both panted, your hearts running a mile a minute. You were so tired beyond belief. Levi was the first to come back to his senses and life. He kissed your cheek loads and hummed at you. “I love you. Sorry if that was too much?”

You giggled and rubbed his back. “It was perfect, nothing hurts me it just all feels good.”

“I’m glad.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so much, I really do.”

“I know honey, I love you too.” You stretched and moaned. “So, you better hurry up and clean yourself.”

He frowned. “Why’s that?”

You nibbled your lip and smiled. “Round two?”

He growled at you a bit you neck making you squeal and laugh. “Yes brat.”

You and Levi walked up to Erwin’s place for his party, he wanted a little get together for everyone to have fun. You fixed your hair and cleared your throat. “Do I look alright?”

“Perfect, why?”

You frowned at Levi. “Because, we would have been on time if it weren’t for you getting horny.”

He shrugged. “Tch, don’t blame me, you looked amazing.”

“Now my hairs a little mess, my cheeks are pink and I have a love bite on my neck.”

He leaned closer and nipped your earlobe. “You look so good all the time.”

You giggled and bumped into him. “Thank you.”

“Can we just go home and go back to what we were doing before we were here?”

You kissed him. “Nope. Maybe tonight.”

Levi sighed. “Fine.” He pressed Erwin’s doorbell and waited. “Be that way.”

You patted his cheek. “Cheer up honey.”

Erwin opened his door and smiled. “Well, if it isn’t two of the three Ackerman’s. The boss with his grandparents still?”

You nodded. “Yep, he’s back tomorrow lunch time and I’m going to give him so many cuddles and kisses.”

He laughed. “Can’t blame you.”

Levi put his arm around you. “I can’t either, I really want my son back as well.”

“He is a cute little thing.” He stepped to the side. “Come on in, oh nice necklace by the way.”

You smiled and touched the red necklace Vincent got you. “Thanks.” You walked inside ahead of Levi and smiled at Erwin’s place, it was so classy and simple. You loved it and could tell it was such a bachelor place. “Fancy.”

Levi hummed. “Can tell he’s single.”

You snorted a laugh. “Don’t be mean.”

Erwin ruffled Levi hair. “He’s always mean sounding, if he wasn’t, we’d all be worried about him.”

You saw Levi pout, so you leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Cheer up honey. Love you.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Love you too.” He sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

You frowned. “You don’t like parties?”

He shook his head. “Don’t like how loud and silly they are.”

You giggled. “But you married a loud and silly woman.”

He put one arm around you and squeezed. “You fancy a drink?”

You ran away from him. “Gagging for one!” You bounced in front of Mike as he handed out drinks. “Drink, drink, drink, drink.”

He watched you bounce. “Drink huh? Well, I think you will like this drink.”

You took it from him, then downed the drink. “Mmm, it’s gooood.”

“You miss that?”

You nodded. “So much.”

He grinned. “Can’t blame you.” He sniffed the air, then frowned. “You still healing?”

You sipped your drink. “Why?”

“Just, are you?”

You shook your head. “No, all healed up.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

You leaned on the side. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No internal pain or discomfort.”

You pulled a face. “No.”

He cleared his throat and leaned closer. “Are you, umm…you know?”

You raised a brow. “No, no I’m not. Could you tell me what’s going on?”

He tapped his nose. “I smell blood.”

You sniffed yourself. “I don’t smell blood.”

“It’s faint, but I smell it.” He cleared his throat. “Is it okay if I sniff you?”

You stared at him, then shrugged. “Go for it.”

He walked around to your side, then sniffed you all over making you giggle. Levi walked over and growled. “Tch, oi what the fuck is going on?”

You looked to Levi. “Mike smelt blood, so he’s checking where it is.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Blood? She’s bleeding?”

Mike held his finger up to Levi, he sniffed up and stopped. He hummed. “She’s not bleeding, but there’s blood on her.” He pointed at your necklace. “May I have that?”

You nodded. “Levi?”

He took it off you, then handed it to Mike. “This thing?”

Mike lifted it up and sniffed. “It smells like blood, old blood. This is the first time I’ve seen you wear this, I think, then again you usually smell of Evan.”

You looked to Levi. “I smell like our baby?”

Levi nodded. “You do, it’s nice.”

Mike studied the necklace. “Where did you get this?”

You smiled. “It was a gift from Vincent.” Levi and Mike exchanged a look. “What’s wrong?”

Mike sighed. “Levi found out all the people who were killed were approached to model, so we narrowed our search for killers being someone who would use models.”

Levi looked to you. “Vincent uses models, so he’s one of many on our suspect list.”

Mike studied the necklace. “This puts him higher on our suspect list.” He looked to you. “Do you have any more gifts from him?”

You took your bracelet off. “This and we have a painting at home, right Levi?”

Levi nodded. “We’ll get it to you.”

Erwin walked over. “What’s wrong?”

Mike showed him your necklace. “Smells like blood, it needs testing.”

He hummed, then looked over to Hange. “Hange? Get here with your bag.”

She grinned and said bye to Eren and ran over. “What’s up?”

“You have a blood test kit on you?”

She dove into her bag and pulled out some tests. “Nope, nope, nope…ah! Here.”

Levi stared at her. “Tch, you’re so fucking weird shitty glasses.”

You hugged her arm. “I think she’s amazing!”

Hange hugged you. “I think you’re amazing.”

Levi growled. “Tch, oi? Don’t try and steal my wife.”

She giggled and took the necklace, then scraped a few bits off onto a piece of clean paper. She got her kit open, then swabbed the pieces. “Now, we wait.” You all watched the colour change. “This…this is not good.”

You frowned. “What does this colour mean?”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Blood.”

You covered your mouth and felt sick. “Oh God.” You turned your back on everyone and towards Levi, he pulled you close and held you. “I feel sick.”

Levi squeezed you. “We’re going home now to get the painting.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I need you to go with Erwin, he’ll look after you. Go get Evan and bring him home, just say you forgot he has a check up tomorrow morning. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Erwin?”

He put his arm around you. “Come on Mrs Ackerman.”

You walked with him to his car, then sat there and whined a little. “Could he be a killer?”

Erwin glanced over at you. “Yes.”

You went white. “He’s been in my home, he’s held me, he’s laughed and drank with me.”

“He might not be, it’s just a possibility, okay? We’ll investigate this.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You saw your parents place, then popped in and gave them the story Levi told you to give. They were okay with it all, they gave you lots of love and reluctantly handed you Evan, because they adored their grandson and asked when could they get more grandkids. You waved bye, then ran to Erwin’s car and put Evan’s baby seat in your parents gave you. You sat in and looked to Erwin. “Okay, where now?”

“I’ll take you both to the station, it’s safe and Levi needs to work and I can imagine he’ll want you there. Plus, I need to be there.”

You nodded. “Alright.” You watched the city go by and felt a weight in your gut sink, you’d opened yourself up to Vincent and couldn’t believe he could be bad, he even saved you from his girlfriend. You were confused, because your job was just to file papers and lock evidence away, not to meet of understand killers. You let out a long sigh, then got Evan out his little seat and carried him as Erwin carried his seat up to the homicide floor. You went into Levi’s office, then changed and cleaned your son up. You fed him until he was happy and finally sat on the sofa bouncing him up and down as your anxiety bared down on you.

Levi slipped into his office, then his gaze softened as he looked at you. “You shouldn’t worry, let me do the worrying.”

You smiled at him, then hugged Evan as he got sleepy. “Sorry, this is just…it’s a lot to take in. He’s a friend, you know?” You frowned and shook your head. “Why do you think he’s doing this? If he is the killer, then why hasn’t he tried to kill me and make me art? I’ve been his model.”

Levi sat next to you and held his son’s hand. “I hate to say this, but you’re different to him, you’re special.”

“I’m not.”

“But you are to him. He sees you in a light like I do, you’re perfect in our eyes. The difference between us though is, I’m not insane.”

You smiled at him. “And you’re loving, you know what is right and wrong. I doubt you’d go crazy if I said no to being with you.”

He shrugged. “I probably would have gone crazy. You’re the only woman I’ve ever loved and will love, I’ve never loved another person like I love you. I knew from the start when I met you, you were special to me. If you said no, I would have been single for the rest of my life with no lovely wife or son.”

You blushed. “And I would have been with someone who doesn’t truly love me. You love me like no man has ever loved me before, it’s something that people dream of and is impossible to describe. All I know is, I want every moment with you to last.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Don’t worry about all this, okay? No matter what happens, we’re in this together, as a family. The team out there behind me? Tch, even though they’re annoying idiot brats, they are our family too and they’ll be with us. We’re not alone and we’re going to make it through. Just, trust us and do as we say. No contact with Vincent until we test his things and question him. Erwin is thinking of watching him, so Mike and Sasha will be busy with that.”

You sighed and sat back as Evan slept against your chest. “I have so many things running through my mind, that I think part of me has just said no and stopped thinking.” You frowned in thought. “I just don’t get why me? Why didn’t he kill me?”

“Maybe because you understood his art.” He sat back and sighed. “But we can’t be certain it’s him, okay? He’s just a strong suspect for now. We just have to test your jewellery and our painting, then we’ll see what happens next, okay? But I mean it when I say no contact with him.”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled and snuggled up to him. “I love you too.”

He held you and placed his chin on top of your head. “I love you both with all my heart and soul and I’ll do anything to protect you both, because I won’t die for you, that’s too easy. What I’m doing is, I’m living for you both.”

You gazed up at him. “You always know what right things to say.” You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You pulled away and hummed a laugh. “Is it alright if I rest? The panic has worn me out.”

“Of course.” He pulled you close and looked down at you with your eyes closed, Evan on your chest. He was happy in this moment, but he was also anxious to hear what the tests said. He squeezed you as he felt rage, if it was Vincent, he was going to break as many bones as possible in that man.


	10. Chapter 10

You hurried about as quietly as possible as Levi slept, he’d been pulling late nights at work and at home to build up evidence and waiting on the test results on the painting and jewellery. You wanted to cheer Levi up, so because today was Christmas and his birthday, you were going to do something really fun for him. You made the whole house look perfect, then you dressed up in a very sexy Christmas outfit. You admired yourself in the dress, the bottom part was puffy and almost showed your bum and did if you bent over, so you had sexy underwear on. The front was nice and low cut, so Levi was going to be in pure heaven, problem was while holding Evan, he’d be patting your boobs a lot for milk.

You went into Evan’s room to see he was awake wiggling about and holding his little feet. You smiled and lifted him up, then you changed him and dressed him up in a little Christmas outfit. You carried him about as you set a nice breakfast going for Levi, then planned his favourite meal for dinner. You got Levi’s presents out, then made sure everything looked perfect for him. When you knew it was all ready, you went Levi as he still slept and placed Evan on the bed next to him. You tickled Evan’s cheek, then smiled as Evan noticed Levi and smiled right away. You left the two of them to it and let Levi wake up to his beautiful son.

You put all Levi’s food on a tray, then carried it Levi’s room to see he was awake and sat up against the headboard with Evan on his lap, a smile on his face. You smiled and felt your heart flutter. “Morning Levi.”

He patted his son’s bum and smiled at you. “Morning.” He looked you up and down. “You look…wow…so good.”

You walked over to him. “Thank you. I brought breakfast.”

He moved Evan off his lap. “You didn’t have to, but thanks. What’s all this for?”

You put the tray on his lap causing Levi to lock eyes with your chest and blush. You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday.”

He ruffled his hair. “I forgot it was my birthday today…tch, damn.”

You sat down and picked up Evan and sat him on your lap. “Well, because you’ve been so busy with this case and waiting for the results. It’s okay.”

Levi started eating. “So good, but it’s Christmas too…I can’t believe I forgot.”

You squeezed Evan and smiled. “Well, me and Evan had a talk and today is daddy day! We’re spoiling you.”

Levi blushed. “Thank you.”

“We bought you loads of presents too.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

You hummed, then looked down at Evan. “Daddy’s being silly Evan, tell him off.”

Evan wiggled his arms and made a little noise. Levi smiled at him. “Well, I’ve been told off.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek loads making him smile. “Good boy. Now eat up Levi.” You put Evan down on the bed, then moved about and ran Levi a nice bath. “I’ll get you a nice outfit to wear, something comfy.”

Levi hummed as he had his eyes on your bum. “That dress…it’s a bit revealing.”

You walked over and kissed his forehead. “I’m only ever going to wear it in front of you, promise.”

“I feel special.”

“You are.” You took the tray from him. “Look after Evan for me, I have to clean up.”

Levi kissed Evan’s cheek. “We can have bath time together.”

You balanced the tray on one arm, then picked Evan up. “No, the baths for you. I got him. You just enjoy yourself.”

“But you said to look after him.”

“Then you mentioned bath time together, there’s too much water in the bath. Plus, I put in some nice things.”

Levi smiled. “Spoiling me.”

You walked to the door. “Of course, we’ll come back up in a bit.” You placed the tray on the side, then put Evan in a little seat. You cleaned up everything, then picked your son up again. “Alright kiddo, let’s go see daddy.” You frowned as the doorbell went. “I wonder who that is?” Evan just stared at you, so you kissed his forehead. You opened the door and held your breath as you stared at Vincent, he had no idea he was under investigation. “Vincent…”

He grinned. “Hello, Merry Christmas beautiful.” He looked to Evan. “Oh, he’s so beautiful. This is the first time I’ve seen him…he’s…wow.”

You gulped. “Thank you. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you, and give you and Evan a gift made by me.”

You looked behind you into your home. “I don’t want to be rude Vincent, but you can’t just turn up at my home on a big holiday in my home.”

He held his hands up. “I understand and I’m sorry, but I just…I just wanted to see you, it’s been so long and today is such a special day for families and people who care.”

You squeezed Evan. “What are you saying?”

“I guess there’s no use in me beating around the bush anymore. I’m in love with you, I have been since I met you.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t love you. Levi is the love of my life; I have a baby with him and I want many more.”

He stepped closer. “I could give you a life he couldn’t. I’d worship the ground you walked on, I could give you everything you could ever dream of, you’d be my perfect model. Let me give you everything.”

“No, please leave my home.”

“Let me just.”

“Leave!” You looked back into your home, then lowered your voice. “Now.”

He smiled at you. “Take my gifts, please.”

You shook your head. “I’m not taking them.”

Levi walked over looking amazing and fresh, he was so happy. “Who’s at the door?”

You looked to Levi, then slammed the door shut in Vincent’s face and locked it. “Just someone who got the wrong home is all.”

He stared at you. “Why are you lying?”

“Levi.”

He walked over. “What are you hiding?”

“Levi don’t.”

He opened the door to see Vincent. “Why are you here?”

Vincent smiled. “I came to deliver gifts to Evan and the divine goddess.”

“Get off my property, you weren’t invited here and you shouldn’t be here.”

He hummed a laugh. “That any way to talk to a friend?”

“Tch, I talk to you however I want. Please leave.”

Vincent let out a long sigh. “Well, at least let me hand over the gifts I’ve brought.”

Levi knew that the gifts had to have some more evidence, and the more he could have, the better. “Fine, but you must leave.”

He handed over the two bags of gifts. “All yours, please enjoy them.”

Levi yanked them off Vincent. “Thank you, now leave.”

Vincent bowed. “I’ll see you soon.”

Levi slammed the door shut and locked it up. He walked over to the table, then got out the gifts and looked them over, he put them all back in the bags. “Don’t come over, don’t touch these, don’t look at them okay?”

You nodded and welled up. “I’m sorry.”

Levi walked up to you and hugged you and Evan. “Don’t be sorry, okay? It’s not your fault. Just, just tell me what he said to you.”

You walked over to the sofa, put Evan in his little seat with a blanket and toy. You sat down, then sighed and told him everything Vincent said. “He’s…he’s obsessed.” You shook your head. “I didn’t want today to be like this, I wanted today to be happy and fun. I’m so sorry.”

Levi sat next to you and held you against him. “You can’t blame yourself; this has nothing to do with you, okay?”

You looked up at Levi, then kissed him. “Sorry your birthday sucks.”

“It doesn’t.”

“I think I can make it better.”

He smiled. “You don’t need to.”

You straddled Levi, then sat on his lap. “I am Mrs Claus and Santa is off duty, so, why don’t you tell me what you want?”

He hummed. “Thought I was supposed to sit on Santa’s lap?”

You kissed his face all over. “Well, that’s Santa. I’m Mrs Claus and I sit on your lap.”

He ran his hands up your thighs, then leaned closer and hummed. “Lucky me.”

You giggled as he nipped and sucked your neck. “So, what do you want? Tell me all.”

He eyed your chest. “I can think of one thing.” He cupped your back, then yanked you close and pressed his face into your boobs making you laugh. “Better.”

You hugged his head and hummed. “I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “Let’s focus on your birthday, ignore everything else, please?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’d love to.”

You heard Evan make a noise, you looked over with Levi to see he was bouncing in his seat and smiling. “Someone’s happy.”

Levi hummed. “The little things in life, right?”

You nodded. “I really love you.”

“I’m glad you do, otherwise I’d be very heartbroken.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I have some bad news.”

“Oh?”

“I have to get off your lap.”

He sighed. “Not good.”

“But it means you get presents.”

“What if I want you as my present?”

You giggled at him. “Okay, well we can do this for a little longer.”

“Good.”

You were snuggled up nicely in bed sleeping away without a care in the world, you were so warm and toasty all wrapped up. Levi had shown you lots of love last night and had to get up this morning, so your lovely muscle-bound hugging toy was now gone, but you didn’t mind because it was for work. You let out a long sigh and opened your eyes, you knew you had to get up, but you didn’t want to. You groaned, then got up and changed into your winter things and got Evan up and ready for the day. You looked outside in the back garden, then smiled at all the snow. You sat down and put Evan’s little boots on, coat and hat so he was nice and warm. You made sure you got your winter things on, then you picked up Evan and carried him outside into the cold.

You gasped, then giggled. “Look at all this snow Evan.” You knelt down into the snow, then put Evan on his feet and held him as he stomped. “Isn’t it pretty?” You held him close, then picked up some snow. He reached out and touched it, then patted it with his hand. “Careful sweetie, it’s cold.” You looked to your home when you heard the door, you smiled when you thought it was Levi coming home. You looked into your home and saw Vincent, but he had someone with him. You scooped Evan up. “Shh baby.” You hurried off down the garden and to the tree line, you hid behind the tree and peaked.

Vincent called your name and dragged his guest along with him. He shouted your name again. “Where are you? I have a gift for you!”

Lela kicked in in his arms, she couldn’t believe that he’d gotten her out and freed her, but now he had her like this. “Vincent, let me go! Why are we here?”

He threw her to the floor. “You stabbed the love of my life and almost killed her baby, so I’m going to give her the greatest gift, the pleasure of seeing you die.”

You fumbled around in your pockets, then got your phone out, you were glad you always had it on you. You called Levi right away. “Levi?”

He said your name. “Why are you whispering honey?”

“Vincent is in our home and he brought Lela with him. I’m outside with Evan, there’s snow everywhere. Levi help.”

“I’m on my way, try and get out of the house and make your way down the street. The city is closing down because of the snow, I’ll get to you as soon as possible. I promise. Just, stay away from him.”

You nodded and gulped. “Promise, I have to go and run.”

“Stay safe. I love you so, so much.”

You welled up. “I love you too.” You ended the call and held Evan close to you as he made a little noise. “Shh Evan.” You watched Vincent and Lela argue with each other. You stayed low, then snuck past the trees. You kept an eye on Vincent as he noticed your footprints in the snow.

He crouched and touched the floor. “She’s out here somewhere, but why is she hiding?” He called your name. “You playing a game with me? This is fun.”

You watched him walk towards where you had been. You waited for you to be just out of sight, then hurried back into the house. You ran to the front door, then unlocked the door. You were just about to leave when Vincent shouted your name. You looked over to him as he smiled. You gasped. “No.”

He frowned. “Where are you going?”

You got out, then slammed the door shut and ran with Evan. “Hold on Evan, hold on. Mummy has you.” You ran through the deep snow down the street, there was a slight fog hanging over the place, so it was difficult to see. Your heart was racing, you had to hold back your panic because you had to think about Evan. You darted down a path, then found a little place to hide. You crawled inside the space, then lay Evan against your chest. You covered your mouth with your hand, then placed your other hand on Evan to sooth him. To Evan, he thought he was just getting cuddles from his mummy. You watched Vincent’s shoes walk past, then you let out a sigh of relief.

Vincent yanked back your cover and grinned at you. “Boo!” You screamed as he laughed at you. “That was fun.” He grabbed your arm and yanked you out. “Come on beautiful, we have art to make.” He walked you and Evan down the street. “I was going to kill Lela for you, but she proved an issue. So, I left her as a gift to your ex-husband.” He dragged you along through the streets towards his home and workshop. “Now me and you can work together and create art. I’m tired of waiting for you to get back to me on that.”

You looked down at your arm where he was holding and saw a red print. “Is that, blood?”

He looked down. “Yes, Lela’s. It’s such a waste, I was going to paint with it.” He sighed. “Then again, he was tainted so it wouldn’t have looked good at all.” He walked for a while with you, then unlocked his warehouse. He pushed you in, then locked it behind him. “No, take those winter things off and get comfortable my love.”

You walked around, then lay Evan on the sofa and took your things off. You took Evan’s off, then held him against you. “I need things from my place, Evan’s things.”

Vincent hummed a laugh. “No need, I have everything here for him and you.” He waved you over. “Follow me.”

You followed him and saw his bedroom, he had clothes for you and pictures and paints everywhere. He even had paintings of you naked, you had no idea how he managed to get them, but it was pretty close to the truth. He led you to a spare room with kid’s things in and a bed, it was all for Evan. “What, what is all this?”

He walked in and smiled. “It’s Evan’s room.”

You walked over to the changing table and saw he’d really brought you everything. “I need to change Evan.”

He reached out for Evan making him cry, it was the first time he’d ever cried. Vincent frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

You bounced Evan. “I think he’s just fussy, he needs changing and feeding. I’ll sort him out.”

Vincent sigh. “Very well, I’ll get out a nice outfit for you to wear.”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You waited for him to close the door, then you got your phone out and texted Levi where you were and you couldn’t call because it’d be a danger to you and Evan. You lay Evan down, then changed him and put him in new clothes. You fed him for a bit, then you went into your bedroom that was linked. You saw the revealing dress waiting for you on the bed, you had no choice but to put it on to please Vincent. You walked out to find him setting up a meal. “Umm, he’s better now.”

Vincent smiled. “You both look like pure perfection.”

You adjusted Evan. “What now?”

He referred to the food. “We sit and eat.”

You gulped and looked at the food. “I umm, I’m not hungry and Evan just ate.”

Vincent clenched his jaw. “Eat.”

You put Evan in a little seat, then sat next to him. “I could eat something small.” You picked up a fork that was gold, then chose something small to eat. You smiled at Vincent after you ate it. “It’s good.”

He sat down and smiled. “I’m glad you like it, how about a drink?”

You shook your head. “I don’t drink while I’m breastfeeding.”

“How noble of you. Well, eat up and we’ll go to the art, I am inspired.”

You ate a few more things, then you picked Evan up and walked with Vincent to his art area. You looked down at Evan, then kissed his face loads. “I love you Evan. Mummy loves you so, so much and she’ll do anything for you.”

Vincent set a few things up. “Now, for this one I just want you. I have a little bed for Evan here.”

You lay Evan down, then kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

Vincent pulled you close to him, then danced around the room. “You look so beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed you, you squeezed your toes and eyes. He pulled away. “Just as perfect as I imagined it’d be. Did you see the fireworks? I know I did. So many bright colours. Now, for the art.” He kissed your neck, then reached around and pulled the zip down on your dress. You gulped and closed your eyes; you were so scared. He pulled back a bit and held your shoulders, then slipped your dress off and watched it fall to the floor. He gasped as he gazed at you in your underwear, it was nice stuff to for Levi. “Ah, so beautiful.”

You covered your chest up with your arms, you knew Vincent wouldn’t like seeing the love bites there from Levi. “What now?”

He took your hands, then pulled you along to a chaise lounge that was red. He sat you down, then lay you on it. “Perfection…I’d love to remove all of your clothes.”

You shook your head. “I…I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

He smiled and played with your hair. “It’s okay, I wasn’t going to force you, it’s asking a lot to make a first time model to remove their things.”

You lay there and stared up at the ceiling. “What do you want me to do?”

He smiled and set up a camera. “I’m setting a scene to paint, something so perfect.” He walked back over to you, the slowly took his clothes off. “It’ll look amazing.”

You sat up. “What are you doing?”

He walked over in just his underwear. “I’m creating a lover’s scene.” He grabbed a pot with blood in from one of his victims, then drizzled it over you and himself. He pushed you down on the sofa, then crawled over you. You turned your head to the side as he dragged his lips up between your breasts to your neck as the camera went off over, and over, and over. He grabbed your wrists, then slammed them against the sofa with one hand holding them. He ran his hand along your thigh, then wrapped it around him. “So perfect, so sweet, so sexy. You are a dream.”

You looked over to Evan, then to the door to see it open and close. You watched a shadow move, then you saw Levi peak around a corner and lock eyes with you. You watched the colour drain from his face, then rage. You glanced to Evan in his bed and back to Levi. He nodded, then snuck closer. He grabbed Evan out his bed, then quietly moved out of sight. You closed your eyes and sighed knowing your son was safe. You looked at Vincent, he locked eyes with you and smiled. He went to kiss you, but you turned your head.

He knelt up and slammed his fist into the back of the sofa. “Why won’t you let me kiss you!?”

You went white with fear. “B-Because wouldn’t the painting look better if it was umm…teasing?”

He gazed down at you, then smiled. “You are a smart one.”

You sat up and ran your shaking hands up his stomach and chest. “I’m umm tired, could I possibly rest?”

He got off you, then went to his camera. “Let me check these photos.” He went through them and loved every single one, until he saw you looking at something in a few. He glanced over to Evan’s bed to see him gone. He clenched the camera in rage, because it meant someone was in here.

“Vincent?” He looked to you as you walked over. “Something wrong?”

He lowered the camera. “I someone here?”

Your eyes darted all over the place. “Wh-what?”

He stormed closer. “I said, is someone here?”

You backed up. “I don’t know.”

He grabbed your upper arm and squeezed hard. “You better not be lying to me.”

You winced. “I’m not lying, I don’t know. I swear.”

He grabbed your hair, then yanked your head back to look at him. “I love you, I love you with all my life, but I don’t like liars.”

You welled up. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know.” You gulped. “I can make it up to you, I can.”

“You can?”

You nodded, then reached your back and popped the clip on your bra. “You…you wanted me to take my things off, right?” He let you go and looked down as you slipped your bra off and covered up your chest, a strong blush on your face. “Is this okay?”

He smiled and ran his hands over you. “You are so…you’re more perfect than I dreamed of, you really are.”

You lowered your head and felt so guilty, you hoped that Levi wouldn’t hate you for this. You knew how protective Levi was of you, but you couldn’t help but think that maybe this was too far. You shook in place and started crying. You crouched down and shook more as you cried your eyes out, you just hated yourself so much in this moment. Vincent watched you cry, then he stepped back and took pictures of you. You looked up at him. “Stop it.” You held one hand out. “Please, stop it.”

He smiled. “Why should I? You look so good like this.” You got up and hurried to the sofa, you grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around you. “I’m done.”

He tossed his camera on the chaise lounge, then grabbed you and put you over his shoulder making you scream. “I’m not done with you yet.” He brought you over to a massive birdcage, then threw you inside and locked it. “I’m going to paint this, and I’m sure whoever is in here won’t be able to get you out.”

You grabbed the bars. “Let me out Vincent, please.”

He smiled. “I have to keep you safe and your son is missing, which means someone is in my home and sneaking around. I’m not dumb and no matter how perfect you are, or how much I want you, I know that you have led police here. I’m not ready to give this all up. Now, stay put and I’ll be right back.”

You slammed against the bar and reached out. “Let me out Vincent, please!”

He smiled. “You look amazing like this, you really do.”

You watched him go, then you sat back in the cage and wrapped up. You lay on your side and shivered. You felt a light tap on your back, you flinched, then rolled over to look at Levi. He pressed his finger to his lips. “I know you did what you did to survive, okay?” You nodded. Levi sighed and looked around. “Evan is safe, he’s with Erwin. I’m going to get you out of here, I promise. Just, do as he says, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“I love you.”

You welled up. “I love you too.” You watched Levi disappear, then you turned to the room to see Vincent come back with an axe. He dragged it along the floor and hummed to himself. You sat up and looked over at him. “Vincent, what are you doing?”

He laughed. “Taking care of our pest.” He stopped, then slammed his axe into a curtain and mannequin revealing Levi behind jumping back. Vincent laughed and grinned at him. “Hello Levi!”

Levi jumped back. “Tch, Vincent!”

Vincent swung for Levi and knocked his gun out his hand. Levi rolled backwards and skidded back. He dodged and moved backwards as Vincent kept swinging. Levi grabbed a mannequin arm, then smacked it against Vincent’s gut, then spun around and smashed it over his head. Vincent stumbled forwards, then blindly swung at Levi. You screamed as you saw the blade cut at Levi’s shirt, but thankfully there was no blood. Levi flipped backwards and grabbed a bottle of booze on the food table, then threw it at Vincent. The bottle smashed, then wine got everywhere.

Levi sprinted towards him, grabbed some glass in his hand and jumped on Vincent. He stabbed him in the chest, then went to stab again, but Vincent held his hand up. Vincent laughed as the glass pierced his hand and got stuck. He lowered his hand, then struck Levi in the face. Levi rolled back and shook his head at the pain. He looked up and saw you waving him over. Levi nodded, then charged at Vincent and tackled him. He moved him to your cage, then slammed against it. Vincent cried out in pain, then laughed. You wrapped your arm around Vincent’s neck and held him against the bars. He scratched at your arm drawing blood, but you held on. Levi grabbed the axe, then slammed the end of it multiple times into Vincent’s face until he stopped moving.

Levi panted and threw the axe, then he said your name. “Let him go. It’s okay, let him go, he’s out cold.”

You let him go and watched him slump to the floor. Levi rolled him over, then cuffed him. You tapped your forehead against the bars. “I thought…I thought I was a goner.”

“Not on my watch.” He searched Vincent, then pulled his keys off him. He unlocked your cage, then caught you as you threw yourself at him. He dragged you out the cage, then carefully made sure the cloth was around you. He adjusted you and carried you to the door like a bride. He was going to take you home, give you a hot bath, then all the love in the world.

Evan wiggled his arms as he sat in the garden with you, it was a nice warm spring and you and Levi had recovered from Vincent. He was now in jail with a psychiatrist to help him. Levi had a restraining order made, it was to stop him from sending letters and gifts to you and Levi. The amount of people Vincent killed couldn’t be measured, because he had so many paintings across the world, and he wouldn’t talk about it. All Vincent asked for was you, he wanted to see you and said all his artwork was for you. Levi refused for you to see him; you’d been through enough. Levi wanted to move on with his life, Vincent had been a problem for so long, he finally wanted to be a husband and father he dreamed of and you wanted to be the wife and mother too.

You smiled as Evan crawled across the blanket and bounced his bum a little, he hummed, then crawled over to Levi as he lay on the blanket napping. Evan patted Levi’s chest waking him. Levi smiled at his son. “Hello Evan.” Evan crawled onto Levi’s chest, then slipped on his shirt. Levi picked him up, then lay him on his chest. “Cute little thing.”

You lay on your side, then sighed. “You sleep well?”

He hummed. “I did, had the best dream.”

“What did you dream about?”

He sat Evan up, then wiggled him making him giggle. “We we’re in a nice big house.” He lifted Evan up, then lowered him down and blew on his tummy making Evan squeal with laughter. “We were a little older and you were still stunning.”

You giggled. “I think I’ll age badly.”

“You’ll still be beautiful to me.”

You smiled. “Thank you, and you’ll still be handsome. So, what else happened?”

“Well, you were running around the garden after our kids.”

“Kids?” You raised a brow. “How many were there?”

He smiled at you. “Four, including this handsome guy here.”

Your eyes widened. “Four? Really?”

He nodded. “Unless you want more?”

You giggled. “Fours lovely.”

He smiled and sighed. “Good. Well, it was rather perfect and the hugs were wonderful. I was just in heaven, then you just kissed me and gave me loads of love.”

You crawled over to him, then leaned down and kissed him. “Like this?”

He shook his head. “No, but this is really nice.” He grabbed the back of your head, then pulled you closer and kissed you more passionately.

“Well.” You both looked over to see Kenny in the doorway, a grin on his face. “Wasn’t expecting to walk in on this, didn’t think my nephew had a sex drive or a dick.”

You giggled and got up. “Hi Kenny.”

He hugged you. “Hello gorgeous, damn I love hugging you. A fine woman my nephew chose.”

Levi sat up and held Evan. “Tch, shut up asshole.”

Kenny laughed. “So, where is the little one? Hand him over.”

Levi handed Evan over to Kenny. “Here, but don’t scare him or teach him anything you taught me.”

Kenny chuckled. “I won’t promise. He doesn’t need to know how to survive, he’s got you two.” He threw Evan up, then caught him making Evan giggle. He held Evan and smiled. “You know Levi, I ain’t a father and I was no good for you as a parent, but I’m real proud of you.” He gulped and nodded. “And, and I know your ma would have been too.”

Levi gulped, then nodded. “Thank you.”

You put your arm around Levi, then kissed his cheek. “I’m proud of you too.”

He smiled at you and kissed you. “That means a lot.”

You pointed to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some tea. Do you want some Kenny?”

Kenny took his hat off. “Yes please.”

You took his hat and walked inside. You made a pot of tea, as well as some snacks for everyone including something for Evan. You carried the tray out and saw them all sat on the blanket. You smiled at Levi and Kenny playing with Evan. You sat down and handed out the drinks and food. “Enjoy gents.”

Kenny winked at you. “Ah, you are a doll.”

You picked Evan up and sat him on your lap. “I do what I can.”

“You are the best woman.”

Levi growled. “Tch, she’s not an object, got it?”

Kenny sighed. “I ain’t saying she is.”

“But you’re hinting it.”

“You’re always quick to anger.”

“Cause it’s a fucking Ackerman thing to do.”

“You blaming me now?”

You put your hand up. “Guys, guys, enough. Levi, he’s not seeing me as an object, it’s just the way he talks. I mean, you call me brat all the time and Hange shitty glasses.”

Levi pulled a face. “You’re right.”

You looked to Kenny. “Besides, you can’t say much Kenny. You’re renowned for being quick to anger, you were a criminal for years. Plus, you broke into my house months ago.”

Kenny shrugged. “You have a point.”

You looked down at Evan. “Please be a good boy when you grow up for me.”

Kenny laughed. “Oh, he will, if he’s a mummy’s boy.”

You fed Evan some food. “You think so?”

Levi nodded. “Kenny’s right, Evan is going to be all over you when he grows up.”

You smiled and kissed Evan’s face loads making him giggle. “Good, because I don’t ever want to lose Evan, even when he grows up. I’m going to be one of those mums.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Can’t blame you, I don’t ever want to lose him either. After all, you were stabbed while you were pregnant with him.”

Kenny’s eyes widened. “You were what?”

“She was stabbed by Vincent’s ex, thankfully it didn’t pierce too bad and no harm came to Evan.”

You cleaned Evan’s face and smiled. “I was so worried though. I had to rest a while though, and it meant I had a c-section too.”

Kenny offered his hand, then he shook it. “I have great respect for you, you are a tough woman and greater than any Ackerman.”

You laughed. “Thank you.” You looked down to Evan. “Shake his hand Evan.”

Kenny took Evan’s little hand and shook. “Well done little one for surviving.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “Love you little one.”

Kenny chuckled. “It’s nice seeing this, I wish I got to see this when Kuchel was alive.”

You looked to Levi as saw the sadness in his eyes at the mention of his mother’s name. “Well.” You smiled as Levi looked at you. “When we have a girl, we’re going to name her Kuchel.” You looked to Kenny. “In honour of your sister.”

He smiled. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” He picked up some treats you’d baked, then ate. “Damn, these are so good. How has a nephew like mine gotten a woman like you? You’re a dream come true.”

You hummed a laugh. “Nah.” You squeezed Evan. “This one is a dream come true. Just look at him.” You adjusted Evan, then took his sock off to show his little feet. “Look at those tootsies!” You lay Evan on your legs, then kissed his bare foot loads making him giggle. “So cute.”

Levi tickled Evan’s feet. “I love his puffy cheeks.”

Kenny took Evan’s hand. “His little hands. He looks far better than Levi did as a kid.”

Levi hummed. “Well, I was starving.”

You put Evan’s sock back on. “Well, no more starving here. Just lots of love. I take care of the people I love.” You bent Evan’s legs, then felt him push against your hands, it was a little exercise he had to do. “I love you guys.”

Kenny smirked. “Even me?”

You laughed and looked at him. “Even you Kenny, you’re family. Just, no more crime and breaking into our home, please?”

He nodded. “Alright, alright, I got it.”

Levi glared at Kenny. “Tch, oi asshole? Be nicer to my wife.”

“Ah sorry lad, sometimes my mouth comes out with shit.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m glad to see you two getting along with each other, makes me happy.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Would have made my mother happy too.”

Kenny finished his food. “She would have, she was a wonderful woman and a lot of fun.” He gulped. “Thank you for lunch, it was perfect.”

You caught Evan as he fell off your lap. “You’re going?”

He smiled. “Got things to do beautiful, but I brought your son a gift.” He put his hand in his pocket, then pulled out a little blanket. “Made from my sister’s dress, one she loved a lot.” He sighed. “Now I look at it though…” He handed it to Levi, it was small in his hands. “You should have this and I got what you asked for beautiful.”

You gasped. “You did?”

He nodded and handed Levi a picture frame. “It’s a picture of ya ma Levi, your wife called me and asked me to look around for it. Damn near twisted my arm to get it for you.”

“Well it’s important Kenny, but I’m grateful you got it for him. Thanks.”

“No problem.” He winked at you, then got up. “I’ll see you around.”

“Come round any time, just don’t scare the shit out of me.”

“Got it.”

You hummed a laugh, then looked to Levi as he gazed at the picture of his mother, then he lifted the cloth up and inhaled. “So, do you like?”

Levi looked to you. “You…you asked him to get these?”

You nodded. “We’ve been through so much, and Vincent is finally gone, so view this as a thank you for everything and for being the husband and father you are.”

Levi put his things down, then held you tightly. “Thank you.”

You hugged him back. “It’s nothing.”

He pulled away a little, then cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you so much, I really do.”

You smiled. “You better do, or I’m divorcing your sexy ass.”

“No way would I let you divorce me.”

You laughed. “I’d never, I love you too much and we make the cutest babies.” You lifted up Evan right in front of Levi’s face. “See!”

Evan patted Levi’s face making Levi laugh. “You’re right.” He took Evan and kissed him loads. “I love you both a lot.” He held Evan against him and smiled at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You leaned over and kissed him. “I think we should get a little naked tonight.”

Levi growled. “Yes please.”

You giggled. “But for now, it’s play with Evan time.”

Levi bounced Evan. “Damn right it is, come on little man. It’s daddy and son time.”

You laughed and watched Levi play with Evan, it was such a perfect sight to see. You couldn’t wait to grow old with this man and to have many more kids. You felt yourself lucky that he was yours, because if it weren’t for Levi, you wouldn’t be happy and alive right now. You felt so much love all the time, you couldn’t imagine yourself not being with this man. You couldn’t believe that months ago, you were crying because you were pregnant and you thought Levi would leave you, but here he was smiling with his son. You felt your heart flutter. It was perfect.


End file.
